What Would You Do?
by DaydreamDepartment
Summary: Tadashi never saw himself becoming a criminal. Never did he see himself going down this path of betrayal and thievery. But if your little brother needed surgery, and you didn't have the money to pay for it,what would you do? Down this dangerous path, Tadashi will see a dark side of San Fransokyo filled with crime lords and murderers, making him have to become one of them. For Hiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How It Started**

Sirens blared, pedestrian screamed. Police cars were scattered all across the street, and police choppers peppered the night sky. Tadashi could see his friends being taken away by police officers, but all eyes were on him. Tadashi wished he was blended in the shadow like them, but the darkness of the night could not snuff out all of the beaming lights that were now all on him.

His mask concealed his identity, but not for long. Soon the detective that had been tracking… no, hunting him down for weeks had Tadashi on his knees in the middle of the street, gun at point blank to his skull.

This is how it would end.

He would either make a foolish attempt to escape and have a bullet pierce his head, or he would take what was coming to him, be arrested or put on death row, and all of his work would be for nothing. All his friends would be arrested for helping him, and it would all be his fault. And Hiro… Tadashi didn't want to think of what would become of Hiro because he couldn't get the job done. But how would Hiro react? Tadashi wouldn't know what to do if Hiro found out what he had been doing for him.

Would he be proud? Or would he be enraged by Tadashi's criminal activities? How did things get so bad? How did they get to the point where Tadashi had to lower himself to the level of a hardened criminal? He had a hard time remembering, but he had a general idea of how it happened. All at once, the events of how this all started came flooding into his memory.

Ironically, it all started at the polices station.

* * *

The San Fransokyo police station. This was a familiar sight for Tadashi Hamada. Not because he was arrested of course. It was because Hiro had made quite a… reputation for himself.

Every time Hiro was arrested for illegal bot-fighting, he always made Tadashi his one phone call. Tadashi didn't blame him for not wanting to call Aunt Cass. If she found out Hiro was bot-fighting, much less getting arrested, she probably would ground him until he was forty. Maybe forty two for good measure.

Tadashi walked through the glass doors of the police station. He was greeted by a man sitting behind a desk. He had the name Gerson plastered on his name tag.

"Sergeant Gerson," Tadashi greeted as he approached the desk. "I assume you know what i'm here for."

"He's in the back Tadashi," Sergeant Gerson said plainly without looking at Tadashi. His eyes were glued to his computer screen. He must've been playing solitaire again. The life of a police officer was a fascinating one. Gerson got up from his seat behind the desk and led Tadashi through a door on the left side of the lobby. Tadashi knew where to go. He wouldn't need the Sergeant with him if he could unlock prison cells

The door led to a long hallway that was meant for offices. Beyond that was a holding area for minor offence criminals. Hiro being one of them.

The fourteen year old was sitting on a bench in a cell with two other guys. One was skinny and covered in tattoos, and the other was very large, and looked like he could be a bouncer at an important club.

Hiro was looking at the ground, but his head shot up when he heard Tadashi enter the room.

Gerson walked over to the cell door and was searching through his key ring for the one that unlocked it. When he found the right one, and unlocked the door, Hiro ran like hell out of it and over to Tadashi. Hiro looked happy, but Tadashi wasn't so amused.

"Really Hiro?" Tadashi said, giving Hiro his most fearsome of glares. "What did I tell you?"

"I think it was somewhere along the lines of 'i'm coming to get you'," Hiro said, not making Tadashi any happier.

"You know what I mean."

"But I wasn't even betting."

"Right," Sergeant Gerson spoke up. Then I guess this was just walkin' around money." Gerson pulled out a plastic bag which contained somewhere around two hundred dollars. "This is the third time this has happened Tadashi. The next time we find him even _near_ a bot fight, we're calling your Aunt. No exceptions."

"Trust me," Tadashi said, still glaring at Hiro, "it won't happen again."

"Uh huh. That's what you said the first two times we caught him."

"Hey man," the skinny prisoner in the cell said to Gerson, "can I have my money back?" He must've been the one Hiro was bot-fighting.

"Let me put it this way," Gerson said to the man, "the SFPD just got two hundred more dollars in funding." The prisoner just sighed and rested his head on his hands. "Tadashi I think you know you're way out of here by now."

With that, Tadashi walked with Hiro out of the police department and onto his moped.

"You heard what he said," Tadashi said as he was putting his helmet on. "You get caught one more time Aunt Cass is gonna kick your ass."

"So what you're saying is to not get caught-"

"Hiro take this seriously! Why do you even go out doing that stupid shit?"

"Because i'm really good at it!" Hiro argued. "You saw the money. I could make a living out of it."

"A living? Hiro, it's illegal! You wanna live a life of crime?"

"They have national tournaments."

"Yet you decide the best way to practice is by fighting druggies and crime lords."

"I've gotten really good."

"Really good at getting arrested."

"Look, can we just head home?"

"Fine. But we're not done talking about this." Tadashi started up his moped and the two rode down the street toward the Lucky Cat Café.

Aunt Cass was a bit suspicious as to why they were home late.

"Why are you guys home so late?" She asked when Tadashi and Hiro walked through the café. She was cleaning the tables. "It's almost nine o'clock."

"Well," Tadashi started, trying to come up with a convincing lie, "I was… working on my project at school late." That wasn't entirely a lie. When Hiro had called him from the police station, Tadashi was at SFIT working on his robotics project. As for Hiro, he never really had anywhere to be, making it hard to explain where he was. It's Tadashi to the rescue again. "And Hiro… was with me."

"He was?"

"I was?"

"He was," Tadashi said. "He's just as good with robotics as I am, so I had him help me." Tadashi was impressed with his lie.

"That's great!" Cass exclaimed. "My two boys working together."

"Yep," Hiro said, going along with the lie. "And we've worked so hard that we need a good night's rest." He began shoving Tadashi up the stairs.

"Oh, well, goodnight."

"Night Aunt Cass," the boys both said as they walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. Tadashi didn't like to lie to his aunt, but he also didn't want Hiro to get in trouble. No matter how much he deserved it.

When the two reached their room, Hiro closed the door. "Why did you tell her that?!" HIro silently yelled."

"Oh so you wanted me to tell her that you were hanging out with criminals?" Tadashi teased.

"Well now she thinks that I like hanging out at SFIT."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Soon she's gonna think I want to go there, then i'm gonna be going to a school listening to lectures about stuff I already know about."

"One: that probably won't happen. Two: if it _does_ happen, then I hope you learned your lesson."

"I really hate you right now."

"Eh, you'll get over it. Besides, if you _do_ end up going to SFIT, it could be a good opportunity for you."

"Riiiiight, right. You've said that before. I just can't see myself going. I mean the best it could do is recommend me for robotics jobs. I can get those on my own."

"I bet that there are professors there that could teach you things you didn't even know about."

"Doubtful." This Tadashi agreed with. The professors at SFIT were incredibly intelligent. But Hiro was _unbelievably_ intelligent. That's how he graduated high school at He never understood how it is Hiro knew so much, but he definitely knew more than any institute could teach him.

Tadashi walked over to the computer in the corner of the room. He needed to work on a paper for school. Robotics wasn't all hands on projects unfortunately. If it wasn't for Hiro's little mishap, Tadashi would've been halfway through writing it. Now he was going to be up all night.

"You know Hiro, you tend to cause way too much trouble than you need to," Tadashi said, typing away at the computer. There was no response. "Oh the silent treatment, you're really mature."  
Once again no response. Then there was a thump.

"Hiro?" Tadashi turned in his chair to find his brother on the floor. Tadashi immediately was at his brother's side. He was still breathing, but he looked to be in pain. His hands were on the left side of his chest. "Hiro!" Tadashi yelled. He didn't know what to do. "Aunt Cass! Call an ambulance!"

Cass came through the upstairs door to find Hiro laying on the ground with Tadashi at his side.

"Oh my god!" she yelled. "What happened?!"

"I don't know! He just fell over! Call an ambulance!" Cass didn't hesitate. She sprinted down the steps to get the phone.

"It's gonna be okay Hiro," Tadashi said, trying to sooth his brother.

"Tadashi," Hiro said breathing heavily, "my… my chest-"

"Don't talk, just… breath."

When the paramedics came into the room, one of them picked up Hiro and brought him down stairs to be put onto a gurney.

"I'm coming with him," Tadashi said to the paramedics as they were loading Hiro into the ambulance.

"That's fine," one of the men said. "Just don't get in the way." Tadashi climbed into the ambulance with the paramedics.

"I'm coming too," Aunt Cass said as she ran out of the café.

"I'm sorry mam, we only have room for one person. We need room to work," one of the paramedics told her.

"Don't worry, i'll look after him," Tadashi said reassuringly.

Cass hesitated before replying. "Okay," she said quietly, tears running down her face.

The paramedics slammed the back doors shut and the tires screeched against the pavement as the ambulance sped down the road. The paramedics were examining Hiro and were using all types of medical terms that Tadashi didn't understand. What he _did_ understand was that they were talking about Hiro's heart.

 _His heart?_ Tadashi thought to himself. _What's wrong with his heart?_

Tadashi sat helplessly as his brother was in pain. He couldn't do anything but watch him suffer.

All he could do was hope for the best. Hope that his brother would be okay.

* * *

 ****

 **That's how it all started. That event caused all of this. That led Tadashi down a path that he never saw himself going down.**

But what happened to Hiro was just the beginning of that path.

* * *

 **(A/N) There you have it. The first chapter. The first two or three might be a bit slow, but bare with me. It gets much more exciting. I want to clarify two things. One: Callaghan isn't a professor in this story. No, I gave him an even more important role in this story. You'll have to read to find out what it is. Two: Krei Tech doesn't exist. Krei exists, but not as a tech mogul. He's also very crucial to this story, and you'll also have to read to find out what it is. That's DadreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	2. Chapter 2 Motivations

**Chapter 2:**

 **(A/N) Alright, on to the second chapter. By now you've all noticed something's wrong with Hiro, of course. But don't expect it to be like super detailed. I'm only fourteen, i'm not a f*cknig doctor. For all of you who went to medical school, whoopy doo. But i'm still trying to pass high school, so I don't know a whole lot about any medical terms. In any case, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Tadashi wasn't allowed to go into the ER with Hiro. He was forced by finicky paramedics to sit in the waiting room. Tadashi sat for about an hour, his head rushing with thoughts of what happened to Hiro.

 _He was fine on second, and then on the floor the next. What the hell happened? They said something about his heart. Does… does Hiro have a heart condition?_

Tadashi's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone going off. It was his Aunt Cass. Tadashi quickly pressed the answer button.

"Aunt Cass," he said into the phone.

" _Tadashi," his aunt replied. "How's Hiro? Is he…"_

"I… I don't. They wouldn't let me into the ER with him. They… said something about his heart on the way here."

" _Oh god. I should've known."_

That last statement grabbed Tadashi's attention. "Should've known what?"

Cass was silent.

"Aunt Cass, what's wrong with Hiro?"

Cass was sobbing on the other end of the line. but she calmed down enough to speak. " _When… Hiro was born, the doctors noticed something abnormal about his heart. They knew something was wrong, but they wouldn't be able to tell what it was without cutting him open. But they still knew what the problem could cause… I just never expected…"_ Cass began to cry again.

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi said soothingly. "Aunt Cass calm down. What's happening to Hiro?"

" _The…"_ Aunt Cass was sniffling, " _the doctors told your parents that sometime in his life… he… he would have a one on ten chance… of heart failure."_

Hearing that mad Tadashi feel like _he_ was having heart failure.

"What? How come I didn't know about it?"

" _Neither of you did. It was a one in ten chance. We never expected it to actually happen. Your parents figured that telling Hiro would just make him worry about dying the rest of his life, and they didn't want that for him. So the only people that knew were the doctors, your parents, and I."_

"Well… what does that mean? What's going to happen to him?"

" _I don't know,"_ Cass sobbed quietly. " _I don't know."_

"Look, Aunt Cass, Hiro's gonna be fine, okay? He's gonna be just fine. Sit down, drink some tea… aaaaaaaand… do whatever you need to do to calm down."

Cass was silent for a moment, then she let out a heavy sigh. " _Okay,"_ she said quietly. " _Call me soon."_

"I will. Love you."

" _I love you too."_

Tadashi hung up the phone, and let his head hang low.

Heart failure? Hiro had heart failure? All his life, Hiro had never shown one sign of having such a thing. He never had chest pain, and he was always so energetic. Tadashi could never have imagined anything like this happening, especially not to Hiro.

Tadashi sat in the waiting room for about ten more minutes before a doctor walked through the doors of the ER. Tadashi sprang to his feet immediately.

"How's Hiro? Is he-"

Tadashi was stopped by the doctor putting his hand up. "First, I will say he's doing better than when he arrived," the doctor said. That made Tadashi ease up a bit, but not much. "Luckily, we were able to keep his heart beating with some medication."

"So… is this going to be a recurring thing, or…"

"That's… the bad news." Tadashi felt his heart stop (no pun intended). "I'm not sure if you're aware, but your brother has severe heart failure."

"Yeah, my aunt told me... ten minutes ago."

"Right. Some cases of heart failure are very easy to fix. They could be helped with medication or simply even changing lifestyle choices. But… some cases are very life threatening. Hiro… how should I put it? Hiro's heart isn't functioning like it should. The medication will only do so much before it… stops."

Tadashi was speechless. This couldn't be happening. About an hour or so ago, Tadashi was having a brotherly conversation with Hiro. Now he had a medical professional in front of him telling him that Hiro was going to…

When Tadashi opened his mouth to speak, he was stopped by the doctor again.

"Now, that doesn't mean Hiro isn't going to be alright. We have procedures for cases like this. The only one that I think would help though is a heart transplant."

"A… heart transplant?" The doctor nodded. "Like... give him a new heart?"

"We have many donors from deceased patients waiting and ready to go. We can't start right away though. We'll need to wait a few weeks, maybe even enough. His heart is still working, so a heart transplant at this very moment would be unnecessary. But, i'm going to need confirmation that this is what you want done."

Tadashi opened his mouth to speak. Of course he's allow this. Without it his brother would die. But then he thought of Aunt Cass. She was their legal guardian. This was her call to make, not his.

"I'll… i'll have to call up my Aunt Cass." Tadashi rubbed the back of his head.

"That's fine," the doctor said. He began to walk back into the ER, but Tadashi stopped him.

"Oh, wait, can… can I see him?"

"He's resting now. It wouldn't be wise to disturb him, especially in the state he's in now." The doctor put on a smile. "By tomorrow, he should be well enough for visitors though. I'd suggest you go home and get some rest. Hiro's in good hands."

With that the doctor walked through the doors of the ER, leaving Tadashi alone in the waiting room.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

Tadashi was sitting in Hiro's hospital room. This would mark the fifth time Tadashi had visited his little brother since the accident. When they talked, they mostly tried to keep the conversation away from the topic of anything medical, other than Tadashi asking Hiro how he was doing.

Today, Tadashi brought Hiro's laptop so he would have something to do during his hospital confinement.

"So," Tadashi said as he sat beside Hiro's bed, "how you feelin' today?"

"Better," Hiro replied as he was typing away at his laptop.

"That's good. That's good." "Tadashi didn't have anything to say to make the conversation less awkward. Luckily Hiro had something he wanted to talk about.

"Hey Tadashi, when do you think they're going to go through with this transplant thing?" That was a topic Tadashi was hoping to avoid. He didn't want to remind Hiro of his possibility of death.

"I'm… not sure. Aunt Cass already gave them the all clear, but they said to wait like a month."

"Why wait that long? They could just do it now and get it over with."

"I don't know. I didn't go to medical school."

"Yet you built a medical robot."

"I'm _building_ a medical robot. Baymax isn't anywhere close to being finished."

"He looked fine when I visited you that one time."

"Yeah, well… when you left he started going haywire."

Hiro let out a laugh. "Is that what all that noise was when I was leaving."

"Yeah. He kinda wrecked my lab. I had Wasabi help me reorganize it all."

"You mean _organize_ it all."

"Why would I mean that?"

"Because your lab was a mess _before_ Baymax destroyed it."

"It was not. I can find everything just fine in there."

"Tadashi, i'm surprised you could even find the door on your way out."

"Alright, now I know you're full of crap."

The two talked for another thirty or so minutes. After that a nurse came in and told Tadashi that he had to leave because the medication she was about give Hiro would make him fall asleep. Tadashi said goodbye to Hiro and walked out of the hospital. His moped was in the parking lot, where he mounted it and made his way toward the café.

The whole way there, Tadashi thought of the fact of Hiro getting his transplant. It was horrifying to think he was going to die without it. It was also very strange. Tadashi had just seen him, talking, breathing, living. He didn't even seem like there was anything wrong with him. Then Tadashi's mind jumped to three days before, when Hiro was on the ground, looking like he was going to die. Tadashi didn't know how to feel anymore

When Tadashi arrived at the café, it was close. That was weird, seeing as how it was one o'clock in the afternoon on a Wednesday.

Tadashi parked on the sidewalk and entered through the café door with the bell chiming at his entering. The lights were all of in the café, and the chairs were stacked on the tables. Cass must've been upstairs.

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi said as he walked up the stairs. "I'm home." When Tadashi arrived at the top of the stairs, he found Cass in the kitchen with his back turned to him. Before he said anything, he peered over her shoulder. In her hands were letters of some sort.

"Aunt Cass?"

Cass whirled around startled. "Tadashi don't do that. You scared me." Cass had her hands behind her back. Was she trying to hide the letters?

"Didn't you hear me calling you from downstairs?"

"Oh, no. Sorry, my… my mind's in other places today. How's Hiro doing?"

"Fine," Tadashi said. "The nurse kicked me out so he could take his medication."

"Oh, that's great," Cass said sincerely. Although it looked like she was hiding something, she didn't sound like she was trying to make the conversation go faster. "Is he bored out of his mind?"

"You know it."

Tadashi went over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the refrigerator. "Hey, Aunt Cass," he said as he munched on his apple, "why is the café closed?"

"Huh?" Cass was staring off into space when Tadashi had asked her."

"Why's the café closed?" Tadashi repeated.

"Oh, well… you know, I wasn't feeling all that well today. I've got a headache, i'm tired, and... just, everything that's been going on lately has really got me stressed out."

"I know what you mean. If you're not feeling all that well you should go lay down."

"I don't know. I was going to but-"

"Aunt Cass, if you're right about one thing, it's been a stressful few days. You should really go rest."

"You're so sweet," Aunt Cass said as she began making her way toward her bedroom.

Tadashi noticed she had left the letters on the counter. She wanted to keep them a secret from him. He's feel bad about looking at them. Then again, if they were the reason Aunt Cass said she wasn't feeling good, Tadashi had to know for himself what was going on.

Tadashi approached the the counter and swiped the letters off of it's surface. Tadashi read through them. They weren't letters at all. They were bills. Hospital bills to be exact. Tadashi read through the costs. There were small cost such as Hiro simply being put in the hospital, then he saw the biggest number on the paper and wouldn't look away.

Eight hundred thirty seven thousand dollars. That's what Hiro's heart transplant cost. Tadashi now understood what Aunt Cass had been acting so strange about. They didn't have the money to pay for that.

Tadashi set the papers back down on the counter and trudged up to his room. When he arrived at the top of the stairs, he plopped himself down on the edge of his bed and thought to himself.

Cass made quite a bit of money from running the café, but sure as hell not enough to pay off that hospital bill. What were they going to do?

There was only two options here. One: they could not go through with the operation so they wouldn't be in debt, but then Hiro would… Two: Tadashi found a way to make over eight hundred thousand dollars. Neither of those options were possible.

Tadashi looked to the other side of the room where Hiro would usually be typing away at his computer, working on his bot, or sleeping. Tadashi imagined him not doing those things, or anything, anymore, ever. Then he knew what he had to do, no matter how crazy.

He was going to get the money of course. How he was going to achieve that goal, Tadashi wasn't sure. But it was for Hiro, and he'd find a way.

Little did Tadashi know that that 'way' was going to be more hell than he could ever imagine living through.

* * *

 **(A/N) I know this chapter seemed a little slow paced, but I promise, the next chapter will be more exciting. That's where all the criminality starts. Is that a word, criminality? I hope so. Also, did that heart stuff make sense? I hope it did. My friend's dad's a doctor. I mean, i've only ever heard him talk about doctor stuff twice, but you know, it was enough. Those of you who didn't think it made sense and are questioning me at every turn, what are you still doing here? Get out of my sight! But in all seriousness, thanks you guys so much for reading and reviewing, and That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Way

**Chapter 3: The Way**

It was one of those days where he couldn't focus on his work. Tadashi was in his lab at SFIT working on his health-care robot, Baymax. He was sluggish in his work. Sometimes he'd stop completely and just stared off into space. All he could think about was that bill he had read the night before

Over eight hundred thousand dollars. How were they supposed to pay for that? Most of the time in the lab that day, Tadashi had been thinking of ways of making that money. He could work extra hours at the café and other part time jobs, but that still wouldn't be once he was done with Baymax, he could sell him. He was to be programmed with thousands of medical procedures, _somebody_ would want him. Then again, he had worked hard on Baymax, and wouldn't just sell him right off the bat. Winning the lottery? Now he was just grasping at straws.

Tadashi's brainstorming was interrupted when Tadashi's door was swung open.

"My slip joint pliers are missing," Wasabi said as he entered the room."

"Well good afternoon to you too," Tadashi replied.

"Where are they?"

"You just assume I have them?" Tadashi was still staring off into space.

"Well Gogo doesn't have them and she's the only other person besides you who uses them."

"Well I don't have them."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Posative?"

"Posative?"

"Maybe you could check around-"

"I don't have your stupid pliers!" Tadashi snapped.

Wasabi just stared at him for a minute. "Well alright then." Wasabi began walking out the door.

"Wasabi, wait," Tadashi said, feeling bad. "I… i'm sorry man. It's just been a rough week for me. I'm kinda stressed."

"Hey man," Wasabi said coming back into the room, "you don't need to explain anything to me. If Hiro were _my_ brother, i'd probably be as stressed as you."

"You mean normally, or the way he is now?" Tadashi joked.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, well, in any case, I don't have your pliers."

"That's cool. I'm sure Gogo has them and probably won't give them back."

"Here," Tadashi rolled the computer chair he'd been sitting in over to his workbench, grabbed a pair of pliers, and tossed them to Tadashi.

Wasabi inspected the pliers. "These are mine!"

"What? No they're not."

"Then what's this?" Wasabi pointed to what looked like a smudge on the pliers.

"I don't know. Chicken scratch?"

"It's my initials."

Tadashi took a closer look at the pliers. He found the letters D. N. written in ant print on the side of them.

"These are your initials?"

"Yeah. Duane Noginger."

"Oh yeah," Tadashi chuckled. "We've been calling you Wasabi for so long, I forgot your real name."

"I have Fred to thank for that."

"What are you even working on with those?"

"The same thing i've been working on for months."

"You're still working with plasma?"

"Yeah. I've only scratched the surface of what it can do. You still working on Baymax?"

Tadashi looked behind him at the at the large inactive white robot. "Yeah," he sighed. "I just can't think straight today."

"Should you really be here? I mean, you'd if you can't focus, what's the point in working on Baymax today?"

"I've made _some_ progress, it's just… some days are better."

"You know what we should do?" Wasabi asked with a smile on his face.

"Enlighten me."

"We gotta go out tonight."

"What?"

"You've been stressed out all week man. You need to go out and have fun."

Tadashi thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. I don't think I feel comfortable going out knowing Hiro's in the hospital."

"Come on Tadashi. It's one night. It's not gonna kill you."

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"No, it _won't_."

"So then where are we going?"

"I was talking about it with everyone else. Gogo and Honey Lemon want to go go-carting, Fred wants to go see that new Jurassic Park Movie-"

"Jurassic World. That makes sense. Especially for Fred."

"Right. And then everyone wants to go check out that new restaurant that's in town."

"Sounds like full night."

"Yeah it is. So if you're set on coming, i'll pick you up at your place at like… six. That cool?"

"Yeah, six is a good time."

"Well," Wasabi started for the door, "i'll see you then."

With that, Wasabi exited Tadashi's lab.

A night out. Tadashi was beginning to like the idea. He could use a break from all the stress and troubles of the week he'd been through. He deserved this. Tonight was going to be the best he'd had in days.

* * *

Tadashi had never had so much fun in one night.

First, the group had gone go-karting. Gogo dominated. Wasabi wasn't very good at driving his kart thing, so he was mostly crashing into the the side of the track. Honey Lemon and Fred did well, but not as well as Tadashi and Gogo. During the racing part, Tadashi would've won, but as he and Gogo were neck and neck, Gogo gave him this glare that told him if he beat her, she would beat _him_. So like the genius he was, he let Gogo win. He didn't feel right doing so, but he wouldn't let that ruin the night.

Next they went to go watch Jurassic World. It was obvious why Fred had wanted to see it. Giant lizards causing mayhem, what more could he ask for? Tadashi sat next to Honey Lemon, and every time there was some kind of jump scare, she gripped his arm. Maybe a bit too tight. Fred enjoyed the movie most of all. Tadashi didn't see him blink the entire time.

Now they were all at the new restaurant, Ray's Place. The place was packed, seeing as how it had just opened, but they still managed to get a table. The floors were hardwood, as were the walls. The place seemed like a nice family joint, the kind that would be in a small town where everyone knows each other.

They had to wait about a half an hour to order "So sorry for the wait folks," a waitress said as she approached their table. "What can I get for you?" Wasabi ordered the New York strip. That sounded good to Tadashi so he ordered the same thing. Honey Lemon asked for the Chicken Ceaser Salad, and Gogo ordered the patty melt. Strangely enough, Fred ordered an assortment of breakfast items.

"Fred, why are you ordering breakfast?" Gogo questioned as she sipped her soda that they had gotten when they sat down.

"Uh, duh, breakfast foods are the best kinds of foods. You got pancakes, french toast, eggs. I don't know why you guys think it's so weird."

"Because," Wasabi said, "they have a bunch of other stuff here, and all you care about is breakfast."

"You know what? I'm going to start making breakfast for dinner a thing. Then everyone will start doin' it."

"I have my doubts about that, but you go right on ahead," Tadashi said.

"See Tadashi has faith in me."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, something about me going right ahead."

"Yeah, but I also said-"

"Tadashi, you know it's pointless trying to change his mind," Gogo said. "Just leave it."

The group talked for a while, but Tadashi had stopped joining in on the conversation when he looked to another table. There was a man who was looking at him. It was a creepy stare, but Tadashi only saw it for a split second before the man turned his head away from him.

Tadashi looked two another table. There were two parents, and two boys who must've been their sons. The older one looked to be about fourteen, and the younger one about eight. They were laughing, even though there was nothing around that looked amusing. The boys seemed to be having a great time just being in each other's company. Tadashi fought the urge to think about Hiro. He wasn't about to let the night be ruined by a single thought.

"Tadashi," Honey Lemon said. His eyes immediately shot to her. "Are you alright?" She must've noticed Tadashi's thinking face.

"Uh, yeah… yeah. I'm fine, just… thinking."

"Thinking about Hiro?" Tadashi just nodded.

"He's gonna be okay. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's just… we don't have the money to pay for the operation.

Everyone grew silent.

"What?" Wasabi said.

"Aunt Cass was trying to hide it from me, but I found the bill for the hospital. We just don't have that kind of money."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gogo asked.

"Look, this isn't your problem guys. Don't worry about it."

"You have to at least talk about it man," Fred said.

"I will, just… not tonight. Tonight, we had fun, and I don't want that to be ruined by personal problems."

No one spoke about it after that. Soon the food came, and everyone was coming up with different topics to talk about. Fred was telling a story of the time he got his head stuck in a tree. It was very… detailed. Fred's breakfast had taken up about a fourth of the table. Maybe he was on to something.

Through the sound of everyone's conversations, Tadashi heard the words 'bank robbery'. Tadashi looked for the source of the words until his eyes fell on a TV hanging on the wall. It was turned to the news with the headline "Failed Bank Robbery" at the top of the screen. The sound wasn't all that loud, but Tadashi could make out most of the words.

" _... were rattled last night when three armed men broke into the Krei Bank,"_ a news woman spoke. " _Their intention was to break in and rob the vault deep within the basement, but were arrested when they tripped the silent alarm, alerting the authorities before they could crack the vault's lock…"_

Tadashi gazed at the TV for a while. A thought formed in his mind that had never been formed there before.

"Hey guys," Tadashi said, thinking out loud. "How much money do you think bank robbers make?"

The table became silent again.

"What did you just say?" Fred asked.

"How much money do you think bank robbers make?" he said again, staring at the TV. Tadashi probably didn't even notice he was talking.

"Why would you ask that?" Gogo asked, sounding a bit suspicious.

"I don't know. It's just a question."

"Well it's a random ass question."

"I'm just curious."

"Tadashi are you even paying attention?"

Tadashi's focus snapped back to his friends. "Huh?"

"You were asking about bank robberies," Wasabi said.

"What? Oh yeah." Tadashi pointed to the TV. "The… the TV. There was a bank robbery."

Everyone was now watching the news with Tadashi.

"So why'd you ask about the cash?" Fred asked.

"I said I was curious. It's weird thinking that people get away with so much money without working for it."

"Well, that's the point of a robbery," Honey Lemon said with a somewhat forced chuckle.

"Yeah, I… I guess so."

Tadashi quickly shook the thought away. What was he thinking? Why would he even think about bank robbery? It was the strangest thing.

The night carried on without anyone bringing up Tadashi's strange question. When it was time to leave, Tadashi told Wasabi that he felt like walking home. Wasabi didn't object to him doing so, so Tadashi said goodbye to his friends as he walked down the sidewalk toward home. The restaurant wasn't that far from the café.

Tadashi walked through the night, wondering what to do about that hospital bill. There was no job he could take that would pay that much money, and he didn't own anything of value that he could sell. The words 'bank robbery' fluttered through his mind now and then, but he was trying to push them out.

Then all thinking ceased when that cloth was put to his mouth.

* * *

It was dark. Really dark. But that was because Tadashi felt too weak to open his eyes. He could tell he was sitting… in a chair. He could feel restraints around his wrists and ankles.

 _Where am I?_ he thought to himself. He didn't have the energy to speak. What was on that cloth?

"Tadashi Hamada," a voice said, kind of in a friendly tone. "It is great to meet you."

Tadashi worked up enough energy to open his eyes, which was hard because his eyes felt as heavy as stone. Standing before him was a man, looking to be about thirty years old. He had brown hair that looked like he had just combed it, and he wore a very casual jacket, along with jeans and running shoes. This man looked familiar to Tadashi, but not enough to remember him on the spot. He couldn't tell where he was. It was dark all around where Tadashi was. All he could see was that man.

"Where… where am I?" Tadashi managed to say.

"That," the man said, is a question that if answered will probably screw me over, so i'm not going to tell you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ah, finally, sensible questions. Well… actually no. Damn it," the man said to himself. "I didn't think this through. Okay," he said, talking to Tadashi again, "I can't tell you my real name, but you can call me… Mr. S." The man talked like it was a casual conversation with someone he knew.

"If… if you think you're going to… to kill me or… sell me or something-"

"Whoa, whoa , whoa, don't jump to conclusions so fast. Don't think of me as someone who's going to hurt you. Think of me as… someone with your best interersts in the works."

"What… what the hell are you talking about?"

"I've been watching you for a while Mr. Hamada. You have skills. You and all of your friends do. Those skills are something I need."

Tadashi instantly remembered who the man was. "You, you're that guy from the restaurant who was staring at me."

"Well… yeah. But i've been watching you long before that. You're a hard guy to get alone. You're either with your friends, or your aunt, or your brother-"

Tadashi jerked in his chair. "Leave my friends, my aunt, and my brother alone!" he yelled. Normally, when people saw Tadashi wit Cass, they figured she was his mom. But this guy identified her as his aunt. How long had he been watching him.

"There we go jumping to conclusions again. I'm not going to hurt you, or your friends, or your aunt, or your brother. I just have something I want you to do for me."

"So you kidnap me and ask me to do a favor for you? That's a… that's a pretty bold tactic there."

"Well, it's not really a favor, because i'm not getting anything out of it other than assurance. _You_ on the other hand _are_ getting something out of it."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Wouldn't it be amazing if you had the money to pay for your brother's heart transplant? I know i'd be pretty happy."

Tadashi was silent. He stared at the man for a moment in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Tadashi," the man came closer to Tadashi, "I need you to rob a bank."

"What?" Tadashi wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly.

"I said I need you to rob a bank. You know? It's a building, built for storing money and other valuable things-"

"I know what a bank is," Tadashi snapped. "but you want me to rob one?"

"See now you're catching on."

"Why in hell would I do that?"

"Didn't I already say it? You can pay for your brother's operation. The way I see it, you could not go through with the operation, but your brother would… you know. Or, you can go through with it, but have your family be in debt until you die. Then there's the option of the bank."

"Why would you bring me here to tell me this?"

"I saw in the restaurant how you were looking at that news broadcast. You _want_ that money, and for a moment, you considered robbing a bank. Go ahead, tell me i'm wrong."

Tadashi opened his mouth to speak but didn't. It wa true. He had thought about robbing. Not a bank, just in general. He thought of the money he could get, for Hiro, for Aunt Cass.

"Okay i'll admit, I thought about it for a split second. But that's not me. I would never rob a bank. I don't even know how to go about doing that."

"That's why i'm here. Those men that tried to rob Krei Bank last night. I planned the whole thing. If they weren't all trigger happy idiots, they wouldn't be behind bars right now. But you, you are smart. You would be able to follow a plan, and you have the motivation for committing such an act. You and your friends, with your combined skill sets, could get in and get out without the cops even knowing what hit them."

Tons of thought were racing in Tadashi's head. This was insanity. This was illegal. This was robbing a bank for god sakes. This guy talked about it like it was a hobby of his.

"Look," the man continued, "I know you need money. This is the only way to get that money. Now i'm not forcing you to do anything, but this is going to be the one chance for you to help out your family."

"Why do you care about me or my family?"

"To be honest, I don't. I'm just trying give you some motivation."

"Then why do you want us to rob Krei Bank if you're not getting anything?"

"Well you're not robbing Krei bank, not yet. First, if you accept my offer, you'll hit a small one that's only meant to hold safety deposit boxes. You'd keep the money, and i'd be able to tell whether or not you're ready for Krei Bank."

Tadashi pondered the idea. The idea of committing one of the most illegal crimes in the world. "I… I don't know."

"That's fine, that's cool." The man pulled out a switchblade from his pocket. At first, Tadashi thought he was going to get killed for declining, but instead, the man cut the ropes that were binding Tadashi's wrists and ankles. "If you change your mind, come back here, we'll plan something, and you'll get the money for your brother. If you choose not to, then you walk away and never think of me again. The third choice is that you walk away, and call the cops on me. I would recommend choosing one of the first two. You screw me over," the man pulled out a gun from his jacket to show Tadashi, "I know where you live, I know where your friends live, and I know what hospital, and what room your brother's in."

Tadashi rose from the chair, and he could now see a bit more clearly. They were in a warehouse of some sort. They must've been at the San Fransokyo port, because the entire time, Tadashi could hear the sounds of waves crashing against the shore, and the smell of the sea breeze.

"I won't drug you this time," the man said as he put his knife away. "You can show yourself out." With that the man walked to the other side of the warehouse without another word, and he walked out a back door. On the side Tadashi had been facing, stood a large opening where two large doors would be.

He was left unguarded and with an open door. Was that guy really not threatening him? Was he just given a choice, and two of which had no consequence? He obviously wasn't going to tell the cops. That gun was enough to scare him, even though the guy had knowledge of his friends and family.

What was he going to do now? What choice should he make? Before being kidnapped it was obvious; definitely not robbing a bank. But now… he just wasn't sure.

Tadashi walked through the large entrance to be greeted by the San Fransokyo port. It was still dark out, so he hadn't been gone that long. The port was a fair ways away from the café, so Tadashi decided to call a cab.

When he arrived home, the lights were out and the doors were locked. Luckily, Tadashi had his house key. When he walked up the stairs into the living room Tadashi expected to get an earful from Aunt Cass about how late it was. Instead, he found Cass passed out on the couch.

Tadashi grabbed a blanket that was folded on the top of the couch, and layed it out on Aunt Cass. What was she doing down here? She was only ever asleep when she passed out watching some old horror movie or korean soap opera, but the TV was switched off. Then Tadashi looked to the table. On it was the hospital bill, Cass's check book… and a bottle of whiskey.

He gave his sleeping aunt a sad look. She had been up all night trying to solve this problem. On top of that, she was drinking her troubles away. He couldn't stand this. He couldn't stand to see his aunt, the person who'd taken care of him most of his life, like this.

He knew it was dumb. He knew it was dangerous. He knew he was would risk everything for this. Maybe it was just that's guy's words talking, drilling their way into Tadashi's head, but he knew what he was going to do.

He was going to put it all on the line and rob a bank.

* * *

 **(A/N) Tadashi: Oh for god's sake, why are you crying?**

 **DaydreamDepartment: Because you're going to become the bad guy!**

 **Tadashi: Uh no. Haven't you ever played GTA? The main characters may be thieves, but they were the most protagonistic people in their games. Or Sand Man from Spider Man 3. He was a villain, but he was doing it all for his daughter. It's gonna be the same story when Ant Man comes out. In these types of stories, the criminals are always the good guys.**

 **DaydreamDepartment: Wow, I never thought about it that way.**

 **Tadashi: Well I hope I made things a little bit more clear for you.**

 **BEING A CRIMINAL, PASS IT ON.**

 **Don't actually become a criminal. That's just something funny I thought I'd add. So there's Tadashi, wanting to rob a bank. If you've read the beginning of the first chapter, you know sh*t's gonna go down. How is the rest of the team going to react? Will Tadashi get the money for Hiro's operation? What is Mr.S's real name. Okay that last one isn't going to be a pivotal plot point… but it's still a question nonetheless! Hope you guys enjoyed this one. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**

 **P.S. I don't own Jurassic World, but I thought it'd be fun to add. Also, I encourage you to see the movie if you haven't yet. Most thrilling trip to the theater I've ever had. Okay byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**


	4. Chapter 4 What Would They Do?

**Chapter 4: What Would They Do?**

He went back. He actually went back.

Tadashi stood in front of the large warehouse where Mr.S had taken him. After encountering him the night before, and hearing his plan to rob a bank, Tadashi wanted nothing to do with him. But seeing his aunt so miserable, so torn apart, he knew he had to do something. And it was like Mr.S had said: this was the only way.

This was the only way he could possibly make anywhere _near_ enough money to pay off the bill. Whatever amount he obtained, he knew it would be enough. Wow. Tadashi still couldn't get over the fact that he was really going through with this.

Aunt Cass was still passed out on the couch when he left. She would probably just assume Tadashi was at SFIT working on Baymax, as he usually was. When he was driving to the port on his moped, he got a call from Honey Lemon, which he didn't answer. That would probably look suspicious. Tadashi always answered his phone, and Honey Lemon would probably think that

While he was walking through the port, Tadashi had gotten some strange looks from the workers, but no one stopped him as he made his way to the warehouse. He began to wonder if anyone knew Mr.S was even here. The warehouse looked completely empty, so it must've been abandoned.

Tadashi walked through the large entrance to the warehouse. No one was there. How was that guy supposed to know Tadashi was there? Didn't he have a home?

"Uh… Mr.S," Tadashi said, the words echoing through the empty warehouse. "Hello?"

"Will you keep it down?" The man in question was suddenly right next to Tadashi.

"Oh jesus!" Tadashi screamed quietly, his brain somewhat listening to Mr.S's sudden words. "Where did you-"

"Don't worry about it, just don't yell. I've already had some inspectors come snooping around here. They find out i've been using this place, i'm screwed." Mr.S began walking to the back of the warehouse. "So, you came back."

Tadashi didn't register his words until a few moments later, when he began walking with Mr.S. "Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah."

"Well, it may not seem like it now, but it will turn out to be the best decision you'll ever make." Tadashi doubted that very much.

"So… so how is this gonna work?" Tadashi had two voices in his mind right now. One was telling him to turn back now while he had the chance. Run away to his normal life where he wasn't some soon to be bank robber. The other voice was reminding him why he was here… and what might happen if he left.

"Well that's what we're doing here today." Mr.S led Tadashi to a door in the back of the warehouse. He opened the door the reveal a small room that looked like it used to be used to give workers breaks. There was a large table with a map spread out across it, and other than that, there didn't really seem to be anything of crucial importance there.

It seemed as if Mr.S knew Tadashi was going to accept his offer. Was he _that_ sure of himself?

"Today, we're here to plan out how this whole thing is going to go down." Mr.S went and leaned his head over the map on the table.

Tadashi wasn't expecting things to move this quickly. Just yesterday he was wondering how much money he could make from robbing a bank, and now, he was actually planning out a robbery.

Upon closer inspection, Tadashi realized that the map was a layout of the entire city. "Alright," Mr.S began, "now, remember yesterday, I told you that we weren't hitting Krei Bank just yet. Damn place is locked up tighter than… well anything. No, I picked out a smaller one on a quiet street that could never dream of being hit-"

"How much would I make?" Tadashi interrupted.

Mr.S stared at him for a minute. "Whoa, slow down there. The take all depends on how well you and your team do."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What team?"

"Man, did you fall and hit your head on your way out last night? Remember? I said I was interested in you _and_ your friends."

 _Shit,_ Tadashi thought to himself. His friends? He could barely imagine _himself_ robbing a bank. He couldn't see the rest of them even accepting the offer, much less actually doing the job.

"My friends?" Tadashi said as he did in his mind. "That, uh… that might not work out so well. You were at the restaurant. Gogo got suspicious that I might actually do it, and here I am. God knows what they'd do if they found out."

"That's why I kidnapped you."

"Uh, thanks."

"From what I can tell from watching you, you seem to be someone your group listens to. You're persuasive. I figured if I got you in on this, you'd get your friends in as well."

"I can guarantee you that they're not in."

"Well maybe, but if they are, then everything's set. We have the location-"

"Which is?"

"Oh, right sorry." Mr.S pointed to a spot on the map. It was in the northern part of town Tadashi knew that place well, and it was quiet like Mr.S had said. "We're robbing the Silent Sparrow Repository on Barlow Road." Mr.S pointed to a marked spot on the map. "It's like a smaller branch of the Krei Bank, but not as secure. We're not hitting a vault, but there are safety deposit boxes inside. Some carry a hella lot of cash. That's where your friend Watani-"

"Wasabi."

"Right. That's where he comes in. From what I know, he's been working with laser induced plasma. Should be able to cut through the locks easy enough. You're gonna be the hacker. The place may look small, but it's got a pretty good security system. But, you seem like you're good with computers."

"I might be. What kind of security system are we talking about?"

"Well, there's an alarm button behind the teller's desk that'll alert the police. Someone's gonna have to watch out for any wise guys who've got the balls to push it. Then there are the cameras. Shouldn't be a problem. But, as soon as those safety deposit boxes are forcefully opened, an alarm will trip, the cops are gonna come for you. There's no getting past that, so you'll have to grab the cash and haul ass outta there.

"Okay, but how?"

"How what?"

"How are we getting out of there?"

"I had a few guys steal a van for me. It's has no license plate so it can't be traced back to anyone."

"I assume you're going to have Gogo as some kind of getaway driver."

"Hey, i've saw her drive, and I mean _drive._ And that was from two blocks away. You've been up close and personal with her. Tell me it was the wrong move giving her such a job."

"Well, I can't argue with that. What did you need Honey Lemon and Fred for?"

"The girl, Honey Lemon, she's working with chemical reactions, and that seemed promising. And Fred… well Fred seems enthusiastic."

"Enthusiastic?"

"Yeah. I mean, you got to have some moral."

"So you want to bring Fred along because he's a good source of moral."

"That, and that enthusiasm of his might make him more inclined to follow orders."

Tadashi let out a laugh. "Fred? Follow orders? Oh man, you clearly haven't been watching us closely enough."

"Okay, moving on now. First order of business is to get your friends on board. Afterwards, we'll go a little more in depth about what it is you'll be doing."

"I'm telling you, they're not gonna be on board."

"Well i'm just asking you to try. If it's a no go, i've got some guys on standby who are ready for the heat. But, it would most likely be more efficient if I had your friends in on this."

"Oh, wait. What about cops?"

"I'll gather some guns. not anything military grade, but they should get the job done."

Tadashi didn't like that. Guns meant bullets. Bullets meant shooting. Shooting meant Tadashi was going to have to shoot someone, or multiple someones.

"Whoa, i'm not shooting anyone."

"What?"

"I'm doing this to help my family. I don't want to have to kill anyone to do it."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. Jobs like these, there's gonna be casualties. The best you can do is get out of there quick before the cops show up, and hope that Gogo is good enough to lose 'em."

Tadashi had forgotten he was going to commit a serious crime, and that there was going to be cops. But he wouldn't let that discourage him. He had his chance to turn back before he entered the warehouse. Now that voice in his head that was telling him to quit was nothing but a distant echo.

"So what now?"

"Now, you go to your friends. You tell them to the offer. If they're interested, you bring them back here, if not, then I already said i've got some guys willing to take their place."

"So what do I say? Do I just tell 'em 'Hey guys, i'm about to commit one of the most illegal crimes in the world, and I need some help'?"

"Just be convincing. You're doing it because you want to help your family, and since you guys are all best friends and all that crap, they might want to join your cause… or something."

"Join my cause?"

"Yeah. If they know that that money is going to help your brother, don't you think that they'll want to help?"

"I… I guess."

"Atta boy." Mr.S began to roll up the map. "Now, get lost. There's a crew that's gonna be coming down here to clean the rest of the place out, so make yourself scarce."

Mr.S carried left the room after taking the map with him and turning the lights off. Tadashi left through the front door once again, and once again, no workers paid him enough attention to stop him as he made his way toward his moped.

* * *

"What?!" Gogo had said when Tadashi had told the group what had happened to him the night before.

He knew they were all going to be at SFIT working on their projects, so that's where he went. When he entered the building, they were all in the main lab area, and were luckily the only ones there. All of them in one place. Now was the time to tell them. Now was the only time he could.

He started chatting up with his friends, starting with simple topics like "what's up", and "how's it going". Then he delved into what had happened to him the night he decided to walk home. He talked about the man Mr.S and about the offer that he had given Tadashi. He didn't mention how he had been watching them for quite some time. That probably wouldn't sit well with them. He explained how he had decided to go along with the plan to rob the Silent Sparrow Repository, and that he needed help. That's where Gogo began with the questions.

"Tadashi Hamada," Gogo said all motherly, "you're actually doing this?"

"Ah, he's just messin' around," Fred said. "Right?"

"No," Tadashi said plainly. "I'm not. I don't want to see my aunt wake up with a hangover every morning because we don't have enough money. That's just when we _have_ money. I don't want to see what my family will be like when we pay that bill. But to do this, I need you guys.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment. What would they say? What were they thinking? He was expecting all of them to say no. Why wouldn't they?

"Tadashi," Wasabi said calmly, "think about this. You're thinking of robbing a _bank._ "

"Well… it's actually a repository. It's like a bank but, you know, smaller."

"Why should that matter?!" Gogo yelled. "Tadashi, you're thinking of committing a crime, and not like petty theft or jaywalking. You want to commit a crime that'll get you like life in jail. Don't you think you're becoming way too desperate?"

"You know Gogo," Tadashi said rather harshly. "This all started with my fourteen year old little brother almost dying on our bedroom floor. Then out of the blue, Aunt Cass tells me he has some sort of heart disease that, in which the only solution is a heart transplant. Then came the bill. Eight hundred thousand dollars. We can't pay for that. Then to top it all off, I find my aunt on the couch, because she passed out drinking away her problems." Tadashi didn't like talking this way to his friend, but it was how he was on a roll, and it was all how he felt. "So to answer your question, yes Gogo, i've become _very_ desperate."

The room grew silent again. It was broken when Honey Lemon spoke.

"What if something happens to you? What if you get shot or something?"

"Well at least i'll know I died doing something for the little family I have left."

"I'll do it," Fred spoke out. All eyes turned toward him now.

"What?" Wasabi said.

"I wanna help Tadashi."

"You wanna rob a bank?" Gogo asked skeptically.

"If that's what it takes."

"Fred," Tadashi said. "If you really don't want to do this you don't have to."

"I want to. Hiro's a cool dude. And your aunt has to be the nicest person alive. If i'm given a chance to help them and you, I will."

Tadashi didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting any of his friends to come, not even Fred.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely."

Tadashi looked to the rest of his friends.

"You're both insane," Gogo said as she walked away to her workspace. "You're better than this Tadashi."

"She's right," Wasabi said. "This isn't you man. And I hope you realize that before it's too late." Wasabi walked to his lab.

"Tadashi," Honey Lemon said, "you've made some pretty bad choices, and this is one of them." Tadashi let his head hang low. "But it's also one of the bravest." Tadashi looked up. "I mean, you'd rob a bank for your family. I don't know many people… any people who would do that. It's crazy, it's dangerous… but i'm in."

"Do you really-"

"If I say i'm in, then i'm in. Don't try talking me out of it."

Tadashi smiled. His friends actually wanted to help him with this. Well half of them anyways. He didn't blame Gogo and Wasabi for thinking he's crazy, and he was definitely desperate. But, he had two friends standing before him who were willing to help him.

"So how do we do this?" Fred asked.

"Oh, well, i've got this guy at the port. We'll go see him tomorrow. Just meet me outside the entrance to the port at like… one o'clock."

"Wait why the port?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Uh… I don't really know. He's got this warehouse, I think he lives there or something, but he's reliable. He's already got the whole thing set up."

"So, what now then?"

"Go home, get some rest, and don't tell anyone about this."

"Agreed," Honey Lemon and Fred said in unision.

With that, Tadashi left SFIT feeling somewhat accomplished. He had Fred and Honey Lemon on his side, but he wasn't sure if he could ever face Gogo or Wasabi again. Not only that, but the way Mr.S had explained it, Gogo and Wasabi were two very important factors in this job. He said Honey Lemon's work with chemicals sounded "promising, and his pith for Fred was that he was "enthusiastic". Damn, Tadashi did not think this through.

He rode home on his moped. It was about noon when Tadashi arrived home. When he walked upstairs to the living room, Cass was making some lunch, and almost didn't hear Tadashi come up.

"Oh hey hun," Cass said as she was powdering some chicken wings with various spices. "Long day in the lab this morning?"

"Uh, yeah," Tadashi lied. "Yeah. Professors are really pushing us to get our projects done."

"Well knowing you, you should get back."

"Uh, why is that?"

"Because whenever you have to finish something, you always put it off until the last minute."

"But i've been working on Baymax for months. I don't think I can put it off."

"Oh, you'll find a way. You want some lunch?"

"Maybe later Aunt Cass. I'm gonna go lie down for a while. I barely got any sleep last night."

"How long were you guys out? I fell asleep before you got home"

Tadashi tried not to think of his aunt passed out on the couch. "I'm not sure, but not early enough." Tadashi let out a yawn. He wasn't lying when he said he was tired. Tadashi must've arrived home at like three in the morning, only getting about three hours of sleep.

"Well when you get up, get back down here. I can't eat all of these myself." Aunt Cass gestured to the hot wings she had just prepared.

"Oh i'm coming back for those," Tadashi chuckled as he made his way to his room.

Once he reached the top of the stairs, he immediately flopped down on his bed.

He was actually doing this. He was robbing a bank, he had… somewhat of a plan. About twelve percent of a plan. He had two of his best friends helping him, and a man who could supposedly help him pull it all off. He didn't feel as if he should trust Mr.S. Maybe being abducted off the street was a red flag, but Tadashi was impressed so far.

Tadashi closed his eyes, letting sleep envelop him. He needed to be rested for tomorrow. He had planning to do.

If only he knew that everything he was doing would lead up to the hell he never saw coming.

* * *

 **(A/N) This chapter didn't seem as exciting to me as I thought it would be. The next chapter will involve a bit more excitement… I hope. Unlike Mr.S, i'm bad at planning. But anyways, thank you guys for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	5. Chapter 5 The Setup

**(A/N) Alright, whenever I write a story, there's always this deep dark plot hole I try to cover up with an interesting plot, but somehow, someone always finds a way to find it, and those thanks go to the guest who left a review… without actually putting it in the review section until a few days after it was on my gmail. That was weird, but still, i'll explain. The plot hole was that Tadashi needs money, but Fred is filthy rich. The way I see it, he's not. In the movie when they went to the mansion, Fred said it was his parent's house, not his. The way I see it, Fred has no money, and it's actually his parents who are rich, and Fred would rather work for his money… unsuccessfully. Anyways, there's my explanation, and without further ado (I hope that's how that's spelled) here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: The Setup**

Tadashi had expected his friends to bail. He expected there to be no one waiting for him at the port entrance, and that he'd have to rob a bank with Mr.S's men.

Instead, there were Fred and Honey Lemon waiting at the port entrance. One o'clock, just like he had said. They _actually_ wanted to help him.

"You… you guys are actually here," Tadashi said as he parked his moped next to the road.

"We said we would," Fred said like he was confused as to why Tadashi had said such a thing. "We're not gonna leave ya hangin' man."

"So, now that we're here, what do we do?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Well, now we go see Mr.S." Tadashi put his helmet on his handlebars.

"What does the S stand for?" Fred asked.

"I… don't know. Not even sure if it's a part of his real name, but so far, I trust him. "

"You trust a guy who won't tell you his real name?"

"Well, when you say it like that it makes me seem like I don't know what i'm doing."

" _Do_ you have a plan?" Honey Lemon asked.

"More or less," Tadashi said as he began walking through the port with his friends in tow.

When they all arrived at the warehouse on the far side of the port, they were all met with emptiness.

"Uh, Tadashi," Honey Lemon said, "are we allowed to be in here?"

"Well, by Mr.S's standards, we're invited. But if any workers come in here, we're screwed. So… keep it down."

"Okay, so where's Mr.S?" Fred asked, looking around the empty warehouse.

"I don't know," Tadashi said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I've only been here twice, and he was here then-"

Tadashi was interrupted by the sound of someone whispering quite loudly. Everyone looked to the other end of the warehouse to see a man peeking his head through a door and motioning for them to get in the room.

"That would be him." Tadashi began walking to the room and motioned for Honey Lemon and Fred to follow.

They all entered the room, and there was Mr.S sitting in a fold out chair by the small table.

"Alright, now that we-" Mr.S's eyes fell on Honey Lemon and Fred. "Wait. Wait, wait. I see Honey Lemon and Fred. Where are Gogo and Wasabi?"

"They… decided not to come," Tadashi replied.

"Shit," Mr.S swore under his breath, but Tadashi still heard him.

"What? I thought you said you had a team on standby."

"I do, but last night I was thinking that if someone for whatever reason didn't join, they might call the cops."

 _Shit,_ Tadashi said subconsciously. He hadn't thought of that. When Gogo and Wasabi had walked away, they seemed more disappointed than angry. But, when you hear a plot to rob a bank unfold right in front of you, why wouldn't you?

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," a voice said. Tadashi quickly turned to see Gogo and Wasabi standing in the open door.

"Gogo? Wasabi?" Tadashi said. "What are you guys doing here?"

Gogo and Wasabi look at each other for a moment.

"Well," Wasabi said, "we heard what Honey Lemon was saying to you yesterday, about you risking everything for Hiro."

"I still thought you were crazy," Gogo said. "But, when we really thought about it, Honey Lemon was right. You are trying to help your family, and we just walked out on you. We're your friends Tadashi. We'll be with you through thick and thin. Also, I can bet any money that you're gonna need me there to save your ass."

"So… so you're actually going to help me?" Tadashi said, confused. Just the day before, Gogo and Wasabi were ranting about how Tadashi was crazy, and how the Tadashi they knew would never do this. But, here they were, ready to take his side. They truly were friends.

"We're not just gonna leave you high and dry man," Wasabi said.

"Alright, alright," Mr.S said from the back of the room. "Since it looks like our problem has solved itself like some kind of movie miracle, can we move on?"

"And, who are you?" Gogo asked with her arms folded.

Mr.S stood up. "I'm the guy who's employing you. And now that we're all here, let's get rollin'."

"I kind of need a name."

"Mr.S. I'm sure Tadashi here has told you."

"I mean a _real_ name."

"Mr.S is all you need to know for now."

Gogo made a very displeased face, but she didn't further the conversation.

"So you're the guy who's setting us up with this bank robbery?" Wasabi asked.

"Well don't call it that, especially if this place is bugged. 'Bank robbery' kind of makes it sound like we're doing a bad thing. Call it a…very large withdrawal of money." Mr.S said all of this like he was striking a business deal. Well, actually, he kinda was.

Tadashi had a hard time reading Mr.S. He seemed pretty upbeat most of the time, especially for someone preparing to rob a bank, and not for the first time. That's another thing. He talked about this as though it wasn't a crime, but more of a livelihood. He was giving off strange vibes, but Tadashi didn't have enough information to loose faith in him.

"So how are we going to do this 'large withdrawal of money'?" Tadashi said, trying to get down to business.

"Well, we pretty much have everything you need. I got a van, some gear for you to hack to security system, and your friends have the rest of the stuff they need for their roles."

"Roles?" Honey Lemon said.

"Oh, right. To break get through the safety deposit boxes, I was going to use some good old fashion thermite, but the locks on the boxes sure too thick. Wasabi, i've heard that you work with plasma. Would that be strong enough to cut through about ten inches of steel?"

Wasabi looked surprised that he was being asked a question. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Is that my role?"

"Yes. You're gonna be in charge of getting through the boxes and looting the cash. Gogo, you're the getaway driver."

A mischievous smile spread across Gogo's face. "The getaway driver? Yeah that sounds about right."

"Good. Then Fred and Honey Lemon will most likely have to do crowd control-"

"Wait what?" Tadashi asked.

"Crowd control. You know? Controlling the crowd-"

"I know what it means, but can't we just go in at night when no one's there?"

"Ah, see that's where most bank robbers fuck up. They go in at night. You know how people are always wishing they could live in a world where you don't have to lock your doors at night? Well, unfortunately, we don't live in that kind of world. At night, the security system is activated and would be near impossible trying to get in there without the cops immediately being up your asses. No, you're going in during the day, where Tadashi will hack into the cameras, and the only other form of security will be the button behind the front desk that will contact the police. That's where Honey Lemon and Fred will come two will have to make the teller scared enough to the point to where they won't want to push that button because they value their life."

"Awesome!" Fred yelled with everyone telling him to keep it down.

"Well how are we supposed to threaten people?" Honey Lemon asked.

Mr.S answered her question by walking over to the corner of the room, where a large box that Tadashi hadn't noticed sat. He opened up the box, and inside, sat an assortment of weapons. "I was sold more than what I thought I was gonna get. Should be threatening enough."

"We're… gonna use guns?" Fre asked, gazing at the box.

"Look, i'm gonna tell you what I told Tadashi. There's not gonna be a version of this where there aren't a few casualties. Unless you can find some way to fend off the cops without killing them, this is your only option."

"We don't have to kill anyone," Honey Lemon said. "We… we could think of something else."

"Like what?"

Honey Lemon was silent.

"Exactly. There isn't another way. Now, there are ten safe deposit boxes that you're gonna hit," Mr.S pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket that had ten box numbers written on it. "When you get through the first box, an alarm will be triggered that Tadashi can't stop. So, when you get the money, you need to run like hell out of their, get in the van, and Gogo's gonna lose the cops."

"We're going to be outrunning police cruisers in a van?" Gogo asked skeptically.

"Oh, i'm sorry. All the sports cars were taken," Mr.S said sarcastically. "The van was all I could get that could hold all of you."

"Alright, so then where do I go once we've lost 'em?"

"You're gonna be parking the van twelve blocks away from the port under the highway. In the back is two gallons of gasoline and some matches, which you will use to destroy the van, leaving no trace of evidence."

"What then?" Tadashi asked.

"Jeez, you people act like i'm not gonna tell you anything. After destroying the van, you all take separate routes back here with the backpacks you're gonna be carrying the money in. They're gonna be looking for five individuals, so don't come back here in a group."

"It's just as simple as that?" Wasabi asked.

"It's just as simple as that. Well, there's still one more thing we need."

"That would be…?" Tadashi asked.

"Jackets."

"Jackets?"

"Jackets."

"Okay, and that's of any importance because, why?"

"Because these aren't just any jackets. They belong to the Backstreet Kinjus. They're a gang in the lower part of town. If you go into that repository wearing their logo, the cops will be more focused on them. They've got a pretty long list of criminal offenses. It wouldn't surprise the SFPD if bank robbery appeared on that list."

"So where are the jackets?" Gogo asked.

"With the Backstreet Kinjus. It's not exactly easy trying to steal from a gang."

"So then how are you gonna get 'em?" Fred asked.

"Oh, _i'm_ not going to get them."

"What, you want _us_ to?" Tadashi asked in surprise.

"Think of it as a sample of the kinds of stuff you're gonna end up running into after this job. Don't worry, you'll be going into their hangout downtown later tonight when they're not there."

"Alright, so where are the jackets?"

"I don't know," Mr.S said annoyed. "The place isn't that big, they shouldn't be that hard to find. Other than that, we're set."

"So you want us to break into the property of dangerous criminals, and on top of that, steal their stuff," Wasabi summed up.

"They won't be there. They all have homes to get back to. The hangout is nothing more than a hangout. No drama, just you getting in there and getting the jackets."

Tadashi didn't feel like that was it, like there was more to it than that. Later that night, his suspicions would be confirmed.

* * *

 **Nine Hours Later**

The van was parked across the street from the scrapyard, where the Backstreet Kinjus' hangout was located. Tadashi was waste deep in stress. They were about to walk into the dwellings of convicted criminals, _and_ steal what belonged to them. He had plenty of reason to worry. Maybe the fact that one of the gang members had left with a pistol strapped to his belt was a red flag. But if doing this would make it harder for the cops to find out it was them who robbed the repository, then by all means he was going to do it.

The team waited about an hour before everyone had finally left on motorcycles. That's when they made their move.

Tadashi opened the van's back door, and everyone filed out, all downed in black jackets and jeans.

"Alright, let's go," Tadashi said. "Gogo, you stay here incase something happens and we need to get out fast."

"So I sit here and do nothing?" Gogo complained from the driver's seat of the white van.

"Now you're gettin' it." Tadashi and the rest of the team dashed across the street and through the oddly opened gates of the scrapyard. For a few yards, there was nothing but heaps of metal, but as they went further in, they found four trailer homes that didn't seem to be scrap metal.

"So, they have homes, but they hang out in mobile homes?" Fred asked. "Gangs are weird. Maybe the jackets are in one of 'em."

"Wait," Wasabi said, "let's try that garage first." Wasabi was looking at a large garage where the gang probably stored their bikes.

"Can you get it open?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I can try." Wasabi walked over to the garage door and tried pulling up on it. It wouldn't budge.

"Uh, Wasabi-" Tadashi began.

"I got it," Wasabi said as he continued to pull up.

"You know there's a-"

"I almost got it."

"You can just-"

Wasabi managed to finally open the garage after there was some kind of cracking noise. Probably the lock braking.

Wasabi was breathing heavily now. "See… I got it."

"Well you could've just pushed the button on the side of the door frame."

Wasabi looked to his left to see a panel with a few buttons on it. One of which said "open".

Wasabi let out a sigh. "Let's just grab the jackets and go.

They couldn't find a lightswitch, so Tadashi and Honey Lemon had to use their phone's for light. The first thing Tadashi saw when he turned his phone on were three bikes.

"Uh, guys, all the gang members are gone right?" he asked worriedly.

"Well if they're not then we need to hurry," Honey Lemon said as she began looking around the garage.

So far, all they could find were old tools, bike parts, and empty beer cans. Then Tadashi found a very large cabinet. He opened the door, and inside were a bunch of jackets hung up on hanges. There was about twelve in all. More than enough.

"Guys, I found them," Tadashi said as he began pulling them all out and shoving them in the duffel bag hbag he had brought.

"Wait, are the sizes right?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I don't know," Tadashi said impatiently. "That's why i'm grabbing all of them."

When Tadashi had put the last jacket into the bag, he heard the sound of rusty metal scraping against rusty metal.

It was one of the trailer doors opening.

"Shut your phone off!" Tadashi yelled silently at Honey Lemon. She turned her cell phone off, and when Tadashi did the same, they all scrambled for places to hide. Honey Lemon and Fred his inside an old destroyed car on the far side of the garage, Wasabi hid under a workbench, and Tadashi couldn't find a place to hid before a man walked into the dark garage.

"Who's the dipshit who left the garage door open?" the man said. He sounded japanese.

The man reached for a lightswitch that no one had seen before, and when the lights came on Tadashi was standing three feet away from the man.

They both stared at each other for a few moments, the man in confusion, and Tadashi in fear.

"Who the fuck-" _WHAM!_ Tadashi didn't know what else to do. He acted out of fear, fear that this man was going to kill him, so he did the only sensible thing at the time. He decked him in his jaw.

"Run!" Tadashi yelled as he ran out of the garage door over the dazed man's body. His friends were right behind him.

Tadashi heard the trailer door open again, and then the man's voice. "Shoot these assholes!" he yelled. Tadashi didn't looked back as he heard gunshots, and bullets flying past his head. Luckily these guys had the aim of stormtroopers.

Tadashi could see the scrap yard entrance just ahead, and the van across the street. They were almost out of here.

"Gogo!" Tadashi yelled. He could see Gogo look at him from her seat in the van. "Start the van!"

Gogo didn't hesitate before turning the key, and the van roared to life. They were now all across the street now, and were piling into the van.

"Drive!" Fred yelled as he closed the van doors. Tadashi could hear bullets bouncing off the side of the van.

Gogo floored it. First, there was the sound of rubber against asphalt, and then there was speed. Gogo sped down the road, and Tadashi looked out the back window to see three men with guns standing in the middle of it, probably cursing at the team, and still trying to shoot them despite the distance.

"Tadashi, what the hell happened back there?!" Gogo yelled. Tadashi didn't answer. "Tadashi?" Tadashi wasn't answering any time soon. He was staring at the floor of the van deep in thought.

His eyes turned to his fist, and he didn't even realize it had hurt until he had gotten into the van. They were red from punching that gangster in the jaw, which for some reason felt… good.

He had broken into someone's property, stole their property, punched an armed gangster, and was shot at for trespassing on previously said property. Now, he had this feeling, and it wasn't like anything her had ever felt before.

He felt fear, worry, relief, and even a bit of happiness all at once. But above all, he felt something more.

He felt alive.

* * *

 **(A/N) Tadashi's scaring me, and I made him that way. I'm being done in by my own creation. I was originally going to have one of the gang members be Yama, but I decided to save him for a chapter that was inspired by Breaking Bad. I think i'm the only fourteen year old in the world who watches that, but, hey, it's a great show. I'm not going to be updating until late into next week because i'm going camping for the 4th of July. I kind of rushed on this chapter just so I could tell you guys that, which i'm kind of ashamed of. But, with that said, I hope you all have a great 4th of July, and for those of you in other countries… uh, see ya later. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	6. Chapter 6 No Turning Back

**(A/N) GOOD GOD! FINALLY! I finally finished this chapter. So sorry for the late update. I've been kind of sidetracked by all the things going on in my life. Sorry this chapter is so long, I actually had to cut it in half because of how long it was. But anyway, here's chapter six.**

 **Chapter 6: No Turning Back**

Today was the day.

Today, Tadashi and his friends were going to risk life and limb to rob a secure bank, steal thousands of dollars, and get away with without any suspicion from the SFPD.

But first Tadashi had to go see Hiro.

Tadashi hadn't visited his brother for a while, and now that he was about to take a risk that could put him in prison where he could never see Hiro again, he figured now was an appropriate time to see him.

It was about noon now. Tadashi had made sure that the doctors hadn't scheduled anything for Hiro so they would have some time to talk.

"You feelin' any better today?" Tadashi asked as he sat next to Hiro's bed in his hospital room.

"Well, i'm not feeling any worse." Hiro said quietly.

When Tadashi arrived at the hospital, the doctors had informed him that Hiro's heart had been failing the night before, like what had happened in there bedroom. They said that the meds were helping his heart, but that they would only help for so long before they needed to move on to the heart transplant. Tadashi knew that the doctors knew what they were doing, but there was one small part of him that wasn't so sure.

"Hey, this is all gonna be over soon. After the doctors are done with this, you won't have to worry about this ever again." Tadashi was trying his best to make Hiro more optimistic, but something seemed to be dragging him down today.

"Hey Tadashi, is there something wrong with Aunt Cass?" Hiro asked.

At this question, all thoughts vanished from Tadashi's mind, and the only thing he was focused on were Hiro's words. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"When she came to visit me the other day, she seemed really distracted. When I was talking to her, she's start staring off into space, and she'd wouldn't answer me until I said her name like four times."

Aunt Cass had been visiting Hiro on her own time, like when the café was closed, or during her break. Hiro might not have know what Aunt Cass was thinking about, but Tadashi did. She was worried about the bill.

It didn't seem like much. Just a piece of paper with some numbers on it. But those numbers held power, and that power was eating away at Aunt Cass. This didn't make Tadashi any less sure of what he was about to do.

"Well," Tadashi started, "it's just hard on Aunt Cass. You being here. She's just worried is all." Tadashi didn't want to tell Hiro about the cost of his surgery. It would make him feel guilty.

"The doctors here know what they're doing. There main focus seems to be me." Hiro said that last part rather smugly.

"Yeah, but Aunt Cass watches all those korean soap operas where people are always in the hospital. You know what I mean. She gets upset when one of her favorite characters dies. Imagine what it's like for her seeing you here." _And imagine what it's like for me._

"Well, she's got nothin' to worry about."

"Never tell Aunt Cass she has nothing to worry about. Then she'll start thinking about all the things she has to worry about." Tadashi let out a chuckle. "Makes me a nervous wreck."

"More than me?" Hiro smiled.

"Never in a million years bonehead."

The two talked for a little bit longer before Tadashi looked at the clock on the wall and realized that it was time to leave, and possibly not come back. So Tadashi said goodbye to his brother, and walked to the parking lot to grab his moped.

He about to rob a bank.

* * *

"No, we're not using them," was the first thing Tadashi heard when he walked into the back room of Mr.S's warehouse. He identified it as Honey Lemon's voice.

"We're not using what?" he said as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"The guns," Wasabi replied. "We're not using them. We don't even know _how_ to use them."

"It's as simple as this," Mr.S said as he picked up a gun out of the crate. It looked to be an assault rifle. Where in the hell did he get a gun like that? "Step one: pick up the gun. Step to point said gun at what you want to shoot at. Step three: shoot." Tadashi really hoped that thing had the safety on, because it was pointed at him.

"Ooh," Fred said excitedly, "that could be a song. _Step one, pick up the gun. Step two, point it at you. Step three-"_

"Fred!" everyone yelled, even Mr.S. He really _had_ been watching this team. At least enough to know what to do when Fred is getting off track.

"No," Gogo said. "We're not using them."

"Well then how are you supposed to hold back the police?" Mr.S said like a smart alec.

Both Honey Lemon and Gogo smiled. "We came up with something," Honey Lemon said proudly. Tadashi hadn't noticed it before, but there was a very large duffel bag sitting on the floor. Honey Lemon and Gogo both lifted it up onto the table with a large _DUNG_ sounding as it was plopped down. What was inside of it?

Gogo answered Tadashi's question to himself when she zipped open the bag and pulled out a large black object. It looked like… a gun of some sort. It looked like a standard assault rifle, but there was a large circular hole in the side and the barrel was very large, about the size of the hole in the side.

"Whoa," Fred said gazing at the gun-like object. "What is _that_?"

" _This,"_ Gogo said as she set the object down on the table, is a chem-gun."

"A chem-gun?" Tadashi said, wondering if he had heard her right.

"It was Honey Lemon's idea. I just used the 3D printer at SFIT to make them."

"Well what do they do?" Mr.S said folding his arms. He didn't look to confident in Gogo and Honey Lemon's creation.

"Well," Honey Lemon lifted the gun off of the table, "I figured we didn't want to hurt anyone, but we still need to look intimidating. So, we made these-"

"But what do they do?"

Honey Lemon reached into the duffel bag, and pulled out a small pink orb. She jammed it into the hole in the gun and aimed at the wall.

Honey Lemon, what are you-" Tadashi was cut when Honey Lemon pulled the trigger, and a large pink substance shot out of their gun, and stuck to the wall.

Everyone was speechless… except of course for Fred.

"That was awesome!" He yelled as he ran over to the large pink splatter. It looked like that weird goo that comes in containers that kids play with. Then Fred pushed his hand into it. "Eew. This feels weird. This must be how Winnie the Pooh feels when he eats honey."

"Honey Lemon, what is this?" Tadashi asked as he inspected the pink substance. Fred was still playing with it.

"It's like I was saying," Honey Lemon said as she put the gun down. "We don't want to hurt anyone, so we're using chemicals."

"Yeah, the cops are gonna really back down for someone wielding a snot shooting gun," Mr.S said unimpressed.

"Well it's more than that actually." Honey Lemon pulled out five different colored balls. "The green ones is for metal embrittlement, for like shooting at guns and cop cars and stuff. The blue ones create a mist incase we need to hide. The red ones explode into a powder that stings your eyes-"

"I thought we weren't hurting anyone," Wasabi pointed out.

"Well… they'll live. Now, purple ones expand into giant bubbles."

"How is that gonna be useful?" Wasabi asked.

Honey Lemon shrugged her shoulders. "I made it by accident and I wanted to see what would happen if we used it."

"Honey Lemon I can guarantee you that there's not a single situation where that will be of any help."

"Eh, you never know."

"What about the pink one?" Tadashi asked, nodding to the mess on the wall.

"Oh, those stick and then harden. I thought it would be useful for immobilizing cops."

"Guys I think my hand's stuck," Fred said trying to pull his hand away from the pink chemical compound."

"Honey Lemon that's awesome," Tadashi said ignoring Fred.

"So then no guns?" Mr.S said. "You guys would rather use colorful chemistry than affective bullets?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Tadashi said as he was looking at Honey Lemon's gun.

"Seriously I can't feel my hand," Fred was still trying to free his hand. And he was still being ignored.

"You wanted Honey Lemon for her chemistry skills," Tadashi said. "I think it's time to put that to use with these."

Mr.S stared at the guns for a while. "You really think that these are gonna work?" he said with a serious face.

"If Honey Lemon thinks they'll work, then so do I."

Mr.S exhaled. "Well then, let's do this. But first we better get Fred unstuck."

After about ten minutes of scraping away at the hardened chemical with pieces of metal lying around the warehouse, Fred was free, and the team began suiting up. With the time it took to get just Fred's hand unstuck, Tadashi was even more confident in Honey Lemon's invention.

Mr.S had the outfits laid out in a box, nice and folded. The outfits all consisted of the same things. A white t-shirt covered by the jackets that the team had stolen from the Backstreet Kinjus. The jackets were leather, making Honey Lemon almost refuse to wear her's. They were all black with Red stripes here and there, and an emblem of a crown on both shoulder. Must've been the Backstreet Kinjus' symbol. The rest of the outfit comprised of regular blue jeans that were ripped, most likely to make the 'being a gang' ruse more believable, work boots, which Honey Lemon also hated wearing. They were also wearing belts that held Honey Lemon's chem-balls for ammo… and then there were the masks.

"Wait, shouldn't we hide our faces?" Tadashi asked.

Mr.S walked over to Tadashi and put an arm around him as he whispered in his ear. "Look, I put Fred in charge of masks, you know to give him something to do, so whatever it is he came up with, just accept it."

If Tadashi didn't know who Fred was, then he probably would have replied to that statement by saying 'what?'. But Tadashi _did_ know Fred, so he knew how to respond to that question.

"Got it," he simply replied.

"Okay guys," Fred said as he unzipped the backpack he had with him, "are you ready to see my masterpieces?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Gogo said like she wanted this to go faster.

Out from the bag, Fred pulled out five individual masks. They were all hockey masks, and were all painted very, very differently.

"This one's Wasabi's." Fred handed Wasabi a hockey mask that was painted a turquoise, with teal painted around the edges. A yellow line went over the eye holes.

"Uh, thanks Fred," Wasabi said like it was a question.

"This one's for Gogo." An all yellow mask except for the red line going straight down the middle, and the two red dots on the cheeks, making it look like a hockey playing Pikachu.

"Eh, i've seen worse," Gogo said as she was handed her mask.

"I made this one for Honey Lemon." Honey Lemons mask looked like it was originally painted pink, but then was immediately splattered with every bright color imaginable.

Honey Lemon gasped. "It's so pretty!"

"I didn't know which color you liked the best, so I just used all of them. And then this one's for Tadashi.

Tadashi was handed a mask that on the right side, was red with three purple dots dotted along the side. The left side of the mask the opposite of the right, so it was purple with three red dots arranged the same way as on the left.

"Why is one half different from the other?" Tadashi said as he inspected his mask.

"Symmetry," Fred simply answered with a smile. "I thought it would look nice."

"Well, it does." Tadashi didn't want to hurt Fred's feelings, but he actually really did like the mask.

Mr.S clapped his hands together. "Alright. We have the van, we have the masks, and we have the jackets, and we have the guns… chem-guns. Wasabi did you bring your plasma tech?"

"Uh, yeah," Wasabi said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metallic object.

"That's it?" Mr.S said

"What do you mean?"

"You only made one…"

"Plasma knife," Wasabi said rather matter-of-factly. He clicked a small button on the side of the object, and a green light sprang from in. The light was about eight inches long, and Wasabi was waving it around like it was a lightsaber. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Well it would be better if you made more than one."

"Well i've only been working with larger models. Do you have any idea how long it took me to make a portable one?"

"Well can it get through the locks on the boxes fast enough for just one person to do it?"

To answer Mr.S's question, Wasabi walked over to the table in the center of the room, and stabbed his plasma blade through it. Without any resistance, the knife came out of the bottom of the table. Wasabi pulled the blade out, and turned it off.

"Well, that, uh, that definitely works," Mr.S said.

"Yes it does," Wasabi said smugly as he tucked the knife back into his pocket.

"Well then we're set. Let's roll."

"So you're coming with us?" Tadashi asked.

"What? Of course not."

"Well you set 'lets', so that would imply that you're coming with us."

"It's... just a saying. You ever watch Transformers as a kid?"

"They actually _could_ roll."

"Okay, we're further off topic than we need to be. I won't be there, but before you go in, i'll be briefing you on what's gonna go down." Mr.S threw a small object, which Tadashi clumsily caught.

He opened his hands to find that the object was a phone, a flip phone. "What's this?" Tadashi asked confused.

"It's a dark phone," Mr.S replied. "We can talk and the police won't be able to find any trace of the call. I'll be using it to call you when you park across the street from the repository."

"So it's untraceable?" Tadashi asked, examining the phone.

"Exactly. It's not on any cell phone records, and they can't pick up a call through satellite."

"Oh. Cool."

"Damn right it's cool. Now get going. It's almost rush hour. The less traffic, the easier your escape will be."

Tadashi nodded and the team made their way out of the small room, and into the larger part of the ware house. There, the white van was sitting, waiting for Gogo to get her daredevil hands on it's steering wheel… this was gonna be a trainwreck.

Everyone loaded into the van, Gogo in the driver's seat, and everyone else in the back, equipped with Honey Lemon's chem guns. The backdoors were still open, because Mr.S wanted to talk to them before they left.

"Okay, so… you're going to rob the Silent Sparrow Repository. Now that may seem incredibly difficult, and it is. But, if you stick to the plan, have nothing go wrong, and get in and out of there quickly, then everything will go smoothly."

"And if things _don't_ go smoothly?" Gogo asked from the front seat.

"Well, then you all go to prison for a very long time."

"What about you?" Fred asked.

"I trust you all enough to not have me pop up anywhere in the interrogation. And if it does, I know where all your families live." Mr.S let out a small chuckle. "I'm joking, but it's also very true. Now get outta here, you got a repository to rob." With that, Mr.S slammed the back doors shut and Gogo pulled out of the warehouse, and they were off to rob a bank.

"Tadashi," Wasabi said as Gogo drove out of the port. "We're actually doing this, aren't we?"

Tadashi let out a sigh. "Yeah. We're doing this."

"You realize there's a good chance we're not gonna make it outta this?"

"I do." It was all Tadashi had been thinking about. Being arrested, and for bank robbery no less. He wondered what would happen to his family if the cops caught him and his friends. He wondered what they would think. Mr.S had been watching them for months. Would he really try to hurt them if any of the team gave him up to the cops?

Nonetheless, they couldn't turn back now. They already almost died trying to get the jackets, and Tadashi wondered what Mr.S would do if they bailed. But the one thing that kept him going knowing how much this money would help his family, that he was going to do good with this money. Then there was that feeling. That feeling Tadashi got when he punched that gang member, and made his escape. It was the strangest feeling in the world, but it felt good. It felt better than Tadashi had ever felt. As they neared the bank, that feeling was rising up inside of him.

"Almost there," Gogo said as she turned a corner. Tadashi saw a sign that said _Barlow Road._ Just a few blocks away was the Silent Sparrow Repository, and in just a few minutes, they were going to rob it. That's when the dark phone began ringing.

Tadashi quickly pulled it out of his pocket, and answered it.

" _Alright, the tracker in the phone says you're at the repository,"_ Mr.S said through the phone.

"Uh, yeah. Why did you need to call me again?"

" _To go over the plan again. Put me on speaker phone."_

Tadashi did as he was instructed and put Mr.S on speaker phone.

" _Okay everyone. Now the building isn't all that big, so there won't be many people in there. Honey Lemon and Fred will be controlling the hostages, while Tadashi and Wasabi will be going into the back and cutting through the locks on the security boxes."_ At that moment, something had occurred to Tadashi.

"Whose money is it?" he asked.

" _What?"_

"The money in the boxes. Who does it belong to?"

" _Ah, I thought you might think that way, so I picked boxes with dirty money. It's mostly cash from insurance scams, and taxes that weren't needed. The scammers needed to hide it somewhere, so they chose a small, barely known repository where no one would find it, but i'm too smart for them."_

"So we're stealing from thieves?" Tadashi asked. He didn't want to have to steal money that people had worked hard for. He was trying help his family, not ruin the lives of another.

" _Yup. That money wasn't going anywhere useful, but you're using it to help your family, so in this case, no one innocent is going to be affected by this. Anyway, after you have the money, get the hell out of their, get in the van, and Gogo's gonna drive you outta there. Gogo, you'll lose the cops, and park under the highway that's twelve blocks away from the port. You blow up the van with the gasoline and matches that are in the van, but not before emptying the money from a duffel bag, to the five backpacks that are also on the van. Then you'll all get back here separately, and that's that."_

"You make it sound like you've done this before," Gogo said.

" _That's because I have done this before, and i've gotten away with it… a majority of the time. Anyway, let's get moving people."_ Mr.S hung up after that, leaving everybody to get ready for probably the stupidest thing they'll ever do in their lives.

"Okay guys, Honey Lemon said, "everyone know how to use their chem guns?"

"Don't you just load the chem-ball and shoot?" Wasabi asked looking at his chem-gun

"Well it's a bit more complex than that. There's two setting on the gun that can be changed with this switch on the side of the barrel." Honey Lemon switched said switch up on her gun. "When it's pointed up, it in grenade mode, where if you shoot the chem-ball, it won't do anything until it hits something. The other setting is… well I don't know what it's called, so we'll call it setting two. The chem-ball's ability will activate in the barrel of you need to shoot something up close."

"Wait, even the purple expanding one?" Tadashi asked.

"Uh yeah, don't put that one on setting two."

Wasabi, Tadashi, and Fred nodded.

"Fred what did I just say?" Honey Lemon asked Fred, feeling pretty sure he wasn't actually listening.

"You… the purple one… it has a second setting…" Fred was hopelessly trying to remember what she had said moments ago.

"Don't put the purple ball in the gun when the gun is on it's second setting," Honey Lemon answered for him.

"Right."

"Say what I just said."

"Don't shoot the purple chem-ball when the gun's on it's second setting," Fred said, actually listening that time.

"Good."

Gogo parked just across the street from the repository. Mr.S was right when he had said it was a small building. It looked about the size of a gas station convenience store. Tadashi could see right through the repository's glass door There was only one person behind a small oakwood desk giving service to only two people. Easy enough.

"Gogo, Tadashi said. "When we come running back in here, I need you to floor it."

"Can do," Gogo said as she slumped in her seat. She was probably disappointed that she didn't get to go into the bank with everyone else.

Tadashi reached into the duffel bag he had brought and pulled out a laptop. "Alright, Mr.S put a program on here that'll allow me to tap into the Silent Sparrow's security feed." The laptop screen showed four images, one of the outside of the repository, one of the front desk, one of the front of the vault, and one on the inside of the vault, where the boxes were stored.

"Now I gotta work my magic." Tadashi's fingers danced across the keyboard as he began to ensure that they wouldn't be seen robbing this bank. Tadashi had always been good with computers. He used them all the time for programming some of the AI's in his robots. But, he never used his skills like this. He was actually doing a great job.

"There," he said as he was finished manipulating the last of the video feeds. "Now the three camera's inside are playing on a loop, and I rewound the footage on the outside cameras so we wouldn't show up, and I paused it."

"Dude that's awesome!" Fred said as he gazed at the computer screen. "So no one can see us?"

"Well, not until we hit the boxes. We just don't want the cops to know we're here right away."

"What about that vault? I don't think my knife can get through that," Wasabi pointed out.

"Well, the lock on the vault door's electronic," Tadashi said rubbing his chin. "I think I can unlock it from here." Tadashi went back to work on the laptop. From Mr.S's program, he also had access the the electronic lock on the vault door, which he disabled.

"Well that's convenient," Honey Lemon said. "Why can't you just use that on the safety deposit boxes so we can get out of there quicker?"

"The locks on the boxes have to be opened manually."

"Or forcibly," Wasabi said and smiled as he pulled out his plasma knife.

"Right. Anyways," Tadashi got up from his seat in the back of his van and gripped the door handle, "you guys ready?" Tadashi was breathing heavily. He was nervous, which was probably the only natural response when robbing a bank. He could tell that his friends were breathing heavily as well, they were nervous too. Yet, here they were, still sticking by his side.

Everyone nodded in response to his question. Tadashi exhaled, and then opened the back doors of the van.

They all had their masks on top of their heads, but once they were out of the van, they pulled them over their faces, guns at the ready.

Here they were, actually robbing a bank. Twenty feet away from money that was vulnerable for the taking. Tadashi didn't feel right about this, but he didn't feel wrong either. No, it was something else tugging at him. That strange feeling.

The team walked across the street (insert badass action music and slow motion here), and they walked right up to the door, which Tadashi kicked open like a badass.

This is where it all started.

"Get down on the floor!"

* * *

 **(A/N) Sorry it had to end there. For once i'm not** _ **trying**_ **to be an asshole who leaves you with cliff hangers. This chapter turned out to be longer than I intended it to be, so I had to cut it there. Sorry for those of you who were led to believe this was the chapter with the actual robbery. Well, I should be getting back or my regular schedule of one post a week, so there's that. With that all said and done, That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	7. Chapter 7 Complications

**Chapter 7: Complications**

Well, Tadashi knew he was doing this right when the three people in the building got down on the floor with fear in their eyes. So far so good.

The two men wanting service were crouched down on the floor. They were no big issue. It was the woman behind the front desk Tadashi was worried about. From what Mr.S had said, there was a button behind the desk that could contact the police. They couldn't have that, they needed time to get into the vault, and cut through the locks on the safety deposit boxes.

"Fre-" Tadashi stopped himself. "You," he nodded at Fred. "Get her out from behind there." Tadashi motioned to the teller behind the desk. It hit him so hard that he shouldn't be using names. At first, he wanted to blame Mr. S for not telling him, but then again, anyone should have known not to do what he almost did.

"Can do," Fred replied through his mask. Tadashi didn't remember him showing it to anyone. The mask resembled a monster of some kind. Classic Fred.

Fred ran over to the desk and slid over it's surface like he was a cop in a cheesy movie. Of course Fred fell on the floor. If these people weren't afraid of them before… well, they probably still weren't.

Fred quickly got up off the floor and pointed his chem-gun at the teller. "Alright lady, the sooner you get over with the rest of these guys, the sooner we'll be outta your hair." The woman looked like she was almost in tears. She could barely speak.

"Ju… just… don't… don't hurt me!" She screamed as she clumsily walked out from behind her desk.

Tadashi wondered what these people would think if they realized these weren't actual guns. He saw Terminator 3. People could easily realize when someone's using a fake gun. But, based on the terrified faces of the people on the floor, Tadashi assumed they wouldn't find out anytime soon.

When the woman crouched down on the floor next to the two men, Tadashi and Wasabi went to work.

"Alright," Tadashi said to Honey Lemon and Fred. "You two stay here and watch them. We'll take the vault."

"Right." Honey Lemon nodded. "Good luck."

Wasabi and Tadashi walked to the back of the building, and found a door, which lead to a small room containing the vault door. Just behind that door was the money that was going to help Tadashi's family. Wasabi couldn't see it, but under his mask, Tadashi was smiling.

"After you," Tadashi said as he waved his hand forward, motioning Wasabi to go through the unlocked locked door. It wasn't one of those really big circular vault doors. It was door shaped, and the only thing that made it a vault door was that it was made of solid steel, and had a pad on it which required you to type in a code to unlock the door.

"Don't mind if I do, Wasabi said as he walked towards the door and pulled on the handle.

Tadashi stopped breathing when it didn't budge.

"Hurry up man, open it."

"What do you think i'm doin'? It won't open."

"Well is it a push door?" The two were beginning to speak a bit loud now.

"The hinges are on this side of the door. It must still be locked."

"It can't be, I unlocked it."

"Well is there more than one lock?"

"I…" Tadashi paused. He stood there and thought for a moment. It hadn't occurred to him that there were two locks, because why would there be? But the more he thought about it the more it made sense.

But he didn't want to accept that.

"Here, Tadashi pushed WAsabi out of the way, "let me try." Tadashi grabbed the handle on the steel door and pulled with all his might. Still, the door held it's ground.

"I'm telling you it's locked," Wasabi threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Well can you cut it with your knife?" Tadashi was still trying to pull on the ever still door.

"Dude, this thing has the charge of a phone on like ten percent power. I can't waste it on this door."

"That would've been a nice thing to know before hand," Tadashi said irritably.

"Well I didn't know that the door would be locked before hand! You should have checked to see if the door was completely unlocked."

"I was under a lot of pressure!"

"What pressure? We had all the time in the world, and you were the only one talking."

Tadashi finally stopped pulling so he could stop and think. The police were watching the camera feed, and it would only be a matter of time before they realized it was playing on a loop. They didn't have much time. They needed to get through this vault door. Unfortunately, there was only one way to do it.

"I'll… be right back," Tadashi said as he ran out of the small room with Wasabi yelling for him to come back.

Tadashi ran through the front of the building past Fred, Honey Lemon, and their hostage friends.

"What are you doing?" Honey Lemon asked, probably with a confused look.

"I'll explain later!" Tadashi yelled as he ran out of the repository, across the street, and back to the van. Luckily, the street wasn't busy whatsoever, and there was no one around to see him.

Tadashi opened the back door, of the van, causing Gogo to spin her head around.

"Tadashi, what the hell are you doing?! She yelled.

Tadashi hopped in the back of the van and grabbed his laptop. "I messed up, but i'm gonna fix it," he said quickly as his fingers flew across the keyboard. He opened the program that was linked to the repository's camera's and electronic locks. He opened the page that controlled the vault door's electronic lock. Or locks. Apparently, there was more that one lock. There were three actually. Tadashi felt like an idiot, and Gogo kept reminding him.

"You forgot to unlock the vault?!" She yelled. She was looking at Tadashi's computer screen from afar. "Tadashi you had one job!"

"I know, I know, and i'm fixing that." Tadashi typed a few more commands in. He double checked to make sure there was nothing he missed. He definitely wasn't going to run back and forth again. Not only did it slow their progress… it was also really embarrassing. "There, everything's fine."

"Everything should've been fine when you went in there!"

"Come on, let's be honest. This was bound to go bad one way or another."

"Get your ass back in there. People are gonna begin to question a mysterious white van parked across the street from a repository."

"Well then, with all that said and done, i'm going back in."

"If I see you come running out here without the money, i'm driving off without you."

"Duly noted." Tadashi hopped out of the back of the van, and rushed toward the repository's entrance."

"What's goin' on man?" Fred asked as Tadashi burst through the doors.

"I screwed up, then I fixed it. Everything's fine."

"Well we can hear, uh, you know who screaming head off back there," Honey Lemon said, referring to Wasabi. "You might want to get back to him."

Tadashi nodded as he ran across the tiled floor, his shoes screeching on the surface as he slid and almost fell on his ass.

He ran through the door that led to the vault door room, and when he got in there, boy was Wasabi mad.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Wasabi yelled.

"I… went outside to-"

"You went outside?!" Wasabi's outburst made Tadashi wince,

"Well, yeah. If it's any consolation, I unlocked the door."

Wasabi slowly turned around to face the door. He gripped his hand around the handle, and pulled. Like Tadashi had said, the door was unlocked, and Wasabi slowly pulled it open.

Inside, Tadashi could see a small room with walls consisting of safety deposit boxes. Before that room, there was a door made out of metal bars, easy enough for Wasabi's knife to cut through.

"If we don't survive this," Wasabi said still looking at the open door, "i'm going to kill you."

"Hey come on," Tadashi threw his hands up in the air, "I fixed it. We're gonna make it out of this." But Wasabi had a point. Tadashi was being reckless, that one mistake he made could have gotten them all thrown in jail. They had no time to waste. Either they had the cops come when they break through the first box, or the cops come earlier, and leave less time for the team to get the money. Tadashi was striving for the first option.

"Tadashi," Wasabi said, clearly not caring whether or not anyone heard him. "You need to get your shit together. We're here, robbing a bank-"

"Repository."

"-and you're running across the street because you forgot something."

"And I take full responsibility for that. But now's not the time to talk about that. We need to get in there, get the cash, and get out of here."

Wasabi turned his head to look through the door again. Then he looked back at Tadashi, about to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. He knew Tadashi was right, that they didn't have time to argue.

"We're not finished talking about this." Wasabi said all mother like.

"Agreed. Now let's go steal some dirty money."

Tadashi and Wasabi walked up to the barred door that was behind the vault entrance. Wasabi pulled out his plasma knife and stabbed the lock with ease, followed by Tadashi kicking open the door.

The two then went into the room where the boxes made up the vault. The room was only slightly bigger than the one that contained the vault door, but there were still many boxes.

"Alright," Wasabi said pulling out his knife again, "which ones are we hitting?"

Tadashi pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket, which had the numbers of the ten safety deposit boxes they were supposed to open written on it.

"Here," Tadashi said as he handed the piece of paper to Wasabi.

"Okay. Let's go to work."

Wasabi had to crouch to get to the first box, and he was holding the plasma knife just inches away from where the lock was located. Before cutting the lock, he looked at Tadashi.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked. "Once I cut this box, we gotta hurry up and get outta here."

"I'm ready," Tadashi said. He was breathing rather heavily, making the inside of his mask damp. As soon as that lock was broken, the police would be contacted, they would have only a few minutes to get through all the locks, and get out of there without any attention being drawn to the police.

This is the plan that would be the end of all of them.

That's what Tadashi kept saying to himself on the way to the repository. You never could know if a plan was going to go right or wrong until it was complete. This plan was only about third of the way complete, so there was still quite a bit of time to screw up… more.

Wasabi nodded, and thrust the knife into the metal of the box. When the lock was cut, the hairs on the back of Tadashi neck stood up.

With the box open, Wasabi quickly pulled it open and sitting inside was a hella lot of cash.

"Holy shit," was all Tadashi could say when he saw all that money. The box was rather small, about the size of a small fish tank, but it was filled to the top with fifty dollar bills. Tadashi stared at the money with awe, but then quickly shook it away, knowing he had a job to do. "Come on let's hurry up." Tadashi reached into the box, pulled out a stack of cash, and began filling his duffel bag.

Wasabi did the same, and pretty soon, the contents of the box were emptied into the duffel bags.

"One box down, nine to go," Tadashi said to himself as Wasabi proceeded with the plan, and went to the next box on the list. This one was a bit high, about to Wasabi's chin, but that wasn't an obstacle. With ease, Wasabi broke through the lock, and the money was swiped from the box.

They moved on the the next box, and the procedure stayed the same. Cut the lock, swipe the cash, and rinse and repeat.

However, on the fourth box, things didn't go as plan.

Wasabi cut the lock, and Tadashi pulled open the box, but there was no cash to be seen. In it's place laid a gun.

"Uh, where's the cash?" Wasabi asked. "You don't rob a bank for a gun, you rob one _with_ a gun."

"It's a repository," Tadashi replied. "It holds more than money. People pay to store deeds, heirlooms, and… well guns."

"Well this box number is on the list." Wasabi tapped rapidly on the piece of paper. "Mr.S must've made a mistake. Wasabi walked to the other side of the room, where the fifth box was located.

Tadashi stared down at the gun. Mr.S usually had his reasons, and he didn't seem like the kind of person who could afford to make mistakes. So what was this? The pistol didn't look like any Tadashi had ever seen, not that he had seen very many pistols in his lifetime. It didn't look like american craftsmanship. Actually, Tadashi probably would have thought otherwise if there weren't word written in japanese on the side. There looked to be three symbols, but Tadashi couldn't make them out.

The grip was plastic, the kind that looked like wood. The barrel was rather small, causing Tadashi to believe that this gun was made sometime in the mid fifties. Wait, had he actually paid attention in history? Anyway, the gun was most likely some kind of antique.

Tadashi to wonder why this gun's box number was written on Mr.S slip of paper. It must've been important, and looked rather valuable. What if Mr.S _meant_ to put that gun's number on the list?"

"Tadashi, get over here and help me with the money," Wasabi said from the other side of the room. He had already gotten through the lock on the fifth box and was grabbing cash as he was complaining to Tadashi.

Tadashi took one quick glance at the gun

 _Ah screw it._ Tadashi grabbed the gun out of the box and stuffed it in the duffel bag along with the money. If Mr.S wanted it, then Tadashi was curious enough to grab it, and if he didn't it, then Tadashi got a free gun. Yay.

Tadashi began helping Wasabi unload the money out of the fifth box, and they were almost done when Fred came running into the room like a bat out of hell.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Fred said as he ran into the room.

"What are you doing back here?!" Tadashi yelled. "You're supposed to be helping Honey Lemon with those people." Tadashi felt bad saying that to Fred, seeing as how he himself left the building entirely at one point.

"Yeah, that was the plan, but now the cops are here."

"What?!" Wasabi and Tadashi yelled in unision.

"Yeah guys, they're coming. We gotta get outta here."

"But we haven't hit all the boxes yet," Wasabi said looking at the list of box numbers.

"Well I just looked out the door, and the cops are like six blocks away. They're gonna be at the front in like half a minute." Tadashi could tell Fred was panicking.

The cops were too early

"Tadashi!" Fred yelled as Tadashi was deep in thought.

They barely had half the money they were here for.

"We need to go!"

They would go to jail if they stayed any longer.

"They're almost here!"

"Alright!" Tadashi yelled to quiet Fred. "Alright. We're gonna have to leave the rest of the boxes."

"But we can still-" Wasabi was cut off by Tadashi.

"No. I'm not risking you guys going to jail, not for something I talked you in to. We have half of it, and that's sure as hell better than nothing." Without another word from Wasabi, Tadashi began walking out of the room with his duffel bag filled with cash.

Wasabi was most likely about to protest, but he as well as Tadashi could hear the sound of police sirens closing in on them. So, along with Fred, Wasabi followed Tadashi out of the vault.

When they arrived in the front of the building, Honey Lemon was watching the people on the floor, with her gun pointed at one of them.

"We're leaving," Tadashi said firmly as he began to sprint out the front door across the street.

"Oh, okay," Honey Lemon said as she lowered her weapon and began following the group. "Bye hostages!"

"Did she just say bye to the hostages?" Wasabi said as they walked outside.

"Eh, just roll with it," Fred said.

Fred hadn't been exaggerating when he said the cops were close. When he was in the center of the road, Tadashi looked to is right, and he saw three cop cars barreling down the road, and were a mere three blocks away. Tadashi had always seen police cars zooming past his house, but it was a completely different experience when you're the one they're after.

"Go, go, go! Tadashi yelled at his friends to get into the back of the van. Gogo was yelling something from the driver's seat, but it was surprisingly hard to hear her over the sound of the police sirens.

Once everyone was across the street and inside the van, Tadashi caught a glimpse of the cops being almost behind them before Tadashi slammed the back doors of the van.

Before he could yell at Gogo to drive, she floored it.

Tadashi would've flown out of the van if it weren't for the doors, which he hit his head on.

"Ow!" He yelled as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Hey, you wanted me to floor it," Gogo said with a smirk.

Tadashi wanted to respond, but was stopped when he heard someone shouting."

"Pull over your vehicle!" It must've been a cop speaking into a mega phone. "If you do not pull your vehicle off to the side of the road, we will have to use force!"

Well, everything Tadashi didn't want to happen, did indeed happen. They were supposed to get in and out of there as soon as the first lock was cut, but the cops came earlier than Mr.S had said they would.

He wasn't going to stand for this, and he wasn't going to jail. Not because Mr.S messed up.

Tadashi stood up in the van and opened up the back door, gun raised.

Right behind the van was a cop car, twenty feet from the bumper.

Tadashi loaded his gun with a chem-ball, he didn't know what kind, and he didn't care

He aimed for the cop car, and he pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **(A/N) Once again, this chapter was too long for my own good, so I chopped it up. I actually thought that this was a pretty good place to stop. For those of you who think this is near the end, don't worry. We're nowhere near the end of this story. There's so much more to it than just this one robbery. Anyways. I'd like to thank you all for reading, and reviewing this story. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	8. Chapter 8 The Getaway

**Chapter 8: The Getaway**

It was incredibly risky of Tadashi to just load up a random chem-ball like he did. Not only that, he didn't know what setting he had it on. If it was grenade mode, and he had loaded up the expanding ball… well it wouldn't be fun.

But, by some miracle, Tadashi had chosen the perfect ball on the perfect setting.

The cop car was still right on their ass, and didn't look like it was backing off any time soon, and then Tadashi pulled the trigger.

A pink chem-ball flew out of the barrel of the chem-gun, and landed right square on the windshield, causing the chem-ball the explode, and cover the entire windshield in a sticky pink substance.

The cop car swerved, and stopped dead in the middle of the road. Unfortunately for the rest of the cop cars, they didn't break as fast, and all ended up crashing into the side of the stopped car.

Tadashi could hear screams, and the sound of air bags popping open, and popping in general. Tadashi should've felt bad for those officers. Some of them could've been injured, or even dead.

But Tadashi felt nothing. Not even the strange feeling he couldn't describe. All he knew was that the police were in the way of completing his goal, and he stopped them.

"Tadashi that was badass!" Fred yelled as Tadashi closed the back door of the van and sat down.

"Yeah," Tadashi said breathing heavily. "Yeah it was."

"There's bound to be more cops on the way," Gogo said as she made a sharp turn, causing everyone in the back to slide to the right of the van. "You guys better be ready to protect this van."

"Are you sure?" Fred said looking out the back window. "Cause I don't see any-"

"Gogo, up ahead!" Honey Lemon yelled pointing over the seat. Tadashi couldn't see it at first, but as he moved closer to the front of the van, he could tell what the concern was about. About four blocks ahead, there was a roadblock consisting of three police cruisers, with armed officers standing in front of them, ready to fire.

"I see it," Gogo said calmly.

"You need to turn!" Wasabi yelled.

"I know what i'm doing."

"Gogo, we're gonna crash!" Tadashi yelled.

"Oh I plan on it."

Gogo wasn't slowing down. In fact, she was increasing the speed of the van, and heading straight for the roadblock. About two blocks away, the police realized this as well, and they opened fire.

Bullets bounced off the hood of the car, and even off of the windshield. Was that bulletproof glass?

When the cops realized there wasn't anything on God's green Earth that was going to stop the van, they did the sensible thing, and jumped out of the way just before the van made impact with the front of one police car, and the back of another.

 _CRASH!_

Tadashi had his eyes closed, with the thought of death sticking in his head. He expected that they would all be dead because Gogo decided to crash into a cop car, and that all of this was ruined.

But Tadashi opened his eyes when he realized, one: that he wasn't dead, and two: the van continued to drive down the road as if nothing had happened.

Fred still had his eyes closed though. "Are we dead?" he asked.

"Nope," Gogo said.

"Why?" Wasabi asked, just as surprised as Tadashi that they were unharmed.

"Before we left, Mr.S showed me that that he fitted the front of the van with bull bars. Made it as if we didn't even hit anything."

Tadashi looked out the back window to find that the cop cars the van had hit were no longer blocking the road, and had very large dents where the van had collided with them.

"Why didn't you say that before we all thought we were going to die?" Wasabi asked.

Gogo let out a chuckle. "Just so I could watch you all freak out.

"Man," Tadashi said as he pulled his mask off of his face and ran a hand through his hair."

"Yeah," Honey Lemon replied. "Mr.S thought of everything-"

"No," Tadashi said. "It feels like he didn't think of enough. How did they get a roadblock set up so fast?"

"Tadashi, it's the SFPD," Gogo said like Tadashi wasn't thinking clearly. "They don't mess around, and come prepared. Especially when something like this happens."

That would've been nice to know. Mr.S had acted like he'd done stuff like this a million times. But, when it actually came down to the end results, it felt as if there were things he didn't know. But here they were, still on course with the plan, and weren't close to imprisonment… yet.

The cops didn't seem to appear again. Surely they hadn't been defeated by Tadashi's one chem-gun shot. The van was moving on the highway now, with Gogo trying to find a way to get under it.

"There's too much traffic," Gogo said. "The cops will be on top of us by the time we can get off the highway."

"Or now," Fred said as he looked out the window. Sure enough, there were five police cars directly behind the van.

"I've got this," Wasabi said like a cliché action hero as he stood up.

"Don't do that," Tadashi said.

"Do what?"

"Don't try to act all tough. It's weird."

"This isn't acting."

"Is that right?"

"Whatever." Wasabi opened the back doors of the van and fired of his chem-gun at the front police car. He fired the blue one, the one that created a mist. Tadashi didn't know why that would be useful in this particular situation, then he saw the chem-ball break through the glass of the car's windshield. The entire car was filled with a blue mist, making the driver swerve to the right, and crash into a wall that prevented the car from falling off of the highway. The other cars simply drove past there allies and were still chasing the van.

"That tough enough for you?" Wasabi said smugly.

"Oh shut up."

"I wanna try!" Fred yelled as he stepped up to the back of the van with his chem-gun raised. Tadashi noticed that he had the metal embrittlement chem-ball loaded into his gun. Probably for the best no one gave him anything that exploded… actually, he'd probably still find a way to hurt himself.

Fred fired his gun, and although he didn't hurt himself, he definitely screwed up.

When he pulled the trigger, a popping noise could be heard, and Fred's gun rusted until it was nothing. Great.

"Fred!" Honey Lemon yelled. "What did I tell you!"

"You told me not to put the purple one on the second setting!" Fred argued.

"Well I thought you would understand what else not to put in there!"

"Obviously not! Why would you even have a setting like that when have the tuff could hurt us?"

"I thought it would be cool!"

 _BAM!_

A bullet had zipped right past Fred's head and right into the window of one of the opened back doors of the van.

"Holy shit!" Fred yelled as he stumbled backward and fell to the floor of the van.

"I got it!" Honey Lemon yelled in annoyance. She stepped up to the back and fired off an embrittlement chem-ball into the cluster of three cop cars. It didn't land on any of them, but it it the the road in the center of where they were driving, exploded, and a green substance that looked like rock salt was propelled onto each of the cop cars.

Tadashi watched as the substance seemed to melt and eat away at the metal of the cars. The one in the front looked as though it had it back axle embrittled, causing the back tires to fall off, and the car stopped dead in the road.

The other two cars were hit in the front. The trail of embrittled metal was leading under the hood, most likely embrittling in engine, because like the first, the last two cars stopped moving, and didn't make any attempt to move.

"Nice shot!" Tadashi yelled.

"Someone has to be around here," Honey Lemon replied.

"Hey, I don't hear any more sirens," Fred pointed out, I think we're home fr-"

"Guys!" Wasabi yelled in distress, "look at the floor!"

Tadashi looked, and what he saw made him think _We were so close._

When Fred dropped his gun, it must've spread embrittlement chemicals, because the metal floor was being eaten away by rust, and there was already a large hole.

"What's going on back there?!" Gogo yelled. "I can't turn!" Gogo wa vigorously turning the steering wheel to the left.

Tadashi looked to the hole. The back axle was was also hit with the chemical. Unfortunately, the van used it's back tires to turn.

 _Wait, why was she trying to turn?_

Tadashi turned his head toward the front of the van, and saw that there was a sharp turn coming up. This wouldn't have been as bad as a situation if they were on the road, but they were on the highway, and were about a hundred feet off of the ground. Shit.

"Everyone hold on!" Tadashi yelled just before the van rammed right through the four foot cement wall that was supposed to keep cars from falling.

Everything was in slow motion now. The van was now falling to the ground, and the plan was going to shit. Wasabi was screaming his head off, as was everyone else. But Wasabi's scream seemed to drown everyone else's out. The hole in the floor stopped getting bigger. but the damage was done. They were all going to die. Tadashi could almost get past being arrested, but dying wasn't something he wanted his family to live with.

Than God Tadashi was a quick thinker.

He reached for his chem-gun, and he grabbed a chem-ball from his belt. He had full knowledge what the ball was, and he knew this was probably the only thing that could save them.

He fired the ball through the hole in the floor, and prayed that it would reach the ground before they did.

Luckily, it did. And luckily, Tadashi hadn't already used the only purple chem-ball he had on his belt.

The purple ball hit the ground, and upon doing so, it expanded into a large ball about fifteen feet tall. Tadashi wondered what would have happened if they tried to use one of these on a cop car. Now he wondered if that ball was going to hold them.

The van landed on top of the expanded chem ball, and sunk in a bit. The way you would if you stepped into a bouncy house. That made Tadashi think that the van was going to bounce back up to the highway, but instead, the van sunk a bit more, but not too much, and just sat still.

At that point, everyone had stopped screaming… except of course for Wasabi.

"We're gonna die!" he screamed as the van settled.

"Wasabi." Tadashi said to calm him down.

"Ahhhh!"

"Wasabi!" Tadashi yelled, causing Wasabi to stop screaming, and open his eyes.

"We… we made it?"

"I think we did," Gogo said from the front seat. She was breathing heavily. "But how?"

Gogo stuck her head out the window to find that the van was sitting on a giant purple ball.

"Uh Tadashi, what's that?" She asked, still sticking her head out the window.

Honey Lemon looked through the hole in the floor only to see purple. "Oh, you used the purple chem-ball. And you said it wouldn't have any use," she said to Wasai smugly.

"I asked if it _had_ any use." Wasabi argued.

"Well then you also said there wouldn't be any situation where we would need it."

Wasabi became silent.

"That's what I thought."

"Come on guys," Tadashi said, kicking down the back door, which had also been caught by the embrittlement chemical. "We gotta get outta here."

"What about the van?" Fred asked. "Weren't we supposed to destroy it?"

"Right. Gogo, is all that gasoline and stuff up there?"

"Yup," Gogo replied. "I got the gasoline, matches, and the backpacks in the passenger seat."

"Okay, then we'll load the money into the backpacks, drench this thing in gas, light it up, throw the masks, jackets, and guns in the fire, and get out of here."

"Wait we're throwing my masks in?" Fred asked, rather shocked.

"Fred, we need to get rid of _all_ the evidence. If anybody finds us with those masks, the cops will be on to us.

Fred stayed silent for a moment. He took his mask off and stared at it like it was his lost soul mate. "I'll miss you, Fred whispered to the mask.

"Oh for the love of God," Gogo sighed. "Let just torch this thing already."

So the team went to work. Luckily Tadashi and Wasabi's duffel bags didn't fall through the hole. They began loading the money from the bags evenly into the backpacks that Mr.S had supplied them.

"Uh, Tadashi," Honey Lemon said looking into his duffel bag while she was grabbing money. "What's this?" Honey Lemon pulled out the japanese pistol Tadashi had taken from the fourth deposit box.

"Did you seriously take that gun?" Wasabi said irritably.

"Well… yeah. I thought it looked cool… and I mean, why would Mr.S have put its box number on the list if he didn't want what was inside?" Tadashi was trying to find a good reason for taking the gun, but he really didn't have one.

"Because he messed up," Wasabi complained. "Because of him we were only able to hit five boxes, and because of him, one of them didn't have any money in it."

"You only hit four boxes?!" Gogo yelled.

"You can yell at Mr.S when we get there, it's his fault." Wasabi was in a hurry to get out of here. He didn't have time for arguments.

They all continued to put the money in the back packs, and Tadashi put the gun in his. When all the money was moved, everyone exited the van while Gogo was pouring gasoline on the inside. They all had to slide down the purple chem-ball because Honey Lemon didn't know when it would shrink back, and they no one was sure if they could pop it. Everyone had slid down except for Wasabi, who was afraid of heights.

"Wasabi," Tadashi said, "just slide down."

"Well, how do we know for sure this thing won't shrink-"

"Just get out!" Gogo pushed Wasabi out of the van, and he landed on his chest.

"See that wasn't so hard." Tadashi was smiling down at Wasabi."

"Let's just get out of here."

"Gogo, is that gasoline tank empty yet?" Gogo poked her head out of the back of the van. "Yeah, now we just need to light it up." Gogo slid down the chem-ball, and pulled a box of matches out of her pocket. "Throw the masks, jackets and guns in."

Everyone pulled off their masks, and took off their jackets. The jackets were thrown into the back of the van first. They all wore T-shirts under the jackets. And then went the masks. Gogo had to tear Fred's mask out of his hands. The guns were thrown in last, and Honey Lemon had no problem with that. The belts were also thrown in, and they were all assured by Honey Lemon that none of the chemicals would react to the fire. Gogo then let up a match and tossed it into the van, and it was set ablaze.

They all watched as the van burned on top of the giant purple chem-ball. It was actually more funny looking then it was cool.

"We better get out of here," Tadashi said. "This thing's gonna blow pretty soon, and the cops would probably put two and two together if they found us here. We need to split up now.

Everybody nodded in agreement, and they all went their separate ways, each of them carrying a backpack stuffed with money.

As Tadashi walked back to the port, he couldn't stop thinking of how they had pulled this off. They had robbed a bank, and on top of that, they had gotten away with it. Tadashi expected to be stopped by a police car, but he just kept walking without being disturbed.

Tadashi wondered what was next. He had the money now. But how was he going to use it. He couldn't just tell Aunt Cass and Hiro he had just stumbled upon thousands of dollars. And he sure as hell couldn't tell them that he had robbed a bank.

What to do.

The answer wouldn't come as easily as he had hoped.

* * *

 **(A/N) Sorry if this chapter seems a little short, but I wanted to get it done before I have to go camping… again. I'll admit, I was rushing because of time, and this might not be the best chapter i've ever written. But the next chapters are what i'm really excited to write. I have a question for anyone out there who has read my two stories "A Darker Path" and "Oblivion." Would you like to see another sequel? I have a great idea for a sequel in my head, but I also would like to think some people like how the ending of "Oblivion" turned out, and wouldn't like to see it changed. If nobody answers, i'll just write it, because I REALLY want to. But if enough people don't want to see it, I won't. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	9. Chapter 9 Enter the Yokai

**Chapter 9: Enter the Yokai**

 **(A/N) Well I got super excited when wanting to write the end of this chapter, for reasons that will be later explained. Before the story starts, I want to show you guys something. If anyone's interested in the forums on this site, I found a really cool one for BH6. It's one of those types of Canon claiming deals where you pick a character from the movie and we RP. If any of you are interested, i'll give you the page where this one is located.** **forum/Big-Hero-6-The-Years-to-Come/181959/**

 **It's really cool. And it's a newer one, so the moderator actually checks up more often. It's just if you guys are interested. Anyways, on to more illegal activities!**

Tadashi had walked twelve whole blocks away from the highway, and was now at the entrance of the port. He had heard sirens in the distance, but they were most likely just from the police checking out the explosion.

Tadashi had hoped his friends had made it out okay. Gogo would probably be fine if the police found her. She was a good liar. But you could tell when the rest were lying. Wasabi sweat enough to fill a pool, Honey Lemon would usually give in to pressure, and Fred made up scenarios you could tell were fake. He had once told Tadashi that he needed to borrow cash because aliens abducted his mother and he needed five dollars for ransom money.

This was an awful idea.

He walked through the port, and there weren't that many workers today. He was able to make it back to the warehouse without being spotted by anyone, and when he arrived, Honey Lemon and Wasabi were already there with Mr.S in the back room.

"You fuckin' did it!" Mr.S yelled with joy as Tadashi walked into the room. "I'll admit, I wasnt too sure about you and your team at first, but you really pulled it off."

"Yeah," Tadashi said as he dropped his backpack on the table, "no thanks to you."

"Well I planned the whole thing didn't I?"

"Yeah, you planned it, and we almost got caught." Tadashi was pissed now that he had thought about how wrong this all could've gone. "You said that we would have enough time to get all of the boxes, but when we were on the fifth one, we heard sirens. The cops were closer than you thought."

Mr.S just stood there surprised. "You only grabbed five boxes of money?" Had he heard what Tadashi had said.

"That's on you," Tadashi said. "And no, we didn't get five boxes. We got four. One of them only had a stupid gun in it."

"I know that. I told you to get it."

Tadashi was confused. "What? No you didn't."

"I didn't? I didn't tell you that the box number four rows down from the top of the list had a gun in it?"

Tadashi lifted up his arms in exasperation. "No."

"So you didn't get it?"

"Oh I got it. I had a feeling." Tadashi reached into his bag and pulled out the antique pistol. He tossed it Mr.S's direction, causing him to almost drop it.

"Wow," Mr.S said as he was examining the gun. "This thing doesn't have a scratch on it."

"Why exactly did we need to get that?" Wasabi asked.

"Well," Mr.S set the gun down on the table, "I have associates who do favors for me from time to time. Sometimes, these associates will get upset with something I say or do, and they'll want payback. A couple of weeks ago, my house was robbed by said angered associates, and one of the stolen items was this gun."

"What is it an antique or something?" Honey Lemon asked.

"It is. It belonged to my great grandfather who stole it from a Japanese soldier he had arrested in World War Two. It was like a trophy to him. It's a family heirloom, and the thieves thought they could make good money off of it. If I were them I would've just kept it. This thing still works pretty well."

Mr.S pointed the gun at Tadashi's head, and playfully went, "Pew pew."

"Whoa watch it!" Tadashi yelled.

"Relax," Mr.S chuckled. "It's not loaded… well it's loaded, but it's not cocked. Anyway, the thieves hid the gun in that deposit box until they could sell it on ebay or something."

"You pointed a loaded gun at my head?"

"Oh quit being a baby."

Pretty soon, Gogo and Fred came walking through the door with their backpacks filled with money.

"Alright then," Mr.S began. "Let's get down to business. Empty the bags onto the table."

They did what he asked, and they all poured their money onto the metal table without any falling off. Tadashi stared at it with a mixed sense of pride and confusion. He had gotten the money, and he had gotten it without being caught. But now he needed to figure out a way to use it to pay for Hiro's medical bills. Maybe he could pay anonymously. But then it would be pretty obvious where the stolen money from the bank went.

"So," Tadashi said staring at all the money piled on the table, "how are we gonna split this up?"

His friends looked at each other, and then they all looked to him.

"We're not splitting it up," Gogo said as she was leaning with her hands on the table.

Had he heard her correctly? "What?"

"It's all yours man," Fred said.

He couldn't believe what his friends were saying. "But… you guys robbed this too. It's just as much yours as it is mine-"

"Tadashi," Wasabi stopped him, "do you remember why we did this?"

"Well i'm pretty sure Gogo did it because she was hoping to see me fuck up."

"And I did see that, so it all worked out," Gogo said with a smile.

"We did this to help you," Honey Lemon said. "We all agreed, before we did this, that all the money would be going to you-"

"Stop right there," Tadasi said as he put his hand up, pinching the bridge of his his nose. "I had a feeling you guys would try something like this. I'm not taking all of this. You all took a big risk, and I made it even riskier by screwing up."

"Wait, what's this about screwing up-" Mr.s didn't finish.

"I'm not leaving here until you guys take a fair cut of the money."

"Tadashi are you kidding me?" Gogo said. "I've never seen a person try so hard _not_ to make money."

"Say what you want Gogo, but you guys are getting this money one way or another."

Honey Lemon crossed her arms. "Then think of it this way. We're not doing this to help you. We're doing it for your family."

Tadashi's eyes were locked on Honey Lemon.

"You said that you were doing this for," Honey Lemon continued, "so were helping your Aunt Cass and Hiro by using this money to pay for Hiro's surgery."

Tadashi looked to his friends, and then to the money. "You guys really aren't going to take any of this, are you?"

"Take it Tadashi," Wasabi said. "Help your family."

Tadashi didn't know what to say. He expected his friends to take most of the money for screwing up the way he did, and putting them all at risk the way he did. But now, here they all were, trying to convince him into taking _all_ of the money. He knew he would feel bad doing so, but his friends would most likely feel bad if they took any of it.

Once again, Tadashi stared at the money, and he let out a sigh. "Thanks guys," he said. "This… this means a lot to me-"

"Alright, so Tadashi is the only one getting money," Mr.S interrupted. "Glad we got that sorted out."

"So what now?" Fred asked.

"Now, since, you probably didn't get all the money you needed, i'll begin working on the Krei Bank job. In the meantime, you need to keep your heads down and don't draw any suspicion to yourselves."

"What should I do with the money?" Tadashi asked

"Well, since you'd probably rather leave it in the dumpster than have me watch it-"

"Hey, he _can_ get stuff right," Tadashi teased.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, you better put it somewhere no one would look. Somewhere where a duffel bag full of cash wouldn't stick out. Somewhere that this money will stay safe."

Tadashi racked his brain on where to put that money. There was only one place he could think of that fit that description.

* * *

He hid it under his bed.

He had left the port and went straight home, as did the rest of his team. Luckily Aunt Cass was at a book club at a friends house, so it was easy for him to slip in with two duffel bags full of cash. He rushed upstairs and slid both of them under his bed.

It wasn't perfect, but it was the only place he could think of.

It was the one room in the house where no one else entered. Aunt Cass never went in there, and Hiro was in the hospital. He didn't tell Mr.S where he was putting the money, all he said was that no one would look there.

Tadashi walked to the other side of the room, and stared at his bed the way any normal person would. In the event someone _did_ come up here, he wanted to make sure that nothing looked suspicious or out of place.

Everything looked fine, and if someone saw the bags, that all they would think they were. Bags.

Tadashi slumped down on his bed and sighed. He had to be dreaming. There was no way there were thousands of dollars under him right now. But no matter how many times he told himself there was no way, he knew that this had happened. He robbed a bank, and there was no taking that back.

And he would have to do it again.

As Tadashi was half asleep on his bed deep in thought, his phone rang, causing him to jump. He reached for his phone in his pocket to see who it was. It was Gogo. Tadashi answered the call

"What's up?" he said a bit groggy.

" _Hey, so this was Honey Lemon's idea,"_ Gogo said. " _She thought we should all go out and celebrate."_

"Celebrate?"

" _Yeah, because of… that thing we did."_

He knew she meant the robbery. She wa smart for not mentioning it over the phone.

"You know, that's not something people usually celebrate."

" _It was Honey Lemon's idea, but I wouldn't mind going out tonight."_

Tadashi didn't feel like going out. He was tired, and his body was aching. But for whatever reason, maybe because he felt like hanging out with his friends, he said, "Well sign me up. Where are we going?"

" _We're going to Ray's Place. The food there was so good last time."_

"Yeah it was. When are we going?"

" _Wasabi says he'll pick us up at like six."_

"SIx is fine."

" _Then i'll see you later."_ With that, Gogo hung up, leaving Tadashi alone with nothing but his thoughts.

It would be nice to just sit down and have a good time with his friends after all this craziness. Although Tadashi didn't want to go at first, he was beginning to think he was going to enjoy himself.

And he did.

* * *

Later that night, Tadashi and his friends went to Ray's Place.

When they arrived, Tadashi had remembered that when he left this restaurant last time, he was abducted.

Hopefully that wouldn't happen again.

They group was seated at a fairly large table. Their weren't as many people as last time, so there were some good tables up for grabs.

"Well guys," Wasabi said while leaning back in his chair, "we did it-"

"Before you continue with that sentence," Tadashi stopped him, "I would like to tell you that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to say what it is we did."

"I'm not stupid. I wouldn't say it here. Fred on the other hand…"

"Hey!" Fred yelled. "I might not know how to keep a secret, but something like this, anybody would keep quiet."

"Maybe we should just stop talking about it," Gogo said. "We came here to just relax, so let's just forget about it just for tonight."

"That might be a little hard," Honey Lemon said, gazing at something.

Tadashi turned in his chair to find what was grabbing Honey Lemon's attention. It was the TV, and as usual, it was turned to the news. Based on Honey Lemon's expression, Tadashi didn't have to watch to figure out what it was about.

The TV screen displayed a female reporter standing in front of the Silent Sparrow Repository, and in the backround, police lights lit up the night.

" _I'm standing here at the site of the recently robbed Silent Sparrow Repository,"_ the reporter said. " _Just hours ago, this quiet street erupted in panic when four armed criminals forced their way into the back of the repository, and got away with thousands of dollars from five different deposit boxes. The thieves were said to have possessed specially modified weapons that allowed them to take out pursuing police cruisers. Sergeant Gerson, the officer in charge of the investigation, had this to say."_ Sergeant Gerson was now on the screen on the same location with a microphone pointed at his face.

" _Look, this city gets plenty of crimes like this,"_ Gerson said. " _All the criminals involved in these crimes all have one thing in common: they always leave evidence behind. We will find these thieves and just like the rest of 'em, they will be put in prison. Now get that thing out of my face. Some of us have jobs that matter."_

The reporter continued on what she had to say about the robbery. Mostly just stuff about how they didn't know much at the moment, and that they would stay with that story.

"Well," Fred said. "We're famous."

"Yeah i'm not sure if being hunted down by the SFPD deserves the term 'famous'," Wasabi said."

"What do we do now?" Honey Lemon asked.

"We do what Mr.S said," Gogo said. "We lay low. This doesn't change anything. It's not like we didn't expect the police to be after us."

"Well yeah, but what if they catch us?"

"They wont catch us. We didn't leave anything behind that would lead them to us."

"But what if we did?" Tadashi asked.

"What?"

"I mean, it's impossible not to leave _some_ kind of evidence. If they find something they can use to find us, then we're screwed."

"Eh, you worry too much," Fred said. "Sergeant Gerson knows you pretty well. If they found something related to you, he'd probably just shrug it off."

"I don't think so."

"Look," Gogo said. "If we _do_ get found out, it won't matter if your hiding spot for the money is as good as you said it was."

"Uh… yeah. Nobody would find it where I hid it."

"So then where is it?" Wasabi asked.

"It's… well if the cops come to you guys, it would be bad if you knew where it was. Lie detectors and stuff, you know."

"That makes sense," Honey Lemon said. "But like Gogo said, lets just try to forget about all that stuff tonight."

That was probably for the best. Tadashi didn't want to be worrying all night. But he still had this nagging feeling that everything was about to go wrong. Sure, it all went alright, but how could he know for sure they didn't leave any evidence behind?

The answer is, he didn't

* * *

Gerson had dealt with robberies before. He had told reporters that there was nothing to worry about. But in truth, he had never see a robbery pulled off like this one.

The SFPD had the road blocked off with police cruisers so that they could search the area. Luckily everyone there had gotten used to the blinding red and blue lights of the cruisers.

Gerson was walking over to an officer who was watching something on a laptop that was placed on the hood of a cop car.

"What do we got Andy?" Gerson said as he walked over to the officer.

"The only description we're gonna get of these guys is from the people who were in there," the officer replied. "The cameras were hacked, and were playing on a loop." The officer turned the laptop to face Gerson. He watched as the same two people walked into the repository over and over again. "The vault door wasn't opened with force, so they must've unlocked that the same way they got into the cameras.

"Damn," Gerson said with both annoyance and surprise as he watched the screen. "what were the descriptions?"

"The teller said two men, one skinny and tall, and one big and well built went into the vault while a short skinny man, and a tall woman watched over the front. She also said they ran across the street into a white van with an unidentifiable driver."

"So all we got on these guys is that they were either tall or skinny?"

"She also said they were all wearing jackets with a crown logo on them."

"Crown logo?"

"Yes sir."

Gerson began to think. "The Backstreet Kinjus."

"Excuse me sir?"

"They're a gang in the lower part of town. They've robbed convenience stores before. Wouldn't surprise me that they've moved on to banks."

"Sir!" someone yelled from behind Gerson. He turned around to find an officer running toward him.

"What is it Drew?" Gerson asked.

"There's a… there's a man examining the vault."

"Well then get him the hell outta there. The last thing we need is another idiot reporter trying to-"

"He had a badge sir."

Gerson was silent for a moment. "A badge? Thanks Drew, i'll go talk to him."

Gerson walked into the repository which was filled with police officers. A few were asking the teller questions, and the others were going through records on the computers. Gerson walked into the back and into the vault, where only one man stood, inspecting the empty deposit boxes.

He looked like a detective, but he was no one Gerson had ever met. He was dress like the detectives you'd see in Law and Order. He wore a tan trenchcoat over a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue tie. The man looked rather old as well. He had grey hair and looked possibly in his late fifties.

"Uh, excuse me?" Gerson said."Might I ask why-"

"Do you know what was used to cut these locks?" The man asked, running his fingers across one of the box's locks. He probably wasn't even listening to Gerson.

"What?" Gerson was confused. "They used a blowtorch. The metal's all melted. Now who are-"

"Well that can't be right. If they had used a blowtorch, there would be scorch marks. These are clean cuts. and they couldn't have used a drill, or it wouldn't have been as clean."

"Look pal, I don't know who you think you are-"

"And this box didn't even contain any money." The man walked over to another cut deposit box. "According to the records, it contained a gun. Why would criminals come to steal a gun?"

"Like you just said they're criminals. They love getting their hand on weapons."

"Right, but it's to my knowledge that these thieves were using some kind of chemical-based weapons. Were there any casualties?"

"No," Gerson said a bit suspiciously.

"Well hurting or even killing police officers is near impossible when it comes to a job like this. These people didn't want to hurt anyone with real guns, so why take this one?"

"The mind works in mysterious ways, now-"

"Unless it belonged to them. A lot of the cash here was stolen, and i'm willing to bet the same thing about the gun. I'll need its serial number to track the owner-"

"Who are you?!" Gerson yelled, frustrated with how this man was ignoring everything but his presence.

The man slowly turned around to face Gerson, and he walked the same way toward him. He reached into his jacket, and pulled out a small leather object that looked like a wallet. He flipped it open in front of Gerson's face to show that it was a detective's badge.

"My name is Detective Robert Callaghan, and I will be taking over this investigation.

* * *

 **(A/N) Yup, that just happened. I had planned that from the beginning. I hope this satisfies those who were thinking Callaghan had already appeared in the story. It was really satisfying for me to write the part with Callaghan. At first I was going to have Krei be in Gerson's place, and Gerson be in Callaghan's place, but I liked the idea of Krei being in charge of a bank. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	10. Chapter 10 The Feeling

**Chapter 10: The Feeling**

While Fred was right when he said Tadashi had nothing to worry about. But still, Tadasih didn't feel safe.

It had been about three days since the Silent Sparrow job, and the cops hadn't come busting down Tadashi's door… yet.

He had been scared of going outside of the house. Every time somebody looked at him, he felt as though they knew who he was and what he had done, their gaze like knives stabbing at his soul.

Another thing, he didn't want to leave the house in fear of Aunt Cass discovering his money. Sure, she never had a reason for searching his room, but Tadashi thought better safe than sorry.

But, he needed to leave today. He needed to see Hiro.

Tadashi threw on his white SFIT T-shirt, blue jeans, a black jacket, and his San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap, and made his way downstairs. It was a pretty regular day for Aunt Cass in the café. There were only about three or four people in the café.

As Tadashi made his way downstairs, he could hear the sound of the TV. There was a small flat screen which was mounted above the window next to the door. Surprise surprise, the news was on. Tadashi was pretty sure everybody in the city had the news on their TV.

They all wanted to know more about the robbery.

" _Today, we were informed by the SFPD that the investigation of the robbery of the Silent Sparrow Repository is being led by Detective Robert Callaghan,"_ the anchorman said. " _Callaghan, coming from Los Angeles, specializes in bank robberies. He's been at the job for thirty years, and has assured the city that he will find the thieves responsible for the Silent Sparrow robbery."_

"Do you think they'll catch them?" Aunt Cass asked, causing Tadashi to jump. She was behind the counter watching the TV like Tadashi.

"Who, the robbers?" Tadashi asked, trying to seem like he knew little as possible about the robbery.

"Yeah. "I've heard a lot about this Callaghan guy. He's on a lot of the cop shows I watch."

"Really? What do know about him?" Tadashi felt like that seemed a bit too suspicious, but he wanted to know more about this detective.

"Well, there's never been a case he couldn't solve-"

 _Great._

"-and he lives in Los Angeles. It's kind of weird actually. I'm not sure why he would come all the way up here for something like this. In LA, he must have tons of cases to keep him busy."

That _was_ weird. They hadn't stolen much from the repository, and it was all stolen from a minor repository. Why would Callaghan have come so far for something so minor?

"Well," Tadashi said, "with a resume like that, i'm sure he'll catch them."

"Yeah, probably. Are you going out?"

"I'm gonna go visit Hiro," he replied as he walked closer to the exit. He was relieved that the conversation about the robbery was over.

"Oh can you say hi to him for me. It's been so long since i've been able to see him."

"Of course." Tadashi kissed his aunt on the cheek and walked out the front door to get to his moped.

He wondered what Hiro would have to say about the robbery. And then fear struck him.

Hiro was smart. Hiro could put two and two together. Hiro could easily figure out that it was Tadashi and his friends behind the robbery.

* * *

Callaghan had taken one of the empty office spaces to use for his work. He was going to be staying in town to investigate the robbery, and he needed a work space. He was practically running the police department now, due to the fact that he outranked everyone there, and he had them all working on finding out the identities of the robbers.

Callaghan sat at his desk typing away at his computer, trying to find out more about the weapons the robbers had used. The officers who had been pursuing the thieves had their cruisers turned to rust just from one shot of some sort of chemical based weapon, and Callaghan aimed to find out where tech like that was available.

Then Gerson entered the room.

"There's this thing called knocking," Callaghan said his gaze still fixed on the computer screen.

"Yeah, well not when the door's wide open," Gerson replied as he walked into the room with a file in his hand.

Gerson didn't like Callaghan. He didn't like how he had just showed up and had taken over the investigation. But according to Gerson's boss, he had to do what Callaghan said. And he had.

"I assume you're here because you have something for me."

"As a matter of fact I do." Gerson slapped the file on Callaghan's desk, in which Callaghan picked it up and began analyzing it. "The gun had two serial numbers. One was in Japanese and the other in English. It first belonged to a Masaru Moto. He was a Japanese soldier in World War 2, so he's dead… of old age of course."

"What about the second number?"

"That was when Moto's gun was taken by an American soldier by the name of Denis Gains, and he took it over to America with him. He of course needed a number on that thing."

"But he's dead as well."

"Yes. Of old age. We have our guys trying to locate his family, anybody who might have owned or know who owned the gun. The first guy we found is a grandson of sorts, but-"

"He died of old age."

"No. He died from a car crash. We're having trouble finding anyone else who could have owned the gun though."

Callaghan continued to read the file, and then he closed it and laid it on his desk. "Thank you Gerson. As you were."

Gerson rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room, leaving Callaghan by himself.

If Gains had any family left, they would've been found by now. Someone had that gun, and someone put it in the deposit box. Someone had ownership of the gun, and Callaghan was going to find out who it was.

He gave the grandson a second look. It turns out this man was the great grandson of Denis Gains. His name was Steven White. Callaghan skimmed through the papers about the car crash that he had died in about three years ago. If this man was dead, and he had ownership of the gun, then that means _someone_ must've had it in their possession. Callaghan needed to searech through more of these files.

And search he did.

* * *

For once, there were no up tight nurses keeping Tadashi from seeing his brother.

Hiro still looked to be in the shape of health despite what the doctors had told him. But he knew that would only last for so long.

"Hey bonehead," Tadashi said as he walked into Hiro's hospital room with a smile.

"What's up?" Hiro said rather plainly. He was staring at the TV on the other side of the room

"What are you watching-" Tadashi's smile faded when he saw what Hiro was watching. Of course it was a news report on the robbery. Well, now Hiro was watching it, that probably means everyone else in the city has. It looked to be the same stuff the anchorman had been talking about when Tadashi was at the café.

"Oh yeah," Tadashi said like he was interested in the robbery. "I heard about this."

"Well I would assume you would have. It's been on every news station for days."

"Well, it's not the worse thing that's happened to this city."

"Did you know they were using chemical-based weapons?"

 _Shit._

"I… haven't really been paying attention to the story. Chemical-based weapons?" Tadashi wasn't sure what to do if Hiro link the tiniest thing from the robbery to Tadashi. His heart was racing.

"Yeah. They wrecked some cop cars with them. Honey Lemon probably wants to start a club with those guys." Hiro let out a chuckle.

Tadashi laughed as well, but in an awkward, way, where he had to laugh because the situation called for it. "Yeah. Probably. Do you think they can be caught?"

"Well, they got one of the greatest detectives in the state working the case, so I have no doubt in my mind that the police will find them."

Even Hiro thought that this Callaghan guy was going to catch them. Aunt Cass was an optimistic person. She had faith that they would be caught. But Hiro, he didn't just say things because he thought that they should happen. He knew what he was talking about, which worried Tadashi. He had felt safer in the back of that van than he did now.

"Eh, it'll probably work itself out," Tadashi said, trying to avoid talking about the robbery. "So how feelin'?"

"I'm fine… for now-"

"Hey, don't think like that. You're gonna be fine."

"I know… but what if i'm not-"

"You _will_." Tadashi didn't like Hiro talking about the robbery, but now he regretted bringing up Hiro's condition. "You can tell doctors know what they're doing when they get me away from all the important stuff as soon as possible."

Hiro let out a laugh. "I trust you more than I trust anyone else here."

Now Tadashi was laughing. "I'm not sure why. Remember when you were six, and I told you that you easily climb that tree-"

"And then I fell off and broke my arm. Yeah, that wasn't fun."

"No it was not. You didn't talk to me for a week."

"And then Aunt Cass locked us in the bedroom until I did."

"That wasn't fun either."

"Was she busy at the café again?"

"Yep. She told me to say hi."

"Is… is she doing alright?"

"She's doing fine Hiro. Don't worry, you know Aunt Cass. Nothing can keep her down for long."

 _Except the weight of the biggest bill i've ever seen._

"She's quite the character."

"She definitely is."

The two talked some more before Tadashi had to leave, and this time willingly. Did all the nurses have the day off? Anyway, Tadashi was making his way to his moped before he got a phone call from Aunt Cass.

"What's up Aunt Cass?" Tadashi answered.

" _Hey, sweetie are you on your way home?"_ Cass said through the phone

"I'm just leaving the hospital."

" _Well I just have the worse headache ever. Can you swing by the drug store and get me some ibuprofen on your way back, please?"_

"Yeah sure, I can do that."

" _Oh thank you Tadashi."_

"Yeah no problem. I'll be home soon. Love you."

" _Love you too."_

Tadashi hung up the phone and began heading into town.

* * *

While the robbery had become the main focus of the San Fransokyo Police Department, Gerson still had to deal with lower level criminals. Like bot fighters for example. Callaghan was still in his office doing God knows what.

Gerson was escorting a well know bot fighter to the holding cell in the back of the station, like he had done a million times before.

"Come on man," the fighter complained as he was being pushed down the hallway. "I wasn't the only one betting. How come all them other chumps aren't with me?"

"Because I didn't see any of those other chumps betting," Gerson replied. "I saw you, however, accepting and giving money."

"That's bullshit man!"

"Yeah well so is having to deal with you punks, but here I am." Gerson reached the end of the hallway, and entered the room with the holding cell.

"Home sweet home," Gerson said as he threw the man into the cell.

"Dick," the fighter mumbled as he walked over to the bench in the cell.

"Thanks, I try."

"Sergeant Gerson," a voice said. Gerson turned to find an officer walking towards him. "Detective Callaghan wants you to double check the family of the man who held ownership of the stolen gun."

"Jesus Christ," Gerson mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he let out a sigh. "Tell him i'll get to it later."

The officer nodded, and walked away.

Gerson didn't like Callaghan one bit. He respected the hell out of him, but that didn't stop him from hating his guts. Gerson wasn't even sure if he was allowed to come up here out of the blue and take over like he did, but his boss thought thing that was strange was his arrival. He came well before the news had put out a story of the robbery, so how did he know it had occurred, and how did he get from LA to San Fransokyo so fast?

"Callaghan?" the fighter said from his cell. Gerson turned to face him.

"What?"

"Detective Callaghan. He's here?"

"He's… right down the hall. What it to ya?" Gerson asked suspiciously.

"You let the Yokai in here?"

"The Yokai?"

"That's his nickname."

"Who calls him that?"

"Any low life unfortunate enough to cross his path."

Gerson inched closer to the cell bars, interested in what this criminal had to say. "How do you know about that?"

"Every criminal the state knows who he is. Just hearing his name makes criminal underworlds turn the other way."

"Why would that be?"

"You ever heard of police brutality?"

"I have."

"Well he can do a lot worse to get what he needs. Guy leaves suspects half dead or more so."

"I'm pretty sure if he did any of that, he would've been stripped of that fancy badge of his by now."

"You cops are idiots," the fighter spat. "You're the ones who work with the guy and you don't know a thing about him. He can't get arrested or even fired 'cause he's got all these connections. Everybody he's ever worked for kisses his ass because of all the work he does, and the criminals are too scared to say anything. Guy's a fuckin' monster. And that's just comin' from a guy who's never bumped into him."

Gerson couldn't believe what he was hearing, but at the same time he could. Callaghan did seem like a dick. It wouldn't surprise him that he beat up criminals. It was that part about half dead that really got him. But the more that Gerson thought about it, the more he realized that it didn't matter.

"There are plenty of cops who do that kind of crap," Gerson told the criminal. Why was he even listening to trash like this? "Now just shut up and wait for someone to take you away."

As Gerson made his way towards the exit of the room, the fighter began speaking again.

"I can tell just from that conversation with the other guy that Callaghan's made everyone here his puppet. He's got his hand right up your-"

Gerson shut the door to the room and continued down the hallway. But he couldn't shake what that guy had told him about Callaghan. It probably wouldn't have bothered him if he didn't already think there was something off about Callaghan.

But, he still continued on what Callaghan had him doing. And as the rest of his day went on, one word stuck in his brain.

Yokai.

* * *

It was pouring rain when Tadashi arrived at the drugstore, so he had his hood on.

Tadashi wandered down the various aisles looking for ibuprofen for his aunt. Tadashi really hoped she hadn't been drinking again, because she never gets headaches any other way. What a bunch the Hamadas were. One with a heart condition, one drinking over said heart condition, and another who robs banks to help pay for the treatment for the heart condition.

He was still amazed how Hiro hadn't linked Honey Lemon to the chemical weapons. Hiro was smart, so it was shocking that this had just went over Hiro's head. Maybe all the meds he was on were making it hard for him to think clearly.

Tadashi scanned the shelf until his eyes fell upon a bottle of ibuprofen. Tadashi never liked using pills when he got a headache. He always believed in just resting it off.

He grabbed the bottle and began walking towards the checkout. Tadashi then reached into his pocket to grab his wallet, when he realized he didn't have it.

 _Damn it._ He searched his jacket pockets, his back pockets, and even in his sleeves, but nothing. He wasn't planning on shopping when he left the house, so he probably hadn't brought it.

Well, Aunt Cass was gonna have to go without her pills, because Tadashi wasn't stealing these.

It went off in his head like a bomb,

Or was he?

Tadashi had a theory. A theory that would explain the strange feeling that he had been having ever since he joined Mr.S. It happened at the scrapyard with the Kinjus, and again when he and his friends were fleeing the Silent Sparrow Repository.

Tadashi looked to the exit of the drugstore. He could make it. The alarm gates would definately go off. But if he could get to his moped fast enough, he wouldn't have to worry about anyone chasing him.

Shoplifting was obviously a step down from bank robbery, but Tadashi still didn't feel to sure about this. But, while he was contradicting himself, he was making his way toward the exit. He had his hood on, and he was pretty sure the cameras in the store were fakes that were meant to scare shoplifters. But Tadashi was too smart for that.

As he was a mere ten inches away from the automatic doors, the alarm gates began to blare. Tadashi had always heard them go off when someone was trying to shoplift in stores, or when the clerk forgot to scan an item. But he had never been the cause of the alarms going off, and that was a much different experience.

The clerk leaned over the counter, her eyes fixed on Tadashi. She was probably thinking Tadashi had taken something by mistake, but when he kept walking, she started yelling.

"Sir!" she yelled. "Sir! If you have something you need to-"

The sound of the woman's screams became distant when Tadashi was halfway across the rain soaked parking lot. He turned to find a man coming out of the store. He was wearing the stores uniform, and he looked pissed.

"Hey!" he yelled at Tadashi. He began to run after Tadashi.

Tadashi turned and made a break for his moped, almost slipping on the slick pavement of the parking lot.

He jumped on his moped, turned the key, and it roared to life. The man was about ten feet behind Tadashi, but that distance grew when Tadashi revved up the engine and left him in the dust.

Then the feeling. It always came just after something like this happened, never before or during.

Tadashi sped through the streets like hell on wheels, earning several screams and complaints from pedestrians.

But now he knew. He knew what the feeling was.

There wasn't really a name for it, but now Tadashi knew what it was. It was a feeling that wouldn't make sense for Tadashi to have until he met Mr.S.

It wasn't fear, guilt, or even pride.

It was the feeling of getting away with something you know in your heart you shouldn't be doing.

It was a rush.

* * *

 **(A/N) And that's one more step to becoming a criminal. Have you guys ever had that rush of doing something when you're telling yourself with all your being not to do it? I sure have, and let me tell you it's amazing… uh… don't commit crimes kids. The more I look at what i've done to Tadashi, the more he reminds me of Walter White (Breaking Bad). An innocent guy on a path to becoming a hardened criminal to help his family. God I love it. Any how, i'm gonna be SUPER busy for the rest of the summer, so I don't know when i'll have time to write. I'm going camping again, I need to start getting my shit together for school (shudders at becoming a freshman), and when school starts, that really diminishes the time I get to write. I could cry you a river, but I won't, and i'll just say. thank you guys for reading, and, That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	11. Chapter 11 The Favor

**Chapter 11: The Favor**

Tadashi arrived home after his little moment of soul searching.

It didn't make any sense to him. All his life he had followed the rules and was always happy. Now that he was breaking rules, he felt even better. It was the strangest thing.

There was a part of him that never wanted to have that feeling again, and then another that was screaming for more. He was torn.

But, as much as the one part of him didn't want it, he knew he had to break the rules again. He needed more money, and with Mr.S setting up the Krei Bank job, he was going to get that.

He walked in through the back door of the house, and he walked upstairs to find Aunt Cass sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"I got your ibuprofen Aunt Cass," Tadashi said as he walked into the living room.

"Oh thanks honey," Cass said her eyes still glued to the TV. She must've been watching one of her Korean dramas.

Tadashi handed her a pill from the bottle, and a glass of water from the kitchen. She took both and swallowed the pill along with the water. "Thanks Tadashi." She set the glass down on the coffee table in front of her, "I don't know what happened. One minute, I'm serving customers, feeling completely fine, and then the next, my head feels like it gonna explode."

After hearing Aunt Cass said that, Tadashi realized something. Cass was working when she got her headache so she couldn't have been drinking then. Tadashi felt ashamed for thinking such things of his aunt.

"Well then just take it easy," Tadashi replied.

"I was actually about to go to bed."

"It's like eight o'clock."

"Well when you turn thirty, you'll understand that you better enjoy sleep when you can get it." Aunt Cass got up from the couch, and began making her way upstairs to go to bed.

After the day Tadashi had, he was prepared to do the same thing. He trudged up the stairs to his room and flopped down on his bed. He sunk into the soft mattress, and due to his tired state, he quickly slipped into a deep sleep filled with dreams.

Or rather nightmares.

Tadashi's dreams pulled him into a dark room. Well, he wasn't sure if it was a room. All he could make out was the darkness around him.

He began to walk. As he walked, thought began to fill his head, or rather, there were voices speaking, but they were all his own.

 _Can you really trust him?_ One said, causing Tadashi to spin around to look for the source of the voice, but only to find he was alone.

 _He knows where you live._

 _He knows where your friends live._

 _He's a criminal._

 _He made_ you _into a criminal._

 _He's gonna get you killed._

 _And you know it._

The voices were like whispers, whispers created to torment him for the choices he's made or hasn't made. Choices based on one person.

Mr.S.

Tadashi tried blocking the voices out, but the more he tried to push them away, the louder they became.

 _He can hurt your family._

"No…"

 _He can hurt Aunt Cass._

"Stop it…"

 _He can hurt Hiro._

 _Bzzzzzzzzzz_

Tadashi's eyes snapped open as he forced himself out of his dreams.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzz_

Something in the room was vibrating, so he figured it was his phone. He grabbed it from the nightstand next to his bed, but found that it wasn't ringing.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzz_

Tadashi could hear the vibration, but he couldn't find the source. He quit moving around, and he listened.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzz_

It sounded like it was on the floor, so Tadashi got off of his bed and searched his floor, which, other than Hiro's side of the room, was spotless, so it wasn't hard to tell that there was nothing there.

Then he remembered something. His dark phone.

He reached under his bed and pulled out the bag of money, which also contained his phone. He zipped it open and found his phone lying atop the bundles of cash, and it was still ringing. He didn't bother to check the number, seeing as how there's only one person who would call this phone.

"What do you want?" Tadashi asked as he flipped open the phone and answered it. He was quite annoyed that he was woken up. But he was also a bit relieved.

" _Well someone needs a sandwich."_ A very awake sounding Mr.S said through the phone.

"What do you want?" Tadashi asked again, hoping to end the conversation as soon as possible.

" _I… have a favor for you-"_

"A favor?"

" _Yes a favor. And before you decide not to accept, let me say I can't work on the Krei Bank job until it's resolved."_

"Until _what's_ resolved?"

" _Come to the warehouse and-"_

"Alright let me stop you right there, because i'm not going not the warehouse. Just tell me what it is now." Tadashi wanted to yell but, he was keeping his voice quiet so he wouldn't wake Cass.

" _I can't. You're the only one I gave a dark phone to, and I need your crew here too."_

Tadashi put the phone to his side and began having some kind of a silent tantrum, flailing his arms and gritting his teeth. He needed that Krei Bank job, but he couldn't stand the thought of doing a favor for Mr.S.

Tadashi put the phone to his ear again."Fine," he said rather annoyed. "I'll call them and have them meet me there."

Before Tadashi could hang up, Mr.S stopped him. " _Oh, and one more thing. Only bring Gogo and Wasabi. Don't tell the other two about this."_

"What? Why?"

" _I'll explain-"_

"When I get to the warehouse. You sound like a broken record."

" _Well I wouldn't have to keep telling you if you didn't ask so many questions."_

"Whatever. I'm on my way." Tadashi hung up, closed the phone, and put it back in the money bag which he slid back under his bed.

Why would Mr.S have Tadashi meet him this late? And only with Wasabi and Gogo. This guy was the shadiest person Tadashi had ever met. Wouldn't give him his real name, explains everything in the vaguest way possible, and he hides out in an abandoned warehouse at the port. Pretty shady.

But, if this was what Tadashi had to to to get closer to the Krei Bank job, then he was going to have to do it.

Tadashi creeped quietly down the stairs, trying not to wake up Cass. Usually she could sleep through an earthquake, but Tadashii wasn't taking any chances.

He went out the back door of the house and walked around to the front to get his moped. He sat down and before starting it, he pulled out his cell phone and made calls to Gogo and Wasabi. Wasabi was kind of annoyed that Tadashi was calling him this late, and Gogo was just angry in general about Mr.S wanting them to do something but not telling them what it was. Tadashi felt a little of both about the whole situation. But despite all that, they were on board.

He started up his moped and made his way to the port. This situation reminded him of his dream. Could he really trust Mr.S? He didn't want to ask himself that, because he _needed_ to trust him. He needed him to help him get the money for Hiro.

But then again, what if he couldn't trust him? He was a criminal, and he was probably dangerous. Tadashi began to wonder what he would do if he didn't do what Mr.S said. And then the whispers from his dreams came back.

 _He can hurt your family._

Tadashi shook the thought away. If Mr.S proved to be untrustworthy, then Tadashi would deal with it. But, right now, Mr.S was helping him, and he needed to stop thinking so negatively of him… well Tadashi could still think negatively of him because the guy was a scumbag, but he needed to stop asking himself if this man was going to turn on him.

When Tadashi arrived at the port, he, as usual, began walking towards the warehouse.

He stepped through the large opened doors of the warehouse, and made his way to the back room. Mr.S was waiting there of course.

"There he is," Mr.S said when Tadashi walked into the room.

"Yeah, can you tell me why?"

"I already told you, I have a favor for you and your friends."

"A favor for me and _two_ of my friends," Tadashi corrected him. "Why only Wasabi and Gogo?"

"Look, Tadashi," Mr.S said like a parent giving their kid some bad news, "this favor of mine is kind of about appearances, and I need intimidation. Wasabi's pretty well built, and Gogo's pretty terrifying, but the other two… they're not something to be afraid of."

"Why would we need to be intimidating?"

"I'll tell you when Gogo and Wasabi get here."

Tadashi was tired of waiting. He needed to get this shit done. Tadashi almost said something when he implied that Fred and Honey Lemon were pretty much useless, but he was kind of right. It wasn't that they weren't useless, but if they were doing something that involved intimidation, then Fred and Honey Lemon were probably not the best choice for this.

 __

The two sat in the room for a few minutes before both Gogo and Wasabi walked through the door.

"This better be good," Gogo said as she entered the room. She was quite annoyed.

"Trust me, this will be great," Mr.S said enthusiastically.

"So what is it?" Wasabi asked.

"Well remember after the Silent Sparrow job when I told you guys that there were people who really don't like me?"

"I probably could've guessed that without you telling us," Tadashi said, "but yeah, I remember."

"Well there's this guy who i'm supposed to deliver a package to, but because he doesn't like me, i'm afraid it'll be some kind of a set up, and he'll clip me."

"So you want us to deliver the package so he'll clip us instead?" Gogo asked. "I have to say, I don't think i'm up for this."

"Well you're right about delivering the package, but I promise you he won't hurt you. The guy's a criminal but he's got morals. You haven't done anything to him to he'll have no reason to have to kill you."

"What did you do to him that makes him want to kill _you_?" Wasabi asked.

"That's not important, but what is important is that you don't try to over intimidate him. That's another part of the reason why I didn't have Honey Lemon or Fred join us. He'll probably bring two or three guys top to pick up the package, and he doesn't like it when someone brings more people than him to make him feel threatened. Guy's a mob boss. I wouldn't mess with him on my best day."

"Right," Tadashi said with a smile. "We wouldn't want to make a mob boss feel threatened."

"What's the package we're delivering?" Gogo asked.

"Ah, that's the best part," Mr.S said. He went over to the corner of the room where a box was sitting, and he pulled out what looked to be a plastic bag wrapped in duct tape. The contents of the bag appeared to be white.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tadashi asked, staring at the bag.

"Yep," Mr.S said with a smile. "Cocaine."

"We're delivering an illegal drug to a mob boss who's most likely committed more crimes than I can count?" Wasabi summed up. "I think this plan might fall apart before it begins."

"It's gonna be fine. You'll be in a discrete location where no one will find you."

"That's what worries me."

"Look, all that's gonna happen is you'll go to the junkyard, wait for my guy to show up, hand over the package, take whatever he gives you, and get out of there. No drama."

"I have a feeling that there's gonna be drama," Gogo said skeptically.

"You guys are the most pessimistic people i've ever met."

"Wait, are we delivering the package tonight?" Tadashi asked. If the answer was yes, he was out."

"No," Mr.S replied. "I brought you here tonight to brief you. You'll be heading out to the junkyard, not the same one with the Backstreet Kinjus, tomorrow. It's that junkyard that's close to the highway where you guys were chased by cops. Remember that? That was fun, right?"

"It was a blast," Gogo said sarcastically as she began to walk out of the room.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

Gogo turned around to reveal an annoyed expression. "You told us everything we need to know, so i'm leaving."

"Well someone needs to take this." Mr.S held up the bag of cocaine.

"Yeah, i'm not having that in my house," Wasabi instantly replied.

"I have dogs that can and will get into that," Gogo said.

"Well, I don't want to waste an hour of my time trying to coax Wasabi into it," Mr.S said as he turned to Tadashi. "So the winner's Tadashi. Here's your prize." Mr.S handed the package to Tadashi.

"Hey, i've already got thousands of dollars hidden under my bed, I don't need this too," Tadashi said.

"Did you just say you hid the money under your bed?"

"I… might have… hidden it under my bed."

Mr.S smiled. "Then you can use the same stupid idea and hide the coke there."

Tadashi wanted to protest, but nobody else was gonna take it, and he didn't want to be in that warehouse any longer than he needed to be.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Good. Now hit the road."

Nobody argued.

They all left the warehouse and back to their homes, one of which was going to be housing cocaine for the night.

Oh joy.

* * *

Well, it was the next day.

Luckily, Tadashi had slept without any dreams or nightmares, which was weird seeing as how he had the stress of hiding an illegal drug. He did as Mr.S said and stashed it in the duffel bag along with his money.

He was now standing in the middle of a junkyard with Gogo and Wasabi waiting for Mr.S guy, the "mob boss". The more Tadashi said that title in his head, the more he worried. They had arrived there in Wasabi's sedan. Probably not the most intimidating thing in the world.

They were all wearing sunglasses and casual jackets, trying not to stand out too much. Along with all of that, Tadashi was also gripping the bag of cocaine in his hands.

"So what do you think?" Wasabi said without looking at Tadashi.

"What do you mean?" Tadashi didn't look either.

"You think we should be worried about this guy?"

"Mr.S said he'd be cool."

"Yeah, Mr.S also said we'd have enough time to hit all of the deposit boxes."

Tadashi didn't reply.

Instead of thinking he couldn't trust Mr.S because he was dangerous, Tadashi began to not trust him because he didn't know what he was doing. For all Tadashi know, Mr.S had sent him and his friends to their deaths.

"Let's try to _not_ talk about dying," Gogo said. "Just don't do anything stupid and we should be fine."

"Trust me Gogo," Tadashi chuckled, "we're gonna find some way to fuck this up."

"Yeah, I know. But, optimism and all that crap."

The three waited for about a half an hour before someone finally showed up.

"Guys," Wasabi said getting his friends attention. He nodded towards a black car turning around a large junk pile. It was a _really_ nice car. Some kind of hummer.

The car parked about twenty feet away from them, and three men stepped out. They all looked like cliche TV mobsters. Two of them wore suits, not super nice ones, but they were suits nonetheless. The third guy was wearing something similar to the other two. He wore a black suit jacket with a green hawaiian shirt with red flowers under it, and pants that were the same color of black as the jacket. What was odd though, was the fact that he was wearing sandals. Tadashi found that strange, but he didn't dare question it. Like a lot of TV mobsters, he also had the top part of his hawaiian shirt undone to reveal a gold chain that was apparently a skull with a japanese symbol carved into the forehead.

Another noticeable thing about the third man: he was huge. He wasn't really fat, but he wasn't muscular either. He was just huge, The two other men were walking on either side of him, so Tadashi figured he was the guy in charge.

The three walked up to Tadashi and his friends very slowly, and menacingly. It was when Tadashi looked at how serious these guys looked, that he realized the weight of this situation. This was a drug deal, an _actual_ drug deal. Tadashi had seen a lot of those on TV shows, and somebody always died. Probably not the best thought to be having at the moment.

The three men were now standing a mere four feet away from them.

"Where's Steven?" the large man said. His voice was deep, and sounded as if a toad had been able to speak.

"Wh… who?" Tadashi asked shakily.

"Steven," the man said again. "The guy who was supposed to be delivering that to me." He pointed to the package in Tadashi's hands.

 _Is Mr.S's name Steven?_ , Tadashi thought to himself. He would have to ask him later, but for now, he had to assume that Steven was Mr.S.

"Well… he, uh… he couldn't make it here, so he sent us." Tadashi found it hard to talk to this man. If he hadn't been informed of what he does for a living, he wouldn't be so intimidated. But simply knowing this man was a mob boss made Tadashi want to curl up into a ball and cry.

The man was silent for a moment. Then he smiled. "That's too bad. I was hoping to get to speak with him. But, I suppose the package will do. Give it here."

Tadashi hesitated for whatever reason before handing the package over to the man.

As the man examined the package, he began to speak with Tadashi. "So, you're the guys who pulled that score at the Silent Sparrow Repository?"

"Y… yeah. Yeah that was us," Tadashi replied before being elbowed by Gogo. She wasn't a fan of people knowing that they were the ones who robbed the repository.

The man chuckled. "I don't know what the fuck you guys are doing taking orders from an idiot like Steven. You'd be more useful takin' them from me."

Tadashi didn't want to say anything, but curiosity got the better of him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The man chuckled again. "You'll find out soon enough. Now get out of here. You did your job."

Tadashi didn't move.

"What are you waitin' for."

"Don't… don't you have something you want to give us?" Tadashi felt as though he made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Look kid," the man said as he got in Tadashi's face. "I'm not payin' that asshole jackshit. If he wants something he can come see me himself. Now fuck off."

The three didn't hesitate to begin walking to Wasabi's sedan. They wanted to get as far away from this guy as soon as possible.

When they were all inside the sedan, Wasabi spoke up.

"That… wasn't that bad," he said as he started up the car.

"Yeah, that went smoother than I thought it would," Gogo added.

"That's because i'm such the smooth talker," Tadashi joked. "You guys didn't say a word."

"Oh whatever. You should've seen yourself. You looked like a kid who was scared to sit on Santa's lap."

"I'm just surprised Wasabi didn't lose it."

"Oh believe me," Wasabi said, "I was freaking out on the inside."

"I do believe you. Now let's-"

"Hey!" the loud recognizable toad voice yelled.

Tadashi could literally feel his heart stop right then and there. What had happened? Was that guy mad about something? What was he mad at?

Tadashi looked out his window and saw the man looking down at the package.

"What the hell's in here?!" he yelled at them. He was gripping the bag very hard. Was there something in there? "It's like a brick or some shit-"

 _BOOM!_

Tadashi wasn't sure what happened. There was a boom, some dust, and then nothing. Tadashi's ears were ringing, and he could feel the car vibrating.

But there were a lot of body parts.

"What the hell was that?!" Tadashi yelled gripping the sides of his head, covering his ears. "I'm fucking deaf!"

"Oh my god," Gogo said looking out the window.

Tadashi directed his attention to what Gogo was looking at.

It was probably the most horrible thing he had ever seen.

First, he saw a leg, and it wasn't attached to anything. Then he saw a couple of arms that were severed as well. There were also a lot of unidentifiable parts as well, and a lot of blood. Tadashi could also see the golden skull that had been around the man's neck just a few moments ago, which meant one thing was for certain: The mob boss and his thugs were dead… and everywhere. What the hell happened?

"What. The. Fuck," were the only words Tadashi managed to say.

 _Bzzzzzzzzzz_

 _Of course._

Tadashi grabbed the dark phone out of his pocket and answered it.

" _Hey Tadashi, I saw a thing go off on my laptop, did it happen?"_

"What the fuck was that?!" Tadashi yelled into the phone at Mr.S.

" _Hey, whoa, calm down-"_

"Calm down?! I just saw three guys get blown the hell and you want me to calm down?! What the fuck?!"

" _It needed to be done. I just didn't tell you I put a bomb in the coke because I knew you wouldn't go through with it."_ Mr.S started to laugh. " _And the second that bomb went off, I created a power vacuum."_

"A what?"

" _A power vacuum. Yama was the top crime lord in the city, so he who I sell all of my drugs and guns to. But he's an asshole who get's pissed very easily, and that didn't fly with me. So yes, I blew him up. Now somebody new will take his place, and they're hopefully a bit easier to get along with. And if they're not, i'll just give them a bomb too."_

Tadashi gritted his teeth. Mr.S just blew somebody up, and not just that, he blew them into pieces. How could you do that to a human being, even to your worst enemy?

Mr.S began to laugh again. " _Did you see the look on his face? I didn't of course, but tell me what it was like. I bet it was priceless."_

"Fuck you." With that, Tadashi hung up the phone, and had his head held low.

"Mr.S blew that guy up?" Gogo asked.

Tadashi just nodded.

"Damn."

"What do we do now?" Wasabi asked.

"Just drive," Tadashi mumbled.

Wasabi didn't speak a word before hitting the gas and getting the hell out of there.

The entire trip home was silent.

 _He just blew a guy up because he didn't like his attitude._ Tadashi thought to himself. _And he laughed at it._

Then came a voice in the back of his head. _And you helped him._

* * *

 **(A/N) Damn. Tadashi is gonna have nightmares about that. That's probably the most gruesome thing you can do to a person, blowing them up. Hell, Joker did it in The Dark Knight, the Mexican cartel did it in Breaking Bad. There's most likely a lot more examples that I don't know of. Also, I probably won't be updating until September because of life and junk, and I go back to school then, so it's gonna be hard to find time to write. But where there's a will, there's a way. Jesus I sound like a get well card. Anyway, i'll update when I can, which will be probably be in a week… or two… most likely two. Anyhow, That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	12. Chapter 12 Rethinking Things

**Chapter 12: Rethinking Things**

Gerson had seen many things in his years on the force, most of which he'd rather forget seeing.

But this… this was probably the most disturbing thing he had ever seen.

Well at least in the top ten. This was a weird city.

"I will never understand what could make someone do this to a human being," Gerson said as he stared at the crime scene.

"Man up," Callaghan, who had been standing right next to him, said. "I've seen scenes far worse than this that didn't phase me. Shit like this happens all the time, especially in the lower part of the state, with the cartels and what not."

"I don't believe anyone could get used to seeing this kind of shit."

"I didn't say I was used to it."

The two watched as officers were photographing the horrendous sight, waiting for the go ahead to check it out.

About three men had been blown up, and they were everywhere. The more the years went by, the darker this city got in Gerson's eyes.

"Hey photo boys," Gerson said as he walked over to the crime scene, "you guys done here?"

The three men taking pictures looked at each other, and then at Gerson.

"Yeah," one of them replied. "I think we have all we need."

The three men stood up, for they were crouching to get better shots. Gerson walked onto the scene. The whole place had to be illuminated by lights because apparently some workers waited until the dead of night to report a large explosion. One that left what seemed to be three men dead, and in pieces. Gerson stood above what looked like a severed leg. A pant leg was still on it, and other that the obvious blood stains, they looked to be rather nice pair of pants… well they were.

"There's some expensive clothing on these… what's left of these people," Callaghan said as soon as Gerson noticed it. "That plus the fact they died next to a hummer tells me these guys had some deep pockets."

"What would someone like that be doing in a junkyard?" Gerson asked. It was question he was asking himself, but he said it outloud, so Callaghan replied.

"Well," he said as he crouched to the ground next to an arm, "if this is what I think it is, than I think this was some kind of a drug deal."

Gerson walked over to Callaghan to see what it was he was talking about. He crouched next to the arm as Callaghan did, and he saw what he was looking at. The palm of the hand looked to be covered in something… white. White and powdery.

"Is this cocaine?" Gerson asked in surprised.

"I'm willing to bet," Callaghan replied. "This was probably a drug deal gone wrong. Maybe the dealer didn't like the buyer's attitude, so he slipped an explosive in with the coke."

"Well we're obviously not gonna get any ID on these guys," Gerson said as he looked around at the carnage. "Any of the workers see anyone come or go?"

"No. They just heard the explosion and found the body parts.

"What about the car?"

"No plates. We can't identify the owner."

"Well there had to be another person here. You said a dealer might be responsible for this, so they must've drove out of here."

"There are tire tracks twenty feet from the bodies. They don't look like they belong to the hummer, but in a city this big, it's gonna be days before we can even find out what kind of car it was."

Gerson got up and began searching around some more. There had to be something they can use to trace the dealer. Then as he began moving, he could see a glint of light emanating off of the ground. Gerson walked toward the light and found something very odd, something that wasn't very common. It was also something he'd seen before.

Before Gerson, laid a skull, a golden skull attached to a golden chain, and the skull had a japanese symbol on it… and a lot of blood. And Gerson knew who it belonged to.

"Well would ya look at this-" Gerson said as he picked up the chain, but was interrupted by Callaghan.

"Hey! Put that down! No messing with the crime scene." Callaghan was the bane of Gerson's existence. He already basically took over the San Fransokyo Police Department trying to find who robbed the Silent Sparrow Repository, and now he wanted to tag along on a case that wasn't any of his busyness. His excuse for coming was, "When men get blown up in a junkyard, it makes me a little curious." What an asshole.

"Right i'm sorry," Gerson said with no sincerity at all. "I wouldn't want to get my fingerprints all over the bloodstained chain."

"Put it down." Callaghan ordered.

"Relax. This thing just gave us an ID."

"What?"

"The chain belongs… belonged to a mob boss. Yama's what people called him."

"Yama? No last name."

"Guy was illusive. We barely got a first name out of one of his goons. But he was smart. Never left any proof of any criminal activities, and whenever someone would call to testify, they would turn up… missing."

"Well the guy wasn't smart enough to not get blown to hell. The other two must've been his bodyguards."

Gerson placed the chain back on the ground. "This doesn't seem like any regular tactic."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when these mobs and gangs want each other dead, they'd go for something more subtle, like a bullet to the head or a classic prison shanking. But bombs, not their style."

"Well, you never know with people like this."

" _I_ do. I know my city, and if I know it well enough, this was done by someone smarter than just any junky, and i'm talkin' someone really smart if they took down a guy like Yama."

"Or incredibly stupid if they took down a guy like Yama."

"Nah, nah. This is the work of somebody who knows what they're doing."

* * *

"What am I doing?" Tadashi said to himself as he lay in his bed staring at the ceiling.

After the "drug deal", Wasabi dropped Tadashi off at the house without a word. They didn't go to see Mr.S after that stunt that he had pulled. Not because they were angry with him. They were terrified of the man now. Tadashi had been up in his room ever since, trying to contemplate what had really happened that day.

Three men died. They died, and Tadashi had a hand in it.

He kept trying to tell himself that it wasn't his fault, that he had no idea what Mr.S had planned for Yama and his men. But for some odd reason, he felt as though he had set it off. Not the bomb, but everything. Ever since he began working with Mr.S, it had been nothing but illegal activities, and… well that's pretty much it. He should've just turned down Mr.S's offer when he had the chance, and then he wouldn't be in this crazy mess, and neither would his friends.

But it's not like Yama was such an innocent guy. He didn't need Mr.S to tell him that the guy was some kind of crime lord. If he hadn't been blown to bits, Tadashi was sure someone else would've gotten to him eventually. But still he felt guilty for the man's death.

Even with all these thoughts and counter thoughts though, Tadashi still managed to drift into a deep sleep, and luckily without any dreams of guilt or anything that would make him wish he hadn't fallen asleep.

He woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He wasn't sure why, or if he was smiling in his sleep, but that's how it was. Smiling.

He needed to head to SFIT to work on his project, which made him glad. The work would take his mind off of the events of the day before.

Aunt Cass was still asleep, for the café was closed today. Tadashi didn't bother her as he threw on his clothes (a red T-shirt, jeans, and a black button up shirt over the red T), and he made his way downstairs, out the door, and onto his moped, in which he hopped on, and drove to SFIT.

* * *

"This is Tadashi Hamada… again, and this is the… what it is it… the seventh test of my robotics project," Tadashi said as he stared into the eyes of his creation. A health bot. The previous six tests had been… less than successful, but he was certain this time it would work. He definitely wasn't going to be doing this seventy seven more times…

"Come on Baymax, show me what you got."

The robot began to lift it's arm to wave, which was progress seeing as how he sometimes had trouble doing even _that._ Tadashi felt hopeful.

Then it all went to shit.

First, the arm he was waving with came off, or rather flew off since Baymax was filled with air. That flew off and knocked down a tower of soda cans Tadashi was too lazy to get rid off. Then his left arm deflated all together and fell off. And if Tadashi wasn't having enough trouble, Baymax fell over on his side and became silent.

"Yeah," Tadashi said as he looked around the room. "This _would_ happen to me."

And to make matters worse, there was Gogo, standing in the door of his workspace.

"You… uh… you saw that huh?" Tadashi said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Only the part where you fucked up," Gogo replied. "More problems with Baymax?"

"Yeah. I don't think i'm making his metal joints strong enough. The titanium's kinda hard to work with."

"You should use carbon fiber. Much easier."

"I'll give that a thought, but I assume you didn't stop by to teach me how to build a robot."

Gogo began rubbing her left arm. "Have you seen the news."

"Nope, but I bet all the money lying under the bed that we made it."

"That's not what bugged me about it. Callaghan was investigating it."

"So? The guy hasn't caught us yet, and we left plenty of evidence at the repository. There's nothing he can use to pin us to…" Tadashi grew silent.

"I think the best thing to do do is just forget about it," Gogo said as she walked further into the room.

"Forget about it? Huh. Just forget about it. Like we didn't see three guys get blown to…" Tadashi stopped himself before he said anything out loud. "Look, I… I can't unsee what I saw, or undo it. We killed someone-"

"Mr.S was the only one who knew about the you know what. We thought we were doing a scumbag a favor. This isn't our fault-"

"It's mine."

Gogo was puzzled. "What? Tadashi, you couldn't have known-"

"I mean _everything,_ Gogo."

Gogo stopped talking.

"Ever since I decided not to walk out on Mr.S, it's been nothing but hell. We almost got killed by vicious bikers, got away with thousands of dollars while decommissioning cop cars, and we blew a bunch of guys up. None of you guys would be in this mess if I had just said no." Tadashi didn't care who heard him now, not even if the information had reached Robert Callaghan himself. He was pissed.

Pissed at himself.

"Stop it." Gogo spat, causing Tadashi to jump. "None of this is your fault. All of this is because Mr.S is a psychotic asshole, so quit blaming yourself like you always do-"

"Like I always do?"

"Anytime something bad happens to us, whether it's one of us tripping over that chip in the floor because you keep saying you'll fix it, or if someone missed the trolley home because you needed them to help you after Wasabi left with his car. Everything always has to be your fault, but draw the line when you blame yourself for someone dying."

Tadashi was speechless. It was true, he often blamed himself for little everyday inconveniences, but he never saw it as anything that bugged people. He was just trying to be good person. But, here Gogo was, telling him to stop for once.

"Gogo…" Tadashi started, but never found the words to finish.

"Just, get a hold of yourself. If you want to do that Krei Bank job, then you need to get your head straight." With that Gogo left the room without another word, leaving Tadashi in a state of shock and confusion.

* * *

After testing Baymax about three more times, all without success, Tadashi decided to head home, and as he was doing so he thought about his current situation.

He was a college student turned bank robber on a mission to pay his brother's medical bills, and all while working under the management of some kind of drug and arms dealer who, if he wasn't being mysterious enough, went by Mr.S. Now, Tadashi realized how dangerous said drug/arms dealer was, and what he might do to Tadashi or his friends if one of them steps out of line.

He didn't know what to do.

But at the same time he did.

It was a stupid idea. One that would most certainly cause Mr.S to flip his shit, but Tadashi didn't know what else to do.

He needed to quit. The only thing that held him back though, was Hiro. Tadashi didn't have nearly enough cash to pay for his surgery, and he would have that and possibly more if he did the Krei Bank job.

On the other hand, quitting would definately keep his loved ones safe. The cops hadn't caught onto them yet, and it would probably stay that way if they all just kept a low profile. But there was still the Mr.S issue.

Tadashi arrived home a little after ten o'clock, which meant Cass was most likely sleeping right now. Working on Baymax all day was tiring, so the first thing he was planning on doing was flopping on the bed and sleeping 'til noon.

As he was walked up the stairs, Tadashi could hear a noise in the darkness of the house. He figured it was just Cass getting up to get something to eat, but this noise didn't sound like footprints. It sounded like… metal. Metal that was being flicked or something.

Tadashi was walking up the stairs much faster now, and when he arrived at the top, he wanted to scream.

"Hey, you're home," a smug-looking Mr.S said as he sat in a chair at the dining table. He was spinning a quarter with his fingers, which was probably what the noise was. "You know, you've got a really nice place here-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tadashi said. He was too in shock to yell at the man. How did he even get in here

"Well I figured you'd still be a little pissed at me and wouldn't answer your phone."

"Get out."

"What?" Mr.S chuckled this like he was surprised at Tadashi's reply

"Get the fuck out of my house. Right now."

Mr.S stood up quickly, causing the quarter to smack on the table. "You see Tadashi, I would love to. I would love to just leave, go back to my own home, and not worry about anything. But, the truth is we're fucked-"

"Where's my aunt?" Tadashi interrupted.

"Don't worry, I… let myself in after she went to sleep. But we need to talk-"

"I don't have a fucking thing to say to you after what you did."

"Yama was an asshole. He needed to go."

"You didn't have to blow him up-"

"The guys like a goddamn airport, he can see guns a mile away, but that greedy bastard won't second guess cocaine."

"Just tell me what you need to tell me and get the hell out of my house."

"Like I said, we're fucked-"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… as it turns out, the SFPD has offered a reward for any information regarding the Silent Sparrow Repository robbery. One of my guys, knew… quite a bit about it and he's going to the cops first thing in the morning-"

"Well you know what? Good for him. If he lands you in a prison for life, i'm throwing a party-"

"He knows the names of your friends and yours."

Tadashi became silent.

"Yeah, got nothin' to say now do you? He's going down to the station to tell the police everything, and sparing no details."

"Why are you telling this to me?" Tadashi asked when he finally processed the news. "He's one of _your_ guys. Why are you here."

"The guy knows me too well. If I try to go for him, or any of my other guys for that matter, he's gonna haul ass to the station."

Tadashi put his arms in the air. "So?"

"He doesn't know what you look like. He's just got a name."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Tadashi asked suspiciously.

"I need the guy clipped."

"What?" Tadashi wasn't really used to all this criminal lingo yet.

"Oh for the love of god," Mr.S complained. "He needs to disappear, kick the bucket, sleep with the fishes."

Tadashi began to back up. Was he saying what he thought he was saying?

"You… you want me to…"

"Yes, Tadashi. I need you to kill him."

 _Son of a bitch._

* * *

 **(A/N) Well i'm back! Did ya miss me?!(crickets chirping)... Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates. I've been back to school, and things have been kinda hectic, but i've developed a schedule for my writing, so no need to fear. So, yes, it has come time for Tadashi to kill someone knowingly, but not because he wants to… maybe sometime, but not now. This chapter was meant to be more of a drama kind of deal, so I apologise for the lack of action. My personal favorite part was when Gogo was telling Tadashi off. You go girl. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	13. Chapter 13 Choices

**Chapter 13: Choices**

"No," was what Tadashi said. "I won't."

It was enough that Mr.S had broken into Tadashi's house to speak with him, but now he was telling him he needed him to kill someone.

"You _need_ to," Mr.S replied, looking like he was becoming hostile.

"I don't need to do anything. Especially kill someone."

"Well then have fun in prison, where your aunt and little brother will know that you're a bank robber, and where you can't pay for your brother's medical bills because the police have confiscated your money. Say goodbye to all the work you did, and the respect of your family."

Tadashi opened his mouth to reply, but said nothing.

"That's what I thought," Mr.S replied, surprisingly not being smug about it. "This needs to happen Tadashi. I can tell you where to be, when to be there, and give you what you need. All you need to do is carry it out."

Tadashi ran his hand through his hair, trying to figure out what he should do. He couldn't kill someone. He already had Yama's death on his conscience, and that wasn't even his fault. But Mr.S was right. If this guy lived, he was going to go straight to the SFPD, and everything would be ruined. Sure, it would be bad if Hiro and Cass found out how Tadashi spent his free time, but then the money would be confiscated by the police as well, which was worse. They _needed_ that money. There was really only one option here

"Fine," Tadashi finally said. "I'll do it."

"Great," Mr.S said as he began walking towards the stairs.

"Wait," Tadashi said as he followed him, "what do I need to do?"

"I'll call you tomorrow," Mr.S replied. "I'll tell you everything you need to know." He began heading down the steps but turned around. "Oh, and Tadashi, this probably doesn't need to be said, but if for whatever reason, you don't go through with this, i'm, gonna be forced to do something no one wants to happen." And on that… odd note, Mr.S walked out the front door. Leaving Tadashi to wonder if he had made the right decision.

Of course he did. This guy worked for Mr.S, so he was probably an asshole. And he was going to go to the police and tell them everything. Tadashi couldn't let that happen, and the only way to stop it was to kill the guy… it just had to be done. There wasn't any other way… was there?

These were the thoughts that had filled Tadashi's head the rest of the night, as he waited for the next day.

The day he needed to kill a man.

* * *

Well, it was the next day, and Tadashi sure as hell could never be prepared for what he was about to do.

He was about twelve blocks away from the precinct, waiting for Mr.S guy to show up. His name was Christian Denunzio, and Mr.S had told Tadashi he didn't own a car, so he would be walking to the precinct. Mr.S had also left an unlocked car down the road that had everything that Tadashi needed in the trunk. Unfortunately, all he needed was a suppressed pistol.

He was waiting out in an alleyway where he and Mr.S had set a trap for Christian… with Tadashi being the bait. He was all alone on this one. He decided that it would be best if he was the only one to be doing this because, one: more than two people hanging out in an alley way would probably look pretty suspicious. And two: none of them would have came. Killing someone wasn't exactly something that you could just invite someone to without them flipping out on you, so he didn't tell his friends this was happening.

Tadashi really helped this went well because if it didn't, Christian could escape, tell the cops what he and his friends had done, and they would go to prison, or he would take the gun out of Tadashi's hand and shoot him. But if things went well, Christian would be dead, no one would go to prison, and the Krei Bank job would be back on. Piece of cake.

Tadashi's hands shook as he waited on the alley. Thank god the gun was in his back pocket, because if it was in Tadashi's hands, he was more than certain that he would have ended up firing a bullet that would ricochet off of the walls around him. God he was nervous. He was probably as nervous as… well someone who was about to kill a guy.

The plan was the lure Christian into the alley where no one would see him, and then put a bullet in his head. Robbing a bank was one thing. Nobody got hurt, the team got away with the money. But this was murder. Someone was going to die, and Tadashi would be pulling the trigger. He had thought about turning back, but he already had the gun, and God knows what Mr.S would do if he quit now.

He kept popping his head out from the wall of the alleyway to see when Christian was coming down the sidewalk, and on about the fifth time he did it, he saw him. Mr.S had shown him a picture of the guy, and he was pretty hard to miss.

The guy was tall, lean, and had a scar under his right eye. His hair was long like how Fred's was, but a bit shorter, and it was brown. even from a hundred feet away, he gave off a vibe that said he'd been through shit. And in a few moments, Tadashi would've been through enough

Tadashi got into position as he laid down on the hard ground gripping his leg, which he had covered in fake blood. The plan was to lure Christian into the alley by pretending to have been shot in the leg, only when he steps into the alley, he'll be the one with the bullet in him…

Tadashi waited, and waited, and waited, and then Christian walked in front of the alley way.

"Son of a bitch!" Tadashi yelled, gripping his head in false pain. That caused Christian to turn his head. "Help me!" Tadashi yelled. Christian hesitated before running into the alley, but it was't long before he was at Tadashi's side.

"Holy shit man, are you alright?" Christian said as he stood over Tadashi, moving his hands around like he wasn't sure what to do with them.

"I got shot in the goddamn leg!" Tadashi yelled

 _Here we go. I need to kill this guy_. It had only been a few seconds, but in that time, Tadashi had thought about a lot. If this guy was kind enough to help a guy bleeding in the ground in a city like this, does he deserve to bleed himself? Of course not, but he _needed_ to die. He needed to die because if he didn't, all of Tadashi's work would've been for nothing. This had to be done

Christian spoke again. "Do you need me to call an ambulance or-"

Tadashi quickly stood up, grabbed the gun out of his back pocket and aimed it right at Christian's head.

As expected, Christian didn't move and he put his hands in the air. "M… Mr.S sent you, didn't he?"

Tadashi had his finger on the trigger. "You know this can only end one way." Tadashi's voice quivered as he pulled his finger closer to the point of firing.

"If… if you're who I think you are, than you know as well as I do that Mr.S needs to be put behind bars."

Tadashi's finger stopped.

The way Mr.S had described the situation, this guy was going to the police for the reward money. But now Tadashi was hearing it straight from the man himself, and he sounded like he was doing this to put Mr.S in jail.

"You have no idea what he's capable of," Christian continued. "You were there when Yama was offed. You know what Mr.S will do to get rid of someone he doesn't find useful anymore, and everyone wears out their usefulness eventually."

"If you go to the cops, i'll be put away too."

"I swear to god I won't even mention you were involved. Just let me tell them about Mr.S, and he'll be put away for a long time," Christian begged.

"The cops are looking for whoever was physically at the repository, and if they have Mr.S, it's gonna be a cold day in hell before he decides not to give us up."

"Come on man, we're on the same side here. Don't tell me you don't think he's insane."

"Of course he is… but I can't let you tell anyone we were there. I'm sorry… but you need to die."

Christian closed his eyes, ready to die.

But death never came.

Tadashi tried to pull the trigger, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Christian was right. Mr.S was a psychotic lunatic who would kill Tadashi at the first sight of disloyalty. Should this guy really be put down for doing the right thing?

No. No he shouldn't. So Taashi knocked him upside the head instead.

Tadashi swped the gun at Christian's head and he fell onto the hard ground. the side of his head was bleeding, but he was still alive.

Tadashi grabbed the man's wrist to see if he could still feel a pulse, and let out a sigh of relief when he felt it. Luckily for him, Christian was pretty much the only person on the sidewalk aside from a few people too busy looking at their phones to notice an unconscious man in an alleyway.

 _What did I just do?_

It wasn't really him worrying about what he did, but what he hadn't done. He was supposed to kill this guy, and Mr.S was going to find out that he wasn't dead.

Tadashi didn't know what to do. If he just left, Christian would wake up and go to the cops, but if Mr.S found out he was alive, he'd have Tadashi, his friends, his Aunt Cass, and Hiro killed.

"Oh fuck it," Tadashi finally said after arguing with himself. He pulled out his phone and dialled Wasabi's number. It began to ring. "Come on come on." Tadashi was tapping his foot rapidly on the ground. "Pick up."

" _Yo,"_ Wasabi said as he finally answered.

"Hey Wasabi. I… I have a problem."

* * *

Wasabi had picked up Tadashi plus a second passenger who was passed out in the back of Wasabi's car.

Neither Tadashi or Wasabi had said a word to each other since they loaded Christian into the back, and Wasabi nearly had a heart attack when he saw him.

"So," Wasabi finally spoke up as he kept his eyes on the road. "Is there any particular reason why i'm driving with my gun-wielding friend in the passenger seat, and an unconscious man in the back? I mean, i'm sure it's a long story and all, but seeing as you didn't tell me where to go, we have all the time in the world." Wasabi seemed calm about this entire thing… relative to ten minutes ago when he was screaming his head off.

Tadashi didn't speak at first. He stared out the window as the buildings moved past his field of vision. He found that to be the best way to think, but right now his mind was blank. "I think the name Mr.S will explain it all," he said as he still stared through the glass.

"Well I figured that much, but i'm gonna need some more details here. You had a gun, yet you hit him with it."

"I was supposed to kill him." Tadashi said as he gripped the gun in his hand with anger for what he had almost done."

"But you didn't," Wasabi said as he took his eyes off the road to look at Tadashi. He could get passed the fact that Wasabi was helping his move an unconscious body, but now he was ignoring driver's safety, so he must've been serious about this. "What happened."

Tadashi stopped looking out the window and looked at Wasabi, his friend, one of the best. He let out a sigh. "I found Mr.S in my house." Tadashi went on to tell Wasabi of how Mr.S needed Christian dead because he was going to tell the police about everything, including the names of those who robbed the repository.

"Shit," Wasabi said taking in the information. "But you didn't kill him. Why not?"

Tadashi grew silent for a moment. Why _hadn't_ he killed Christian? This was something he had been asking himself over and over again. He knew he needed this guy dead, but at the same time, this guy could have put a stop to everything Mr.S was doing. He supposed the middleground was knocking upside the head.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it," Tadashi simply said although there was definitely more to it than that.

"Well don't feel so bad about not wanting to kill a person," Wasabi replied. "You say it like it's the end of the world."

"He was going to tell the police about us Wasabi. He promised not to tell the police about us after I pointed the barrel of a gun at his head, but Mr.S would have found out I let him go and probably kill us. Instead I knocked him out, and if he escapes, then he's not making any promises to me this time, or Mr.S could find out if he's alive, and so on and so forth."

"So then what do we do? Where are we going? If you're so scared about Mr.S knowing this guy's alive, then why is he knocked out in the back of my car?"

"Because we're going to hide him somewhere where Mr.S won't find him," Tadashi said confidently. "Does your dad still own that storage space uptown?"

Wasabi had a suspicious look in his eye. "Yeah, why?"

"Did you buy those handcuffs I told you to get?" Tadashi said as a smile spread across his face."

Wasabi stared at Tadashi for a moment. They were at a red light, so it was fine for him to not look at the road. "Did you get this strategy from the same book you found your money hiding spot in."

"I didn't even tell you what we were doing yet."

"Tadashi, I didn't get into college for not being able to put two and two together. Storage space plus handcuff equals you locking this guy in there!"

"It's...not a perfect plan," Tadashi mumbled as he stared out the window again.

"What are you gonna do with him? My dad probably won't go in there for another six months, but you can't just keep the guy in there until he decides he needs his four wheeler. What if-"

"Hey," a groggy voice said, "what's goin' on?'

"Oh shit!" Tadashi and Wasabi both screamed as Tadashi grabbed the pistol and whacked the now half awake Christian in the nose with it. Then there was silence.

"Is… is he…" Wasabi said, scared to look back.

Tadashi looked behind the seat. Christian was laying across the back seat with blood gushing from his nose. He wasn't awake, but he was still breathing. "He's alive."

"So," Wasabi said as he gripped his steering wheel, "the storage locker?"

"Yep."

The red light turned green, and the two road off in silence.

* * *

"And, bada bing." Tadashi said as he handcuffed an unconscious Christian to a pipe that ran up the corner of the storage locker. Tadashi made sure that he wasn't anywhere where he could grab something to get free. Wasabi's dad had a _lot_ of stuff. There were two four wheelers, a lawn mower, some old furniture, and a work bench. It was a rather large storage space.

"Why does your dad have all this stuff in here?" Tadashi asked as he got up from his crouched position.

"We don't have a garage," Wasabi answered simply. "Like I said, my dad probably won't be back here for a few months."

"Well then, shall we be going?" Tadashi began walking to the exit, but Wasabi stopped him.

"Wait, we're just gonna leave him here?"

"Well what else can we do? He's restrained, Mr.S probably thinks he's dead, and i'm tired. We don't really have anything left to do."

"That's an understatement."

"Well what do you want to do, stay here and make sure the guy gets a good night's rest? He's fine where he is."

Wasabi gave Tadashi a looked that looked almost ashamed. "Whatever," he said as he walked out of the storage space. "But let me remind you that you're now holding a man against his will, and you've dragged me along with you down a path that you don't know how to walk down. I'll be in the car." With that, Wasabi walked out of the storage locker leaving Tadashi in the cluttered space with an unconscious man handcuffed to a pipe.

Tadashi looked at Christians unmoving body slumped against a wall. Tadashi didn't need Wasabi to tell him that he didn't know what he was doing. He was sure of that the moment he broke into a repository and got away with thousands.

Mr.S was probably sitting in a chair somewhere looking smug thinking about how clever he was. But like Tadashi didn't know what he was doing, neither did Mr.S. The man whom he knew almost nothing about and couldn't be trusted.

But Tadashi had trusted him anyway. He let that man use him to rob a repository, assault, police officers, blow up crime a crime lord, and almost kill a man who was doing the right thing.

Yet, despite all of this, Tadashi knew he needed him.

He needed him because, without him, he wouldn't be able to get into Krei Bank.

Without getting into Krei Bank, he wouldn't have the money to pay for Hiro's medical bills.

Without the money, his family would go bankrupt.

So no matter what Tadashi thought of him, no matter what it is he had done or will do, Tadashi needed him.

He needed Mr.S, and Tadashi couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

 **(A/N) So… it's been a while. I'm SO sorry for the late update. I tried to upload this on Wednesday, but some personal junk got in the way, and I didn't have this chapter finished by then. But it's here now and I hoped you enjoyed. I laughed so hard writing the part where Christian woke up. But now Tadashi has a man in his captivity. I'll just add that to the list of unrecorded felonies. But, anyhow, again, sorry, and That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


	14. Chapter 14 What Needs to Be Done

**Chapter 14: What Needs to Be Done**

"Yeah!" Fred said pumping his fists in the air. "End of the day! Let's get outta here guys. Chinese food's on me."

Everyone was in the parking lot either heading to the bus stop or to their cars to when the day at SFIT was over.

"Where do you get your money?" Gogo asked as they all walked to Wasabi's car.

"That's another story for another day."

"You didn't tell a first story-"

"So Tadashi, you gonna meet us at that Jade Garden place on your moped?"

"I'll catch up with you guys," Tadashi said. "There's… something I have to take care of real quick." He gave Wasabi a look that said "you know what I mean."

"Well then let's get going," Wasabi said before anyone could question Tadashi.

Everyone piled into Wasabi's car, except for Tadashi who parked his moped elsewhere.

As he was putting his helmet on, Tadashi could see Honey Lemon running up to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Tadashi!" she yelled as she was running across the parking lot in her high heels. Tadashi wondered how many times she fell down before she learned to run in those things.

"Oh, hey," Tadashi replied as she finally got to him. "What's up?"

"It's…" Honey Lemon looked around. "When are we gonna do that Krei Bank thing?" she whispered.

Krei Bank. Tadashi had barely thought of the concept of robbing it. All he knew was that Mr.S was "planning it". That is of course if he thought that Christian was dead. Which of course he wasn't. But Mr.S didn't know that, so he was probably in good spirits.

"Well, I don't know when it's gonna go down. It'll just happen when it happens," Tadashi replied.

"It's just…" Honey stopped talking and looked to the ground.

"You're worried," Tadashi assumed.

"Kind of. I'm just thinking, 'what if we don't do this sooner?' What if we wait too long, and something _really_ bad ends up happening if we don't get this money."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, and that's what worries me. We don't know what's coming. What if this Callaghan guy catches us in the time we've been waiting? Or what if our parents find out about this? The police know we were using chemical weapons. What if they decide to take a look at SFIT?"

"As for the SFIT thing, I wouldn't worry about it. The police have better things to do than interrogate a bunch of college kids." Tadashi didn't mention it, but Honey Lemon was right about one thing: Callaghan. The longer they waited, the more time they were giving the guy to catch them, but Tadashi still kept his cool. "I can't tell you when we'll be hitting Krei Bank, but I know that between now and then, nothing will go wrong."

Honey Lemon smiled. "Yeah, I just needed to hear someone other than myself say it. So where are you going?"

Tadashi came up with a lie right on the spot. "Well my aunt's been going to see Hiro at the hospital more often, and someone needs to feed Mochi."

"You're passing up dim sum to feed your cat?"

"I'm not "passing up". I'll meet you guys there after."

"If you say so," Honey Lemon chuckled as she began to walk towards Wasabi's car.

Tadashi wondered what both Honey Lemon and Fred would think about him if they had known about the things he had done. They weren't there when Yama died, and only Wasabi knew about Christian. Would they look at him as a different person? Just another criminal?

Because they had every right to.

Tadashi lied about Mochi, but he was telling the truth when he said he needed to feed someone. He started up his moped, and began his long drive to the storage unit.

* * *

"Gerson," Callaghan said from his office, attempting to summon the sergeant. He didn't come. "Gerson!" He yelled.

"I'm comin', i'm comin'," Gerson said as he walked through Callaghan's door. "These walls aren't made of concrete. I can hear you."

"Come have a look at this," Callaghan said, ignoring Gerson's complaint. Callaghan was looking through the files of the Silent Sparrow robbery. Out of all of them, he kept going back to one in particular. A file marked "Steven White".

Gerson walked behind Callaghan and looked over his shoulder. "What, this White guy? He's dead."

"Is he?" Callaghan said skeptically. "Then who put his gun in the repository?"

"Probably him," Gerson replied. "According to the records, the thing was in there for a while."

"But according to Steven's file, he died a good two years before the gun was deposited."

"Possessions get moved around. Maybe it was in his will."

"I don't believe in thirty year old men writing wills, and he didn't have any family to speak of."

Gerson tried coming up with a good reason for what Callaghan was telling him, but couldn't find any flaws. Gerson despised the man, but maybe he was onto something.

"And look at this." Callaghan grabbed another file. "These were Steven White's bank records. Every month after his death, little bits of money were being transferred from his account to another. If it was a bank or an unknown family member who took it, I would've been able to trace the money, but there's no trail to speak of."

"So," Gerson said, "what you're trying to tell me is that this Steven White who, quote 'died in a fiery car crash' is still out and about?"

"That's _precisely_ what i'm telling you."

Gerson pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Robert, I know you're just doing your job and all, but this guy couldn't possibly be alive. They found his body and everything."

"Maybe not," Callaghan said as he turned in his chair to face Gerson. "You see Gerson, if there's one good thing to come from aging, it's knowledge. About fifteen years ago, I encountered a man who had been presumed dead four years beforehand. He was supposedly burned alive in a house fire. Well when I was investigating the robbery of a jewelry store, I found that the suspect was the dead man. The records had said they had found his body, but there he was when I caught him in a sting. Turns out that the body that was found in his house belonged to a practically unknown plumber, and the man who had supposedly died started the fire that killed him. The thing is Gerson, it's hard to accuse a dead man of anything that happened afterwards. Unless you find them."

Gerson had a look on his face, a look Callaghan knew very well. It was the look of fitting all of the pieces together. "You think this Steven guy faked his own death so he could carry out the Silent Sparrow robbery." It wasn't a question. It was Gerson having an aha moment.

"Exactly," Callaghan said with a smile. "And if I know bank robbers, they're always gonna want more of what they can't get."

* * *

Tadashi parked outside of the entrance to the storage unit. He opened a small compartment on the back of his moped and pulled out a bag which contained two BLT's.

If Tadashi was going to hold a man captive in a storage unit, he was going to have to feed him.

Tadashi walked into the building in front of him, and walked the various hallways until he found the storage unit that belonged to Wasabi's dad, and he used the key Wasabi had given him to unlock it.

When the door opened, Tadashi looked to the corner to find Christian sitting in the corner of the storage unit squinting his eyes as the light poured into the large room.

"Hey," Tadashi said like he was walking into a friends house. "So… I figured you might be hungry."

Christian just stared at Tadashi, but then nodded awkwardly.

"Well then I hope you like BLTs." Tadashi waltzed over to where Christian was handcuffed, and squatted down to his level. He pulled a box out of the bag which contained the two BLTs and handed it to Christian, who grabbed the box with his free hand. He opened the box, and without thinking twice, began devouring the first of the two sandwiches.

"You know," Tadashi started, "I really am sorry about this."

Christian stopped eating and looked at Tadashi. He was expecting the man to completely go off on him. He was probably going to swipe at him for even _trying_ to apologise for what he did to him. But instead, Christian simply said, "I know."

This obviously confused Tadashi. "What?"

"I know you're sorry. I know you didn't want to do this, and I know that you were doing what you thought was best for your family. In fact, I almost feel obligated to thank you."

"Excuse me?" Tadashi asked. This man, a man Tadashi had knocked unconscious twice with a pistol, and had locked in a storage unit, was saying he wanted to thank Tadashi.

"Mr.S was gonna have me killed, and now, he thinks I am. I don't ever have to worry about him coming after me."

"But… you're still locked in here."

"Not if I can reason with you."

"Look, i'm sorry, but I can't let you go, or Mr.S will have a bullet in the back of my head the minute he gets arrested. And I need him."

"Do you?"

"If I ever want to make any money."

Christian let out a chuckle. The chuckle soon turned into all out laughter. He was freaking Tadashi out. "You weren't doing this for the reason I thought you were," he managed to say.

"What do you mean?"

"You're in this because you think Mr.S is gonna set you up with some big job- no, wait let me guess, Krei Bank."

Tadashi stood up, and looked down upon Christian. Everything he was saying was unsettling. "What are you talking about? How did you know that?"

Christian's smile faded. "Kid, you're being played. I heard you were some big shot college student, but you were too stupid to realize what was going on."

Tadashi didn't want to listen to him. For all he knew, he was just trying to get Tadashi to let his guard down so he could execute some sort of escape plan. He could've just walked right out the door and forget about all of this. But soo, Tadashi would be grateful that he listened.

"Keep talking," Tadashi said as he crouched back down next to Christian.

"Silent Sparrow was a test kid. It was a test to see how much heat you and your friends could take. Unfortunately for you, you could take a lot of heat."

"Unfortunately?"

"Mr.S has promised you that you'll be hitting Krei Bank and you'd be rolling in it."

"Yeah. He's planning it right now-"

"Wrong. The Silent Sparrow job wasn't just a test, it gave him leverage. He'll keep telling you that you're gonna hit Krei Bank, but in reality, he's gonna use you and your friends as his personal errand boys and girls, robbing this and that, murdering him or her, and if you don't-"

"He's gonna turn us into the police and get away with everything," Tadashi finished as he stood up.

"Mr.S uses people. He already got you to kill Yama unknowingly, and then he told you to kill me. That's why I was going to give him up. He's filth, and doesn't deserve to see the light of day. He has complete control over you. If he doesn't turn you in, he'll do something a bit more… rash."

Tadashi didn't have to ask what he meant by that.

"We can stop him Tadashi," Christian continued. "We can put him away and he won't use or hurt anyone ever again."

Tadashi was silent, even as he began to storm out the door.

"Tadashi wait!" Christian yelled, tugging at his handcuffed wrist to try and move further, but with no success. "Don't do anything stupid!"

Those words echoed through the hallway as Tadashi closed the door to the storage unit and ran outside to his moped.

Before he was outside though, he received a call from Wasabi.

"What?" Tadashi answered angrily.

" _Hey,"_ Wasabi replied, " _you done feeding that guy yet? I don't like covering for you, and Gogo's kind of breathing down my neck about it-"_

"I'm an idiot," Tadashi said as he swung open the exit door of the storage unit building.

" _Uh, what?"_ Wasabi asked confused.

"We've been being played this whole time. Mr.S isn't gonna set us up with anything. He's using us."

" _Dude, what are you talking about?"_

"He's gonna use us like fucking slaves, and if we don't he's gonna turn us in or worse."

Wasabi was silent on his end, but soon spoke up. " _Tadashi what are you gonna do?"_

"I think we both know what i'm gonna do."

" _Don't do anything stupid."_

"I won't." Tadashi found his moped and started it up. "I'm gonna do something sensible." Tadashi hung up the phone and sped off on his moped.

As Tadashi raced through San Fransokyo, the sun was beginning to dip behind the horizon, giving the sky a purple and blue glow.

Tadashi couldn't believe this. But he should have all along. He should have listened to himself. A guy who was willing to help someone rob a bank out of the kindness of their heart was too good to be true. Mr.S was planning on using them for helping him be some top crime lord, and taking out Yama was the first step. It was all making sense now. He needed a group of people willing and able to do his work for him, and he succeeded.

Who was he? How does someone like that exist? Someone whose entire life is comprised of the most heinous crimes that could be committed, couldn't just be real.

But that was just how Tadashi saw it.

Tadashi had grown up seeing the peaceful, innocent side of San Fransokyo. But after being shot at by biker gangs, and blowing up crime lords, Tadashi had finally see that there was more going on in the city than anybody would like to see.

And he didn't like what he saw.

Tadashi was going to find Mr.S. He was going to find him, and he was going to tell him that he was out. And if Mr.S believed in redundancy, Tadashi knew where to find him.

It was dark by the time Tadashi arrived at the port, but the light poles had lit up so that the workers could see. Tadashi didn't care if they saw him though. He was too pissed to care.

He stormed through the port until he reached Mr.S's warehouse, and sure enough, the room in the back was open, and the light was on.

Tadashi wasn't sure how to feel when the first thing he saw when he walked into the room was the barrel of a gun.

"Oh shit!" Tadashi yelled as he flinched upon seeing Mr.S with a gun. Mr.S screamed as well.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he yelled in response to Tadashi's yelling. "You know there's this new trend going around, it's called knocking. You don't just scream in a guy's face as soon as you walk through a door."

"Why the hell are pointing a gun in here?"

"I… I definitely wasn't pretending I was a spy." Mr.S set the gun down on the table, and Tadashi noticed that it was the same antique gun he had taken from the repository. "What are you doing here?"

Tadashi almost blew up right there. He almost screamed that Mr.S was a manipulative psychopath who deserved to rot in hell for the things he had done. But he kept his cool. He decided it was best not to anger a man when he was half a foot away from a gun.

"I just wanted to know how the Krei Bank planning was going," Tadashi lied. "it feels like it should happen sooner rather than later."

"Like I already said, you'll be the first to know when the planning is all done. It's not the easiest thing in the world trying to figure out how to break into one of the most secure buildings in the city. I'm not a fucking computer."

 _Fuck this._

"Have you even started planning it yet?" Tadashi asked. "I'm curious to know." Tadashi used the most smartass tone ever.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? Of course i've started planning."

"You were planning." Tadashi agreed with him on that. "But you weren't planning the Krei Bank robbery. You were planning all the jobs you were gonna have us do."

Mr.S narrowed his eyes and stared at Tadashi. "What are you-"

"Christian told me everything."

The room was dead silent. For a while, the two seemed to be having some sort of secret staring contest.

Tadashi walked right up to Mr.S and let him have it.

"You were gonna turn us into your own personal errand runners," he said quietly as he got right in his face. You tested us to see if we could take all the shit you were going to throw at us. Well i'm done. I'm done with all of this."

Mr.S stood expressionless. "No," he said, "you're not. And do you know why Tadashi? You might not be afraid to be turned into the police, but I can bet all the money under your mattress that you _are_ afraid of something happening to your family."

Tadashi backed up. "You touch my brother or my aunt, and I swear to God i'll-"

"You'll what Tadashi? Obviously you were too much of a coward to kill Christian. What could you possibly do to me?"

Tadashi answered his question by grabbing the gun off of the table, and aiming it right at Mr.S's head.

But he wasn't phased. Infact, he was laughing.

"That's cute. Really it is. You couldn't pull that trigger to save your life."

"I'll do it to save my family," Tadashi said shakily.

"You pull that trigger and harm will still come to them. I know people, people who were told what to do if something like this happened."

"Then i'll kill them too."

The smile on Mr.S's face faded. "Think about this Tadashi. I chose you and your friends to carry out my dirty work. You're right by saying I was setting you up, but think of the outcome. With you and your friends combined intelligence and skill, we could own this city. Everything i've ever worked for is to ensure that i'm top dog in San Fransokyo, and imagine the kind of money you'd make working for a guy like that."

"I don't want your blood money."

"But you still won't shoot me. I know that you won't. You have morals. Think of your brother. What would he say if he found out his older brother, his role model, murdered someone?"

Tadashi remained silent. This man was trying to weasel himself out of death. Why couldn't he just pull the trigger? Maybe it was because Mr.S was right. Tadashi was no murderer. He was an older brother who had someone looking up to him.

"Face it Tadashi, you can't shoot me. And try again, and- well let me just say that it won't be that hard to make doctors think a boy with a heart condition died of natural causes.

Tadashi cocked the gun.

"You may be able to cock it, but you don't have the balls to pull the-"

 _CRACK!_

That night, Tadashi made a choice. Between saving Mr.S or saving himself, he saved his family.

Or he may have set an even worse fate in motion.

* * *

 **(A/N) I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRY! I REALLY wanted to get this chapter done, but I could just never find the time. Unfortuneately, this will be the last chapter for a while, as i'm beginning to write a third story for my "A Darker Path" story arc. If you haven't read "A Darker Path", or "Oblivion", I highly suggest reading them. This isn't anywhere** _ **near**_ **the end of the story, and Mr.S wasn't even the worst antagonist in there. I honestly didn't like the character of Mr.S that much, but I needed to give Tadashi some sort of gateway into becoming a criminal. That's Daydream Department out of your hair! )**


	15. Chapter 15 What Happens Next

**Chapter 15: What Happens Next**

 _CRACK!_ The noise of the gunshot echoed through the warehouse.

Tadashi wasn't sure what happened. He heard a gunshot, there was blood, and then silence.

No… _he_ had fired the shot. He looked to the floor and saw Mr.S on the floor, lifeless, blood running from the hole in his head.

Tadashi's hands began to shook. He looked at the antique in his hands, which grew heavy as he dropped it on the floor.

"Oh god." he whispered in a shaky breath as his eyes became locked on the body before him. "What did I do?"

 _You won Tadashi._ A voice in his mind spoke. _You beat the bad guy._

"I killed him," Tadashi said to his thoughts.

 _You did what you needed to do._

How could this be happening? Tadashi had never held a gun in his life, and now he put a bullet in a man's head.

 _This man was going to hurt your aunt and Hiro, but you stopped him._

Tadashi tried to stop listening to the voice…. but it was right. Mr.S was a scumbag who cheated and murdered to get what he wanted. In his line of work he was going to get himself killed anyway.

But still… Tadashi _killed_ someone. It was the strangest feeling. Not like the feeling he got from stealing, not a rush, but a shaky feeling. A feeling that didn't settle well with him.

Stealing money was _nothing_ like stealing someone's life.

Except for the escape.

People still worked at the port at night, so somebody was bound to have heard the gunshot. Tadashi needed to get the hell out of there.

He picked up the gun to leave no evidence, and started for the door, but not before glancing at Mr.S's body one last time.

Funny. Tadashi was the one who shot him, but this disgrace for a human being was killed by his own doings.

"Rot in hell you son of a bitch," Tadashi spat. With that done, he ran like hell to his moped.

He stuck the the shadows that large cargo crates made as workers ran past him toward the warehouse, his presence unknown to them. When the coast was clear, Tadashi ran to his moped, started it up, and he didn't waste any time getting the hell out of there.

He left the port unseen, but he had no idea where to go.

He had just killed a man, and that wasn't something you could just walk away from. Not only was this mentally straining, but what would happen to him if he was caught? He left in a hurry, and there was a good chance he had left behind some kind of clue that would trace back to him.

But he had to go somewhere, and there was only one place he could think to go: SFIT.

Tadashi had all hour access to the building, so he could come and go as he pleased at any point. He never came during the night, only stayed through it, but it was the only real place where he could clear his mind and think.

He sped to the building, surprised he hadn't been pulled over, and made his way to his lab space. He locked the door and simply paced back and forth, talking to himself in a low voice, and in his own mind.

"Mr.S is dead," he mumbled to himself. "MrS is dead, Mr.S is dead-"

 _And_ YOU _were the man behind the gun,_ he cut himself off.

"I didn't mean to."

 _Of course you did. That's why you went there. You had no plans on just yelling his ear off, you intended to end his life._

"Well he's dead, so now what?"

 _I'm telling you what you've done, not what to do. We're the same person, so anything you think of is what i've thought of._

He was losing it. He was talking to himself. When he realized it, he didn't hear the voice speak again, but he knew it would be back.

He stopped pacing and sat down. He buried his face in his hands and tried to calm his nerves.

There was nothing he could do now. Mr.S was dead, and there was no changing that. Was that such a bad thing though? Guys like him were the scum of the Earth, and died probably everyday. Tadashi didn't like to think like that but it was true.

He looked to the corner of the lab space and saw Baymax's red capsule. Working on the health care companion always helped Tadashi to clear his head, however horrifying the results were. He wasn't gonna think about Mr.S right now, nor was he going to think about bank robbing or covering his tracks.

He was gonna work on a defective robot instead.

* * *

Cops never came to the port. Nothing usually went wrong there. Workers came and went, as did cargo ships, and no drama ever occurred. In a way it was one of the most peaceful places in the city.

But tonight, lights of red and blue swarmed the port like bugs to a corpse.

Gerson walked under the police tape blocking the entrance to the abandoned warehouse. Thank god Callaghan hadn't accompanied him this time. He was too busy on his bank robbery case. People got shot in the head all the time where he came from, so this didn't excite him as much.

All the CSI guys were in the back where the man was shot. Right in the head is what they had told him. All the workers had heard the gun go off and had found the man lying there, with no clue who he was or what he was doing in the port.

Gerson walked into the back room where the body was located. He expected to see some sort of horror show, but it was actually pretty clean. The guy simply had on bullet hole in the head, and barely and a pool of blood next to him. Definitely not as gruesome as blowing the limbs off gangsters.

One of the CSI guys was examining the bullet wound in the man's head, trying not to touch him, but hovering his fingers over him like he was trying to. The rest were looking for anything suspicious in the room, but there really wasn't anything else but a box in the corner.

"So how'd this happen?" Gerson said to the man examining the body. When the man moved, Gerson got a better look at the body. The guy looked about thirty, and he had brown hair and didn't dress like a worker from the port. He had on a jacket and jeans along with simple running shoes. He was certainly out of place here.

"Well," the man began as he stood up and adjusted his glasses, "all we know so far is that this man was shot in the head-"

"I can see _that,"_ Gerson said annoyed. " _How_ did this happen?"

"We're… not sure. The workers said they heard a single gunshot and then found him lying here. Doesn't have any sort of ID on him, and all he had in his pockets was a phone, but from the looks of it, it's one of those untraceable phones." The CSI guy held up a plastic bag with a small phone inside of it.

"You can tell it's untraceable just by lookin' at it?"

"Sir, gangs all over the city have phones like this. Every other bullet riddled body we find has one on them, so we've gotten pretty good at spotting them."

Gerson looked over the man's shoulder to gaze at the body. Whoever he was, had something to hide. The absence of an ID and an untraceable phone were proof of that.

"So the guy likes his privacy," Gerson said to him. "But that's all we got? What about the murder weapon?"

"Well obviously no weapon was left behind, but he have the bullet that was lodged in the wall after exiting the man's skull. It doesn't look like any american make. I don't think it's even from this decade."

"What do you mean?"

The CSI guy put the bag with the phone inside of his coat pocket, and pulled out another bag that contained a small bullet. It was stained with dry blood.

"I've seen bullets like that before," Gerson said.

"Right, but that's because you're in San 's lots of contraband that comes into the country through the city that we never notice: guns, bombs, bullets, you name it. Best guess is that this is some sort of Japanese make, but not a modern one. You can tell by the shape and the length."

Gerson paused. Old Japanese bullets fired from an old gun. He thought back to the file from the Silent Sparrow Repository. Along with the money, and antique World War 2 pistol was stolen from one one of the boxes… No, it couldn't be. Too much of a coincidence.

But Callaghan _had_ started to make Gerson feel like something weird was going on, what with this Steven White character possibly being alive.

Gerson looked to the body again.

"Sir are you okay?" The CSI guy asked.

Gerson looked back to the man. "Huh? Yeah i'm fine. I need you to check something from me though. I wanna know if this guy's face matches anything in our database. Not just criminals. Everything; victims, suspects, deceased."

The man looked baffled. "Um… alright…. I can have someone take a look at that for you. Might I ask why?"

Gerson began to walk away. "No."

He needed to see Callaghan. That old nut was onto something, and Gerson wanted to find out just what the hell was going on in his city.

* * *

It was a new day.

Tadashi awoke in his lab space after the sunlight shined through the window and into his eyes. He fell out of the chair he had fallen asleep on and landed hard on the floor.

"Dammit!" he yelled as his head hit the hard floor. Had he fallen asleep here? It wouldn't be the first time. He'd work through the night for hours on projects to the point where he was too tired to walk out the door. He was surprised he wasn't used to waking up falling on the floor.

He picked himself up off the floor and looked around the room, trying to remember what he had accomplished last night. He looked to the corner of the room to find Baymax. The healthcare companion was bumping into the wall without stopping, or even trying to turn.

Tadashi just stared at this for a while. He wasn't even sure what number of attempts this made.

"It's too early in the morning to deal with this," he decided as he walked out of his lab door without even giving the confused Baymax a second glance.

He walked down the empty hallway, making his way to the exit. Aunt Cass never worried when he didn't come home, due to Tadashi usually falling asleep in his lab. He had things to do however. Get clean clothes, take a shower, address his friends about the whole Mr.S situation, hide the gun he used to start said situation, and feed Christian….

Tadashi wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't just tell his friends he murdered someone, except maybe Wasabi who would probably figure it out. His friends barely joined in when they found out he wanted to rob a repository. Then there was Christian.

What was he gonna do with that poor guy? He seemed nice enough, but he was still going to tell the police. Maybe if Tadashi told him what had happened to Mr.S, he'd stay quiet. He wasn't out to get Tadashi, just Mr.S, and that had been dealt with the previous night.

Nonetheless, Tadashi still needed to feed him. The guy at least deserved that.

But first thing's first: hygene

* * *

Nothing felt better than a hot shower. Tadashi felt as though all of his worries were being washed out of him and sent down the drain.

When he arrived home, Aunt Cass was making breakfast, not surprised at all that Tadashi had fallen asleep in his lab again. She just seemed cheerful and happy as always, which made him feel uneasy. Not even twenty four hours ago, he had killed someone. He had shot Mr.S right in the head. What would replace Aunt Cass's cheer if she ever know about that? Anger? Sadness? Confusion?

He didn't want to know. That's why Aunt Cass couldn't find out… about _any_ of it.

As Tadashi climbed out of the shower and put a towel around his waist, Aunt Cass called from downstairs.

"Tadashi!" she yelled from somewhere downstairs, scaring the shit out of him. The house wasn't that big. She didn't have to shout.

He poked his head out of the bathroom door. "What?" he replied.

"You've got a phone call."

"Just let me get dressed first."

"It's Gogo. You know she only uses the house phone when you don't answer your cell, and you know very she gets mad when you don't answer her." Tadashi couldn't see his Aunt, but he could tell she probably had the biggest smirk on her face.

Not wanting to have to watch out for Gogo's fists later, Tadashi walked downstairs in nothing but the towel around his waist to talk to Gogo.

His Aunt handed him the phone when he was downstairs, smiling like she knew something no one else did. She loved it when Gogo yelled and got mad at Tadashi since Aunt Cass got tired of doing it herself every now and then.

"Hello?" Tadashi said as he leaned against the kitchen wall.

" _Where the hell were you?!"_ Gogo yelled through the phone, making Tadashi's eardrums burst. " _I've tried calling you four times!"_

"I was in the shower," Tadashi replied, recovering from the loud burst. "My phone's in my room-"

" _Do you not know what happened?"_

Tadashi fell silent. He knew what this phone call was about.

"Umm… no. What… what are you talking about?" Tadashi was going to play this off like he knew nothing. Gogo barely joined him when he announced he was going to rob a bank. What would she think when she found he had murdered someone?

" _He's dead Tadashi."_ Tadashi heard something in her voice. It was quivering slightly.

"Who is?"

" _Mr.S!"_

Tadashi began to walk upstairs to that Cass wouldn't hear Gogo's voice through the phone. He walked into his room and closed the door.

"What?" Tadashi continued. "What do you-"

" _The cops found his body last night. He was in the warehouse with a bullet in his fucking head!"_

Tadashi almost told her he knew, that he had put that bullet there himself. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Oh my god," he said as he sat down at the foot of his bed. He was afraid that Gogo would see right through this charade. He was a horrible liar. Every time he and Hiro got in trouble… or rather when just Hiro got in trouble, Aunt Cass could always tell when Tadashi was lying to cover for him.

However, Gogo said nothing as they both continued to talk.

" _Tadashi, w-what are we gonna do?"_ Gogo's voice was faltering more now. " _Somebody killed Mr.S. What if whoever did it comes for us next?"_ Tadashi could now tell that Gogo was trying not to cry.

She was terrified. She was terrified of the person who killed Mr.S

She was terrified of Tadashi.

He had made Gogo afraid for her and everyone else's lives when they weren't even in danger… as far as he knew.

As much as it pained him to hear Gogo sound so scared, he still needed to lie to her. He'd rather have her scared of someone who doesn't exist than have her be scared of him, a friend.

"Calm down," Tadashi said soothingly. "Nobody's coming for you. Nobody's coming for me or Wasabi or Honey Lemon or Fred. You had an idea of what kind of person Mr.S was. Hell, he had a blown up. He was bound to have enemies who wanted him dead. This honestly shouldn't come as a surprise to any of us."

" _How can you be sure-"_

"Just trust me Gogo. Just keep cool and don't attract any attention. We'll talk about this later, okay? We're all gonna talk about this."

Tadashi heard her sniffle through the phone. " _Alright,"_ she said quietly. " _I'll talk to you soon. Bye"_

Before Tadashi could reply, Gogo hung up.

Then he just sat there. He sat on the edge of his bed in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He was very still as well, not moving and barely even thinking. It was as if that phone call had put him into some sort of shock.

Then he flipped his shit.

He aggressively stood up and threw the phone into the wall as hard as he could, smashing it into pieces that flew everywhere.

He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't take the lying or the stealing… or the killing.

What the hell was he thinking? He was no criminal. He was an aspiring robotics student with a bright future. Now he was stealing from thugs, lying to his friends and family, blowing up crime bosses and robbing banks.

Why was he doing this anyway? What possible reason could he have for all if this mayhem?

"Hiro…" he said to himself. "This is for Hiro."

As soon as he said those words, everything became so clear. He'd been so worried about what would happen if he continued these acts. Now he was worried about what would happen if he _didn't_ continue.

Sure, he'd get his heart transplant no matter wat. Those doctors just weren't gonna let him die. But Cass couldn't afford that, and Tadashi couldn't have either of them living in debt the rest of their lives.

He shouldn't care what happens to him. He shouldn't care what happens to people like Mr.S. He shouldn't even care what happens to his friends. It was an awful thought, but all that mattered to Tadashi was his family.

Tadashi, finally took off his towel and put some real clothes on. He slipped on a striped blue and white T-shirt, boxers, and a pair of blue jeans.

Seeing as how he smashed the home phone (Cass was gonna kill him) he grabbed his cell phone off of his nightstand and dialed Wasabi's number.

No surprise, Wasabi picked up right away.

" _Tadashi, did you hear what happened to-"_

"Yeah, Mr.S is dead and i'm sure we're all shedding tears, but I need you to get everyone somewhere we can meet."

" _What are you- Tadashi this is serious. Mr.S is dead, and you wanna just call a team meeting like it's a fucking social hour?!"_

Gogo was usually the calm and collective type, and even she cried over this, so Tadashi couldn't even imagine how Wasabi was feeling about all of this.

"Look, Wasabi, there's a lot we need to talk about. And you know I hate calling you when you're having a panic attack-"

" _I am_ not _panicking."_

"Whatever. Just tell everyone to meet me in my lab later. Like noon."

" _Why are you being so calm about this?"_

"You know, I kinda have a lot of shit going on right now and I _really_ don't need someone trying to tell me that i'm acting weird. Just do it, alright?"

" _Okay, but-"_

This time Tadashi hung up first.

He was a man on a mission.

He needed money and loads of it. The only way he could do that is by sticking to Mr.S's fake plan.

It was risky. It was _highly_ illegal. It was sure as hell the stupidest thing Tadashi had ever decided to do. But, it was the only way to make enough money.

Tadashi was going to break into probably the most heavily secured building in the city: Krei Bank.

* * *

 **(A/N) Well… I failed. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! :( Life just got in the way, and I understand if some people might have lost interest in the story and stopped reading. That's all on me. But for those of you who stuck around, thank you so much. This chapter turned out to be much longer than I thought, and was long enough to the point where I couldn't include everything I wanted it to. Now that i'm back in the swing of things, however, I will be updating MUCH more frequently. Anyhow, thanks for reading, and that's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 Loose Ends

**Chapter 16: Loose Ends**

Aunt Cass was _furious._

At first, when Tadashi threw the phone at the wall, she thought someone was breaking in. Then Tadashi tried to play it off like he dropped it.

"Tadashi Hamada," Aunt Cass said with her arms folded, "do you expect me to believe that you broke this into that many pieces from dropping it on the floor?"

"Yes?" Tadashi said nervously. He was horrible at lying when someone could tell he was lying, and Cass could usually tell when it came to him accidently breaking stuff in the house, or taking food out of the café.

Tadashi heard the bell from the café door ring.

Aunt Cass exhaled in annoyance. "Look," she said, "I don't have time for this. You're paying for a new home phone and i'm going to attend to the customers."

As Cass walked out of the kitchen, she gave Tadashi the evil eye, then walked down the stairs to the café.

If Cass never had so much on her mind, Tadashi and Hiro would probably get into a lot more trouble. But Tadashi had to hand it to her, she ran that café like a well oiled machine.

Tadashi couldn't admire his aunt's hard-working attitude for long, however, because he had somewhere to be. As much as he didn't want to, Tadashi needed to face his friends and tell them what was really going on.

Hopefully Wasabi was stable enough to have called everyone together. When Tadashi was on the phone with him he seemed like he was having a nervous breakdown… a more severe nervous breakdown than the usual kind.

He kept reciting lines he could say over and over again in his head to say to his friends. He could just bluntly tell them what he had done to Mr.S, or try to ease his way into the topic. Either way, all he could see was his friends losing all faith in him, and they had every right to.

But he didn't care. He wasn't going to lie to them anymore. He was going to tell them about Mr.S, he was going to tell them about holding Christian hostage, and he was going to tell them that he planned to break into Krei Bank without Mr.S.

He was going to tell them everything.

* * *

Chemical-based weapons. That was interesting to Callaghan.

He'd seen some odd heist tactics in his career, but this was a first for him.

He was watching a traffic cam recording that had caught the thieves driving away before they disappeared on the highway. There was a man in the back of the van shooting colored balls out of a strange-looking black rifle. These balls were rusting the cop cars and blocking the windshields, but none of them looked like they were made to kill, making it easy for Callaghan to tell what kind of people these guys were: rookies who didn't wanna hurt anyone.

However, rookies wouldn't have access to weapons like these. If they were stolen from an armory or lab, the police would know about it, meaning these people either created them themselves or got help from someone on the inside.

"Callaghan," Gerson said as he walked into Callaghan's office uninvited.

"I'm busy Gerson," an annoyed Callaghan replied annoyed.

"Too busy to hear about Steven White?"

Callaghan looked up from his computer screen, finally blinking after looking at it for half an hour. "What do you mean?"

"We found a body down at the docks. Single gunshot to the head. My CSI guy told me gun must've been old and not made in the US."

"Like the gun stolen from the repository," Callaghan said as he got up from his chair.

"Exactly. Not only that, but the guy that got iced look like the picture of Steven White you showed me." Gerson sighed, not wanting to say what he was going to next. "There's something going on here. All that crap you told me about people not really being dead… I think this Steven White guy's one of 'em."

Callaghan didn't know what to think. If what Gerson said was true, then Steven White was dead.

"I need to see that body Gerson."

"They took it to the morgue uptown-"

Without replying, Callaghan grabbed the Steven White file off of his desk, walked past Gerson, and began to walk out the door.

"Hey," Gerson said as he grabbed Callaghan's shoulder. "What the hell's going on in this city?"

The old detective didn't turn his head all the way to answer. "Gerson, if this man is who we think he is, then somebody killed him to hide something about this robbery. The more time you waste realizing the world is more fucked up than you thought, the more time you're giving the bad guys to destroy any evidence that we can use to find them."

Callaghan shrugged Gerson's arm off of his shoulder and walked out of the precinct. Time was running out and he needed to know where these people were.

He needed to know what their next move was.

* * *

In situations like this, Tadashi usually walked to the beat of his heart.

It probably sounds weird, but it was true. If he was anxious or worried, his heart beated rapidly, and that would affect the way he walked. He'd walk fast regardless of where he was going or what it was for.

Today was different, however. As Tadashi walked through the halls of SFIT, his heartbeat sounded like a turret going off, while his legs were shaky and slow. He was procrastinating. He didn't want to face his friends, who were gathered in his lab now, waiting for him to come and deliver big news.

As slow as he walked though, he was still at the door to his lab in minutes, and he could hear his friends talking on the other side of the door.

"What do you know that we don't Wasabi?" Tadashi heard. It was Gogo's voice… of course. "You set all this up, and you're the calmest out of any of us for a change. What are you and Tadashi up to?"

"Hey, Wasabi didn't do anything," Fred intervened. "Lay off Gogo-"

"Zip it Fred!" Gogo yelled. "I'm sick and tired of all this shit!"

"Gogo calm down," Honey Lemon said. She hated when her friends fought, and so did Tadashi for that matter.

He opened the door about to stop Gogo's rant from escalating, but not before she got her final words out.

"I am _not_ going to calm down!" Gogo screamed. She grew silent when she saw everyone staring at Tadashi entering the room.

Her eyes stared into Tadashi's, her's full of surprise and anger, and his blank and not giving off much expression other than guilt.

"Hey guys," he said quietly as if he had heard nothing. "Glad you came."

"Tadashi," Honey Lemon said, "did you hear about-"

"Yes, I heard about Mr.S." Tadashi sighed. "That's why we're here."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Fred asked.

"Look, do you guys wanna sit down?"

Nobody answered, but they all pulled up something to sit on, whether it was a stool or a large box.

Tadashi sat back in his computer chair, preparing himself for any more questions that would come his way.

"So," Gogo said staring at Tadashi as she sat in a stool, "you gonna tell us why we're here now?"

Tadashi hesitated at first, but then said, "You all know it's about Mr.S-"

"He's dead," Fred said, putting it bluntly.

"Yeah," Tadashi sighed. "Mr.S is dead. He was killed last night."

"We know that," Honey Lemon said. "But who did it? And why?"

Tadashi noticed that Wasabi was being rather quiet. He wasn't questioning Tadashi about Mr.S's death. He must've known Tadashi had something to do with it. Maybe it was because Tadashi had talked to Wasabi before he visited the warehouse. He couldn't imagine what Wasabi had thought of him now.

"You guys know Mr.S wasn't the nicest guy in the world," Tadashi said. "It's not that hard to believe someone killed him because he screwed them over."

"But what about _us_?" Gogo asked. "What if whoever did this comes for us next? It could be the people we stole the money from."

"I'd be more worried about the police," Fred blurted. "What if they find out about us from investigating Mr.S? I can't go to jail. You know what they do to guys like me in jail? I'm actually asking, because I have no idea and I don't want to find out the hard way."

"You're not going to jail Fred," Tadashi said. Then he turned to Gogo with a more serious look on his face. "And _nobody_ is coming for us. If anyone was out to get us, it was Mr.S and that's over with now..."

Tadashi paused for a moment. He knew what he needed to say: _he_ was the reason it was over. He sat there for a bit, trying to get to words to form and come out of his mouth, but instead he choked on them. He couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"Tadashi?" Honey Lemon said. "Are you okay?"

She gave him the perfect opportunity to just tell everyone that he wasn't okay, and that he had killed a man.

But he chose not to say anything.

"Yeah i'm fine," he quickly blurted. "What we need to focus on right now is just pretending like none of this ever happened. Alright? For now, we just go about our lives as if we had not committed a R-O-B-B-E-R-Y."

"I don't think it helps to spell the word out in a building full of geniuses," Fred pointed out.

"Yeah, and what do you mean 'for now'?" Gogo asked. Then she paused for a bit, her face turning from frustration to surprise. "Tadashi Hamada. After everything that's happened-"

"I didn't get enough money after Silent Sparrow. Mr.S said we were going after Krei Bank next, so I thought… well you guys don't need to at all but-"

"Are you serious Tadashi?" Gogo said quietly. Tadashi had expected her to yell, or at least throw something at him, but she just sat in her chair giving Tadashi a look of disappointment. "We barely got away with robbing Silent Sparrow, Mr.S is dead, hell we blew a guy up, and you still think you can take on one of the most secure buildings in the city?"

"Wait," Honey Lemon said, "what about blowing up-"

"No, I _don't_ think that," Tadashi said. "Not alone anyway."

"Tadashi, wake up," Gogo said standing up. "We're college students with bright futures ahead of us, and you want to throw that all away just to make some easy money-

"This is _not_ just easy money for me, and you know that," Tadashi said sternly. "I'm trying to leave my family some money after all my brother's hospital bills are paid."

"We know Tadashi. And as noble a cause that is… we're criminals."

Tadashi winced at that word. "Criminals." He felt disgusted just thinking about it.

"I never usually see eye to eye with Gogo," Fred said, "but she's right, man. We barely got away with one tiny repository, and now you wanna go after Krei Bank?"

Honey Lemon joined in. "We understand what you're doing this for Tadashi, but in the end, will this really all be worth it if you get caught and sent to jail? What would Hiro think-"

"Don't talk to me about Hiro!" Tadashi snapped. The room grew silent as everyone stared wide-eyed at Tadashi. He then grew quiet himself, and said, "Everyone get out. If you won't help me, then leave."

The group exchanged glances without uttering a word, and in unison, they all got up from where they were sitting and left Tadashi's lab space. Except for Wasabi.

He stood over Tadashi and they locked eyes for a few moments.

"I know what you did," Wasabi said in a low voice. "Whether or not it was the right thing to do, i'm gonna leave up to you."

Without another word, Wasabi left the room, leaving Tadashi alone.

For a while he just sat there, trying to calm down. He wasn't trying to be rude to his friends, but as soon as Gogo mentioned Hiro…

He just needed to get his thoughts together and try and figure out his next move. His friends would forgive him in time… but Wasabi knew what Tadashi did.

Tadashi hated having to make Wasabi keep secrets. He was the most open person alive, and he had to keep secrets like the fact that he robbed a repository, and that he helped blow up a crime boss, and even that he kidnapped a man…

"Christian…" Tadashi said out loud. He had almost completely forgotten about the man he had been keeping prisoner. Kind of a hard thing to forget about.

Tadashi stood up from his seat and decided to pay him a visit. The guy was probably hungry, and Tadashi could clear his head by just getting out of his lab.

He went into the city on his moped and picked up some cheeseburgers and a soda for Christian. Tadashi wasn't sure how to feel about that whole situation. He was keeping a man prisoner, and he seemed like the nicest person alive. Hell, he was going to confess about Mr.S to the police. Maybe now that he was gone, Tadashi could let him go, if he could somehow make him promise not the turn him or his friends in.

He arrived at Wasabi's storage locker with the food. Hopefully Christian hadn't been making any noise in the event that people showed up to open their own lockers. Tadashi hadn't really thought of that, but no one's come to his doorstep asking about a kidnapped man yet, so he was probably good.

He walked down the long hall of storage lockers until he found the one that belonged to Wasabi.

It was open.

Tadashi stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the open door, and then a million possibilities began rushing through his head.

 _Had Wasabi's dad come to open the locker early and found Christian? Did Christian escape on his own? Maybe Wasabi was in there and was feeding Christian like Tadashi was doing._

Tadashi quickly walked into the locker, and to his horror, nobody was there.

"No no no no no," Tadashi mumbled as he walked over to where Christian should have been. The pipe he was handcuffed to was broke off from the wall, and there was water leaking everywhere.

Christian was gone. He was gone and the only place he would've gone would be to the police. He probably wouldn't have mentioned Tadashi and his friends if Tadashi had gotten a chance to talk to him, and reason with him. Now Christian probably just saw them as kidnapping murderers.

"Son of a bitch!" Tadashi yelled as his screams echoed through the locker

* * *

Callaghan had narrowed the source of the chemical weapons down to a few places. These weapons were custom-made, so they were created in some sort of lab. One place he was looking at in particular was the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. That place definitely had the resources and the people smart enough to make weapons like these. But that place was either full of old egg-heads or young nerds, neither of which seemed like they were capable of pulling off a heist like this, but Callaghan had been in this business long enough to know never to underestimate anyone.

The detective had been so caught up in the information on his computer, he had forgotten the Gerson had been standing beside him waiting for him to answer him.

"Oh," Callaghan said, pulling his gaze away from his computer screen. "What was it Gerson?"

Gerson sighed in annoyance. "There's a guy who came in here a few minutes ago. Says he has information on the Silent Sparrow heist."

Callaghan's ears perked up like a puppy's, and he stood up from his chair. "Well what did he say?" he quickly said.

"Nothin' yet," Gerson replied. "He said he'll only talk to you. He's waiting in the lobby-"

Callaghan wasted no time as he race walked into the lobby, leaving Gerson mid sentence in his office.

When he arrived at the lobby of the police station, he saw a man sitting in a seat, and he looked like hell.

Immediately, he noticed the man's wrist was was red and bruised, as if he was tied up. There was a scar under his right eye, and he looked like hadn't shaved in a few days. He also had his shoes off, rubbing his feet. Must've walked a long way to get to the station.

As Callaghan approached the man, he quickly put his shoes back on and met him halfway.

"I'm so glad i got to you," the man said excitedly. He then extended his arm for a handshake. "Christian Denunzio."

"Detective Robert Callaghan," Callaghan said slowly as he hesitantly shook Christian's hand. He pulled out of the handshake after a few moments. "Now, I understand you have information regarding the robbery of the Silent Sparrow Repository."

"Yeah," Christian said. "I do. Is… is there somewhere we should…"

"Yes," Callaghan answered as he began walking deeper into the station. "Follow me."

Callahan approached a back door with Christian following. He looked around to see who was at the station. It was late, so there weren't many people there. There were only two officers, both of which Callaghan nodded to as he led Christian outside through the door.

They stepped into an alleyway that would have been pitch black had it not been for the rather bright light that hung above the door.

"Don't you have like a room we could do this in?" Christian asked confused.

"No, we're...getting work done on them now," Callaghan said trying to move on. "Now what information do you have for me?"

"Right, right," Christian said, collecting his thoughts. "The heist was conductedn by a man named Steven White."

The gears in Callaghan's mind started moving.

 _Of course. Steven White_ was _responsible for this._ The only thing was, Steven was dead, so Callaghan had to find the people in charge of actually robbing the repository. But how did Christian know all of this? Was he one of the robbers?

"That's a huge help," Callaghan said plainly. "Is there anything else you can tell me? What about the people who were in the repository?"

Christian hesitated. "Well… I didn't know them by name. They were just a bunch of unknows, probably split town by now-"

"Well Steven White didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you didn''t know?" Callaghan said like a smart ass. "Steven White was found dead yesterday at the port. Bullet right through his skull."

Chirstian was growing pale, and he began breathing heavily. "I… I didn't know-"

"I'm sure you didn't. Obviously, Mr. White made someone mad. Most likely when he had people rob the repository. I would assume he was just on top of a long list of people. His affiliates would probably be next." Callaghan was gonna get this guy to talk one way or another. He was clearly withholdong information.

"Really?" Chirstian was freaking out. "I mean… I'll be honest, I worked for Steven White, but I wasn't part of that job I swear. I just wanted ot turn him in for all the shit he's done."

"Well if you're willing to give more information about the heist, you can be put into a witness protection progtam. I just need the names of the people who robbed the repository."

I don't know who it was, just a bunch of rookies-" He stopped that sentence quickly. "I didn't know them, alright?"

Clearly he was lying. He was protecting them.

Callaghan grabbed Christian by the throat and slammed him into the brick wall of the station.

"Listen to me you little shit," he said quietly but angrily, "I've been doing this job probably longer than you've been alive, so I _know_ when someone is lying right to my face." Callaghan gripped his throat harder. "You tell me who robbed that repository, or I'm gonna let you leave and see how well you do against whoever's murdering and his men."

"I swear to god," Christian said shakily, struggling to breathe, I don't… I don't know who they are. All I know is that they… they're going for Krei Bank next."

Callaghan dropped Christian, who was gasping for air.

"Krei Bank?" Callaghan said in confusion. "Don't insult my intelligence-"

"I swear," Christian said, still on the ground, afraid to get up. "They're desperate for money, and you know what kinda tools they have to work with. They could get it done."

Callaghan thought to himself for a moment. "Yeah," he said almost to himself. "They could. Who else have you told this to? And don't you dare lie to me."

"No one, just you. I swear to God."

"Good."

Callaghan knocked three times on the metal door. A few moments later, the two officers that were in the station stepped outside to join the detective and Christian.

"What… what's this?" Christan asked, standing up.

"Sorry , but your usefullness has run out, and I can't have this information getting out.

"But wait-" Christian was unable to finish his sentence, because before he could, Callaghan pulled a knife out if his jacket pocket, wrapped his arm around Christian's neck, and slit his throat.

Blood gushed from the knife wound as Christian coughed some up as well. He tried speaking, but it was useless. He fell to the ground, still coughing, but he wasn't getting back up anytime soon. Or ever.

He was dead.

Callaghan simply stared at the body, breathing heavily. He then looked at the thwo officers who had watched.

"Now what did you two see?"

"This man gave you irrelivant information, so you sent him home," the officer on the left answered.

"Good, now why weren't you here as late as you should be?"

"We decided to clock out early due to there being very little for us to do," replied the officer on the right. "We promise it won't hapen again."

"Fantastic," Callaghan smiled. "Dump him somewhere nobody will find him."

"Yes sir," both officers said in unision.

As the two men put Christian's body in the back of a police cruiser, Callaghan stayed outside and lit up a cigarettte.

"Krei Bank," he said with a wicked grin. "I might've just found the answers to all of my problems."

* * *

 **(A/N) Okay, soooooooooooo explaination time. I was gone for a while. Definitely a lot longer than I said. I don't really have an excuse for being gone. It was summer, I was with my family and friends, and I Was just taking an intentional break. I'm sorry for being gone for so long, but i'm back now. Anyway, so how about Callaghan? That rascal. I like this version of Callaghan. SUPER creepy and mysterious. Anyhow, thanks for reading even after I was gone for so long, and that's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair ;)**


End file.
